


Fear Wanheda

by Jessica23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A.L.I.E Exist, A.L.I.E. 2.0 Is Somewhere Else And It Does Exist, Adultery, Alcohol, Alpha Abby Griffin, Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha Kane, Alpha Pike, Alpha Raven, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Anal Sex, Ancient History, Androids, Angry Sex, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anya Lives, Badass Clarke, Beta Niylah, Bible Quotes, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Breeding, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Cannibalism, Casual Sex, Clarke Didn't Kill Finn, Clarke Griffin Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Clarke Has Her Own Kru, Cold Clarke, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dead Finn, Dead Lincoln, Docking, Dom Clarke, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa/Morgana, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Morgana, Everyone Hates Lexa, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Four Horsemen, Foursome - F/F/F/F, G!P Clarke Griffin, Gay Sex, Gustus Lives, Hate Sex, Inspired by Music - Oh Death by Jen Titus, Jaha Is Just Plain Crazy, Jealousy, Knotting, Large Cock, Lincoln's Child, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of incest, Nephilim, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman Sex, Omega Echo, Omega Gaia, Omega Lexa, Omega Octavia Blake, Ontari Is Not Queen Nia's Second, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Octavia Blake/Lincoln - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Polygamy, Post-Mount Weather, Prophecy, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rating: NC17, Raven Doesn't Have An Injured Leg, Revelations, Roan Is Not A Prince Of Azgeda, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sad Lexa, Scripture References, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex At Early Age, Shower Sex, Skaikru Is The 13th Clan, Smut, Step-parents, Strong Language, Sub Lexa, The Flame In Lexa's Neck Doesn't Exist, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Trigedasleng, Urination During Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wonkru, a lot of smut, black magic, mentions of statutory rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: After the war at Mount Weather, and the death of thousands of innocent people, Clarke was no longer the girl she used to be, her ego changed, her emotions changed, she became known as Wanheda.NOTE: Clarke is dead. Long live Wanheda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SIDE NOTE: So, that people will not get confused or anything, I’ll give you a small summary of what’s this story is about. Basically, the war with the mountain was a horrible one and a lot of people have many physical/emotional scars because of it. Everyone who was involved with that war hates/blames Lexa for her part in it, such as Skaikru for instance, Octavia, Raven, maybe Bellamy, and Abby of course that has a deep hatred against her. Kane isn’t, he is only trying to make peace. Some of her own people, the grounders, mock her relationship with Clarke and she doesn’t like it. Everyone believes Clarke is really dead, no body was found, and Raven and Octavia disappeared. So, there is a lot of angst and hate between Lexa and Clarke. Clarke is a bit of PTSDing. A bit of jealousy, a very sad and guilty Lexa, and a lot of "I don’t care about you, you can go straight to Hell" drama coming from Clarke. Hopefully Lexa can win Clarke back and maybe, just maybe turn her back into her old self again. 
> 
> Stay tuned…

** Fear Wanheda **

**Chapter 1**

Five years, after the mountain fell everyone went their separate ways, Lexa and her people were the first to retreat after getting what she came for. Skaikru was the last, and they had many casualties so not everyone made it. Lincoln stayed behind and he betrayed his own people, and it caused him his life. Octavia was never the same since that day. The death of Finn tore Raven apart. But for one particular girl, she suffered the worst of it all, to kill innocent lives even your own people, was the worst thing that can happen to someone who was innocent themselves. She killed hundreds if not thousands of people who gave her no choice. Slowly but surely this girl’s soul will die out and there would be nothing left, expect for the stink of the blood she’d spilled.

For five years, she wondered through the woods, lost in her own thoughts, she couldn’t eat, she couldn’t even sleep all because of the nightmare she is haunted by. She alone wondered through the land of unknown mysteries, where she had to fight in order to survive. She received scars both mentally and physically, she was slowly losing herself to the wild and the means of war and bloodshed.

After the first few years she didn’t know who she was anymore, but after killing and struggling to survive she’d soon realized who she really was, who she was destined to be.

She was Wanheda.

A 23-year-old girl known as Wanheda, was a ruthless, cold-hearted Alpha with the taste of war and blood. The girl she was, was long dead, there was only Wanheda. She left her old life behind and made a new. She is Heda of her new people and she rules the Forbidden Lands, there she commands a thousand warriors, those who have been betrayed by either Heda Lexa or their clansmen. With nowhere else to go, Wanheda gave them what Heda Lexa could not, a home.

As leader of her people, many of the Omega and Beta women admired her and would be seen as a group of flirtatious women when she’s around the camp. The Alphas and many others in the camp pay her with respect and do as she commands even if it means their death. Wonkru, as they are called, takes care of their own and they are not part of the Coalition, nor do they want to be. The kru has its own law, no one gets left behind; no one follows orders from Heda Lexa; and no one disrespects Wanheda. Other than that, they can do whatever they want without any worries at all.

Although the mysterious warrior known as Wanheda was still a mystery, many of the Coalition clans don’t know who or what Wanheda is because they have never lived to tell the tale. Her people have been haunting the Coalition Territories for years now without getting caught, some say that they are ghosts in the dark sky while others say that they are nothing but demons in the worst nightmares. Wonkru steal anything they want without the consequences of the Heda of the now 13th clans. If one is caught, in fact, then they will not speak to anyone unless Wanheda tells them too, and if they were caught by anyone in the 13th clans, they would kill themselves in order to keep their secret.

So far, no one in the Coalition has caught one alive, and Heda Lexa was getting complaints about it. But she knows that they are somewhere in the maps, she just doesn’t know where exactly. Her generals and councilmen have had meetings day and night about the dangers of the mysterious group of unknown warriors. Some suggest in going to war with them and others suggest that they find where they are being kept, to reason with them. Lexa was getting too tired with having to not do anything to help her people as she had promised to her mate Clarke once before. Unfortunately, with what happened at the mountain and her retreat so early, her beloved Alpha Clarke was assumed dead. Skaikru was there but they couldn’t find Clarke anywhere in Mount Weather, so they too assumed that she died inside, because the whole place caught fire and everyone had to escape quickly.

Lexa, felt so guilty by it, it took six months for Skaikru to trust her again. She is still having problems with Clarke’s mother Abby and she blames her for the death of her daughter. They haven’t been eye to eye with each other and were not in speaking terms with each other about anything personal, of course however everything else they’ve discussed was at a civilized manner. However, Lexa does try her best to gain Abby’s trust because of the fact that she loved her daughter.

Although the struggle in keeping the peace between her mother in law, and the concern of her people’s safety is tearing Lexa in between, and as an Omega who rules as an Alpha in sheep’s clothing, figuratively speaking, she still longs for her dear Clarke who had once shared a mated mark on their necks before the war at Mount Weather. Though, after five years she still mourns her loss and prayed that the gods have not forsaken her.

Being a leader was hard enough, but being an Omega leader was even worse, especially since she has no other mate in which to satisfy her heat, not in the way Clarke used to do. When her heat began, she would have trusted Omega women to help her through it until it passed, but every time she goes in heat or whenever the other Omega women slept with her, she would feel a deep loneliness inside her, wanting nothing more than for her Alpha to return from the grave if only to satisfy her for one night. Every night she would dream and wake to every noise that sounds behind her bedroom door hoping that if she stayed awake long enough her mate would return to her.

Unfortunately, it was all under false hope. Her mate has not returned, not in five years.

Lexa still maintain her duty, as Heda of her people, she has done her best to satisfy the needs of others in her Coalition, and there has not been a single threat or a declaration of war for five long years. Now all of a sudden, she hears complaints on lost food supplies, missing horses, and weapons from each village of each territory. Even Skaikru were missing their food and weapons.

Each clan argued about it but no one saw a thing even with torches and electric lights on at night. All they saw were shadows but when one tried to attack them, the shadows would disappear. The problem was getting too great, and everyone were starting to accuse the other saying that Azgeda was a great enemy and they stole the weapons, or that Sankru took the horses, or that Floukru robbed Skaikru for food. One after the other they blamed each clan for something they didn’t commit.

Lexa said if they needed to blame someone it would be the terrorists’ warriors roaming free in their lands. Azgeda strictly stated that if Lexa cannot fix the problem with the unknown warriors then she is no long fit to lead them. She argued back and stood straight stating that if any wishes to challenge her they’re would have their heads on pikes and their bodies feed to the wolves. She threatens them more often than kept her word on it. Few were starting to dislike her rule and others kept their mouths shut for obvious reasons. Skaikru, of course with a bad history with Lexa, stood by her in this time of uncertainty. Marcus Kane, one of many few Alphas, supports her cause and understands her more often than others.

Kane, being a member of her council and as leader of his own people, Skaikru, believes that she is doing her best to keep the order in check. Titus, who has been like a father to her, also supports her cause, and Luna who doesn’t always agree with her but understands her situation well at hand. Her three generals knew her more than everyone else, and knew that when she speaks her mind, she _really_ speaks her mind.

Few such as Azgeda and Sankru don’t support her cause, while others are in between. During meetings, she thought long and hard about how to handle the situation and decided to go and find them before they went too far like killing the innocent the way Finn once did.

Titus and everyone else were shocked to hear the Heda speak in such a way. “Commander, surely you are not serious? No one has been able to find these terrorists for years, nor able to come back alive. It is suicide!”

Lexa growled, “Do you doubt my inability to lead, Titus?”

“No Heda, I…”

Lexa snarled, “Then it’s settled. I will take a small army and search in every land they may or may not be hiding in. As for the decision to whether go to war with them or reason with them I will decide later after I find them. This meeting is over.”

The council members leave in silence, only the remaining few are left behind, such as Marcus, Titus, Abby, Gustus, Indra, Anya and Luna. Once the last councilman was gone, the pheromones in the room start to flare up, Luna, Marcus, and Abby get out of their chairs and Anya too right after noticing her eyes were heavy.

“Heda, have you not been sleeping?” She asked.

Lexa places her hands over her eyes and leans forward in her chair. “No, I haven’t.” She then gets up to go to the window for some air.

Titus had his hands to his back, “Heda has not been herself ever since the death of Clarke. She has been eating less, sleeping less. I fear she may not recover from this.”

“I’m not surprised.” Abby scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Marcus quickly turned to her. “Abby.”

Abby had her arms crossed and looked away from him. Marcus turned to Titus with an apologetic look, “I do apologize for Abby’s remark, Titus.”

“It is understandable. Of course, Abby would be crossed by this tragedy of her daughter’s passing. Not everyone is used to the idea of it, many still mock the relationship between Lexa and Clarke.”

Lexa returned to the room after hearing what Titus had to say, she was stern and outraged. Her pheromones grew. She snarled and growled, “Who still dares mock my personal affairs, if anyone has something ill to say about it, I will have them executed immediately!”

Abby snarled, “I’m one of them. Would you have me killed too, Commander?”

Lexa stared at her mother in law and calmed down her anger, her pheromones subsided, her eye returned from being enrage to sensitive, “You are her mother, Abby, whether dead or alive I could not wish for your death. Clarke would never forgive me if I did.”

Abby snarled, “And that’s the problem. She’s not here because of you.”

“That’s enough Abby!”

Abby uncrosses her arms and makes her way to the door, “I’ll be outside. I can’t stand to look at her let alone be in the same room as her. Not after what she did.”

Lexa lowers her eye from Abby. The upset woman leaves the room and slams the door shut. Marcus sighs and nods, he scratches the back of his head, and turns to the Commander. “I’m sorry about that Lexa.”

“No Marcus, it is understandable for Abby to act this way. It’s been five years since Clarke died at Mount Weather, I don’t blame her if she holds a grudge against me. I was the one who did nothing to save her.”

Marcus nods and sighs, “I know five years is a long time, and I know you’re grieving, everyone who was close to Clarke is too, especially Abby, but that doesn’t mean you can give up.”

Lexa nods, “No I’m not giving up. I’ll do whatever I have to, to gain Abby’s trust back.”

“We’ll be here if you need anything for the journey.”

“Thank you, Marcus of the Sky People.”

Marcus bows and walks out the room following Abby to wherever the hell she went to. “We should go too, if you need anything…”

“I will let you know. Now go.”

Anya, Indra, Gustus and Luna made their exit, “Leidon Heda.”

“Titus, you too.”

“Heda, I wish to discuss today’s agenda…”

“Later. For now, I wish to be alone, at least for a little while.”

Titus looked at the seriousness in her eyes and knew that whatever they needed to discuss had to be on hold for now. He then bows and exits the room.

Lexa is now left alone in the council room; she sits in her chair and leans back and closes her eyes to dream…

**_FIVE YEARS AGO, MOUNT WEATHER, MIDNIGHT…._ **

_The Commander came down from the ridge of the mountain’s door with her guards and a prisoner. Her face was covered in blood, her Alpha clothes stained, her sword dripped with blood but her emotion didn’t change not even for one second, not even in front of her Alpha, her mate, it always was a stoic, an emotionless glare she’d always wore and it was the only way she was taken seriously._

_Clarke, her Alpha stood there with her pistol in hand and was surprised to see them standing there. Her emotions changed the moment Lexa released the prisoner and set him free to return to the mountain. The Commander’s face stood the same while Clarke’s were enraged, her pheromones flared and Lexa could smell it from where she stood, she tried to keep her composer in check no matter how much she cared for her Alpha and the loved they shared by leaving mated bits on each other’s necks so that everyone could see, Lexa had made her decision as leader of her people, she choose them over her mate. With that she ordered everyone to leave including Lincoln, but he refused to and said that he would rather die than leave his mate behind, she gave him to the count of three and he didn’t move an inch, Lexa given no choice, she ordered her warriors to apprehend him and he was killed on the spot. Lincoln had died right next to Clarke’s side, with an apology to Clarke she left with her guards that every same night and traveled until the sun came up. However, in that moment, Lexa had missed the glare Clarke gave her when she turned, and as she was far away from the mountains range, they heard an explosion from behind. Her army were on alert and they saw the explosion coming from the direction they came from, the mountain was in flames and smoke came out from the top of the hills, the debris flew down from the sky but only one piece of clothing flew in Lexa’s direction, it was the symbol of the Sky People and it was on fire, Lexa got it in time before it was disintegrated and noticed that it was the same one Clarke wore on her blue jacket._

_She feared the worst and ran back to where she came from. Gustus, Anya and Indra who knew her best, tried to stop her from running, Gustus grabbed her from behind and held her back, she struggled to break free but he didn’t let go. Anya and Indra help him with her and tried to calm her down before anyone saw her weakness. Lexa kept telling them to let her go, but they told her that they couldn’t and that she couldn’t go after them now not after what Emerson told her. Then all of a sudden, she forced him to move forward and when they got close to the edge of the cliff, she heard what she thought would never happen. Lexa heard the screams of Abby calling her daughter’s name out loud, again and again those calls for Clarke screamed in Lexa’s ears and she broke down in tears and fell to her knees, her head hanged low and she gripped the dirt in her hands crying her leaf colored eyes out. Her three generals stood behind her covering her shame from the rest of the warriors who were far away they couldn’t hear her._

_Anya had told the rest to head for home and they did. Indra called for their horses to be left behind and after Lexa had calmed down, they left for the village. They sneaked Lexa inside her tent before anyone saw her weaken state. Gustus had placed her in her bed after removing her sword, dagger and red sash, and said that he will stay with her for as long as she needed but she didn’t want anyone inside with her at the moment so he bowed then left._

_She laid there for hours, days, crying in and out, she couldn’t eat she couldn’t even sleep, her mind played back every detail in the event of that night, hoping that it wasn’t true but unfortunately when she felt something in her hands, Clarke’s piece of clothing with the Sky symbol on it, that her hope was a lie._

_Clarke was dead, and she let it happen._

_After three days in her tent, she got out of her subconscious mind after hearing shouting coming from outside the tent flaps. Lexa slowly got to her feet and stepped a few feet to the main room, all of a sudden, Abby came marching in with an enraged look on her face and her pheromones flew high that it almost showed a color. Lexa saw the look in her eyes and didn’t stop her from beating the shit out of her. Abby had her pinned to the floor and Lexa covering the blows she gave, her guards had to separate her from their Commander and got her to her feet. Abby struggling to reach the girl wanting nothing more than to kill her where she stood. The generals held her down and Lexa gave her apologies to her but Abby wouldn’t hear any of it, she blamed Lexa for the death of her daughter and said that it was a mistake for Clarke to take Lexa as her mate. The guards wanted to end her fight but Lexa told her to just take her to her people and release her in their custody._

_That was the last time she saw Abby after six months…_

Lexa woke up to the sounds of her advisor Titus, who stood next to the door holding his hands in front of him.

“Heda, may we discuss today’s meeting?” He said.

She sighs and got out of her chair, “I’ve already told you; I’m going. These warriors have been in hiding for too long and they need to be dealt with as soon as possible.”

Titus nods, “Yes I understand that…”

“Then why do you deny me?”

“I don’t Heda. But these warriors, ghosts, whatever they are will bring about the death of thousands if not more. A crusade like this must be taken as a precaution, to just say that a warrior would find them is crazy but to have an army go out with the idea of it is insane.”

“You’re doubting me, you think I can’t find them. That it’s just a fairytale created by children. I will not take that kind of remark Titus. The people have been coming to me with this problem for months, yet I sit here and do nothing but hear one accusing the other. I cannot hear anymore of one clan’s complaints let alone 13. The problem is being piled up with no end, this has to stop and I’ll be the one to do it!” She shouted.

Titus lowered his head, “I’m sorry Heda. I did not mean to offend.”

“Yes, you did. I have to prepare for the trip, is there anything I need to know before then?”

Titus sighs, “If planning to go to their location, then I would suggest you start at Ingranrona, the Plains Riders territory, they are the ones who are losing more than the others.”

“Then it will take several weeks to get there and back. Send the word, I want only the best riders with me on this hunt, including my hand maidens, making that a total of 18 warriors.”

“Are you sure Heda…?”

“Yes, I only want those that I trust. I will see if Skaikru can supply me with anything. Dismiss.”

The Alpha bows and leaves to make ready the warriors for travel. Lexa heads out the find Marcus, she heads to the outside door of the tower and she is dumped into an Omega, one of her hand maidens. “Oh, uh my apologies Heda I didn’t see you. I was just about to head to the throne room to see if you require anything, but seeing as you’re here, how am I be of service?”

The girl was about Lexa’s age, she had short brown hair and freckles, and has a tattoo of her family’s symbol on her neck just below the ear and wore commoner clothing.

Lexa said after fixing herself, “At the moment, I do not require your service. However, will you be free to accompany me? I’m sure you are aware of a rogue of unknown warriors are roaming around the territories recently.”

She nods, “I have heard of that Heda, many people have lost their supplies and they are accusing each other for it. It’s the talk of the town.”

“I am going to find them and put a stop to it. I would like you to accompany me on this journey.” She said with her hands to her back.

“Of course, Heda. Would you have me to bring the others as well?”

“Only one, yes. Someone you trust.”

“Sha Heda.” The girl bowed and left. Lexa soon made her way to the Skaikru but not before stopping at a market to buy something. She saw Marcus speaking with Abby.

“Abby, you need to relax yourself, ok, we’re in the middle of a conflict between the clans, we don’t need any more violence right now.” He said in a low voice.

Abby scoffed, “The hell we don’t.”

He got close and growled in a low voice, “I know you’re hurting, we all are. She is the reason why we got our people back from Mount Weather, sacrificing herself so we could live, and you’re still holding the blame on the Commander.”

She growled too, “She’s the reason my daughter died trying to save us. If it wasn’t for her fucking pride she has over her own people, my child would still be alive right now. So yeah, I still hold blame on the Commander.”

“You better straighten the fuck up, otherwise we’ll be hanged.” He growls.

She growls, “I dare her to try.”

Lexa cleared her throat before knocking, “Am I interrupting?”

“No, Commander, Abby and I were planning on our next hunt. We needed more food for the children. Winter is coming of course.” Marcus tries to cover.

Lexa nods, “Yes of course. The winter can get harsh this time of year.”

“Is there anything else we can do for you?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I would require sky technology for the journey.”

“Ok, what kind of technology?”

“A radio, one that requires more than a hundred-mile radius.”

“More than a hundred. Hmm… I think we have one of those in Arkadia, I’ll send for one. Hold on just a second, Monty come in.” He said to the walkie-talkie.

Monty responds, “Yes, sir?”

“Do we have a radio with more than a hundred-mile radius in stock?”

Monty paused for a second, and responded, “Uh, the radio you have with you should be enough to go at least a thousand or two.”

“Thanks.” Marcus hands Lexa the radio, with a smile.

“You are very cleaver, thank you.”

The Alpha bows his head, “You’re welcome. Is there anything else you need?”

Lexa looks to Abby who wasn’t paying attention to them. She argued in her head about wanting to talk with her, and Marcus could see that. He smiled and places his hand on Lexa’s shoulder, whispering he said, “Go on.”

With the strength, she had, she slowly made her way to her. “You are… leaving?”

“Yup.”

“You don’t have to. You can stay here if you like.”

“I rather die.”

Lexa swallowed, she looked to Marcus before continuing, “At least have dinner with me, it’s a long way to Arkadia.”

“No.” Abby didn’t even look at her while they spoke, she just kept packing a bag.

Lexa nods, she looked at the thing she purchased, “I bought you something…”

Finally, Abby slowly turned around, Lexa hands her the gift. Abby sees it, a necklace made of diamonds/emeralds/sapphire crystal. “It’s the latest fashion--” But before Lexa could finish, Abby took the necklace after one look and threw it outside. The expression of Marcus’ face was stunned and Lexa’s grew to a disappointment. “If you think you can buy my forgiveness, then forget it. I want _nothing_ from you.”

Abby makes her out but not before nudging Lexa out of the way, Marcus tries to grab her but she forces her arm away and steps on the necklace on the way out.

A rumble in his chest, “I’m gonna have a word with her once we’re back in Arkadia. I’m so sorry Lexa. I know you were trying…”

“Thank you, but I know in my heart Abby will hate me forever. However, I will not give in to such defeat so easily. I owe Clarke that much.” Lexa stands next to him and picks up the necklace.

Marcus sighs, “Just give her some time to cool off. I’m sure she’ll come to her senses soon.”

“I have given her all the time she required, six months and five years, and still she treats me like a common criminal. I will try harder, beg if I have to.”

Marcus smiles a little, “Good luck with that. Safe travels, Commander.”

Lexa nods, “Thank you, I will be in contact with you as soon as I have found these mysterious warriors.”

“Alright.”

He then leaves to follow Abby. After a short time, Lexa and her small army are ready and waiting to go. Gustus, Indra and Anya wanted to join but they were ordered to stay in the city until her return. They gathered the horses and galloped out of the city’s gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are the mysterious warriors?  
> Will Lexa find them?  
> Who is Wanheda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Death by Jen Titus.

**Chapter 2**

They marched through the territories of the Coalition, resting, eating, sleeping and standing guard for danger. They set camp when it became night, and haunted food when day. Lexa had her tent set up, looking through the maps and having her maidens keep her company during her heat.

During it all, Lexa still felt unsatisfied, she longs for Clarke’s touch, longs for her strong cock inside her, the warmth of her breath on her hot skin. The brush of hair tickling her nose and back, strong and yet gentle arms wrapped around her waist, fingers drenched in juices of a wet clit, hands caressing the plump breasts. Nails clawing at the thigh muscles and furs of the bed spreading, untangled from order as it hanged low from place, teasing the hardness of nipples of both girls, as they savored every moment of indescribable ecstasy circling and filling the tent with pheromones of love.

How she longs for it, for the feeling to return, for her lover to return to her side once again, to never let go of the shared pleasure she once had.

The Omega maidens couldn’t satisfy her in such a way, they have only mimicked the feeling which only lead her to go into heat faster of every week.

Lexa can’t be satisfied enough. Her heat will not let her.

The first time after the death of her beloved Clarke, and after she was beaten by Abby, Lexa returned to Polis and quickly ran to her bedroom where her maidens were just finishing the bed for her arrival. There she went into heat.

Her maidens asked if they were to send in something or someone to help her during it, but Lexa had refused to let them leave or the fact of letting them tell anyone else about it.

Her heat was getting worse, she was starting to lose control of herself so Lexa had no other choice. She had asked if they were to help until it passes. And given the choice, they couldn’t refuse her because she is Heda.

So, for the last five years and six months, they’ve tried their best to satisfy her to no end. Once every week her heat began, and once every week the maidens gave themselves to her to help her gain control of it.

The tea will not work anymore and she tried to cover it within that day to no avail. Even sedating her didn’t work.

Lexa tried everything she could think of, every possible solution there is, however the stink of not having Clarke’s cock within her has craved with more and more pain and hurt. As Heda, she must remain in control. Commanding the greatest army that ever lived, commanding more than a thousand people in her role as leader, as Heda and yet as Lexa, she is not in control.

The Omega disguised as an Alpha, has absolutely no control of her heat.

The pain is too great, even for someone like her. Her Alpha was the only one, the only one to satisfy her urge, her need, her desire, and yet she can’t maintain herself. Lexa would sometimes close her eyes and just imagine it, the taste of Clarke’s mouth as she kisses her neck and lips. Her arms and hands all over the skin, touching every inch of every corner, leaving nothing unmarked. The bite on her neck as they left their marks on each other. The taste of her tongue in each other’s mouths as they battle for control. The soft purrs she has singing in Lexa’s ears. The hard, ever long cock throbbing within her walls as they tightened around it making her head go back as she came with full force of her knot. Her Alpha scent, mixing with her own. The taste of her own fluids on Clarke’s fingers. All senses, all the feeling, emotional, physical and mentally, she felt it all.

Her very presence set Lexa on fire. Clarke became her drug and she was hooked. She loves her very dearly, that Clarke became her soul, her heart and she was the one who destroyed it all.

One small mistake, lead Clarke to her death, all because Lexa put the needs of her people before her own mate. She could not change the past no matter how much she wanted too; she would sleep some nights dreaming that it was just that of a dream. Lexa could see Clarke standing in front of her and saw the pain in her eyes of course she could never hear her voice only that of her own. Lexa tried to reach out to touch her to know if she was real, the more she got close, the farther Clarke was. It was as if she was running forever and she couldn’t move and if she got close, the fire would surround Clarke until there was nothing left. And Lexa… she would be alone, standing or kneeling in the dark crying with only a small light shining around that would soon dim to blackness.

Nightmares. Lexa would always wake up from. So long as she lives.

It had been the brick of morning and the camp was in panic, some of their food were missing and two warriors who were out for a hunt were missing too.

One of the guards came to Lexa as she got outside, “Heda! Some of our food is gone as while as two warriors who were out hunting.”

“They must have taken some while they hunted. Have they not returned?”

“No, Heda.”

 Lexa has her eye brows scrunched together, “Where was their last location?”

The guard takes them to them after they finished packing up everything they took out for the night. On horseback, they followed the guard to where the warriors were, and there they were, hanging by a rope to their necks, their skins burned and cut – one of the was missing an arm, the other a leg, their eyes were cut off leaving large holes in the eye sockets and beneath them was blood.

Lexa got off her horse to check, “This blood, it’s still wet which means that they have been cut with a knife before they were burned. And their eyes were taken too,” she reads the sign on their necks. “Keep Out,” it reads.

“We’re heading in the right direction, let’s get moving.”

The guard came up to her, “But Heda, the sign says to keep out, maybe we should head back.”

Lexa growled at him, “I will not allow cowards to walk away from this and I will certainly not let the idea of stupid superstitious rumors turn me away from this. I am the Commander of the 13 clans! It is I who you should be afraid of! Are you men or are you cowards!?”

They stood silent, only the sounds of the horses spoke. Lexa nods and gets back on the horse. They continued to ride west of the land, not bothering to cut down the burned warriors hanging from a tree, so they left them for the birds. On the path, they entered the woods seeing is that there was no other way around it, the woods were thick and they couldn’t see what was in front of them except the path that lead them. Lexa noticed that no birds sung, and no animals were found anywhere, and the sun didn’t shine here because of the thick trees. She grabbed the handle to her sword, “Keep a sharp eye, we don’t know what’s in these woods!” she said to her warriors.

“Sha Heda.” They said.

They continued to ride in this thickness of a forest, they couldn’t hear anything, they couldn’t see anything, they only followed Heda in a blindness path that could have led anywhere. The Plains Riders territory was back two miles from where they came, and now they traveled to unknown lands and the thickness of the forest was part of it. It was too thick that the sun was nowhere to be seen, and as they entered closer and closer, the more it became dark.

And then, the sound of an arrow was heard, and it stabbed a warrior in the neck from the back of the group, killing him. He fell to the ground, bleeding to death, one of the warriors got off the horse to check his vital signs, “He is dead.” He said.

Then another arrow was sounded, killing two more, one in the head and another in his chest were the heart is. The horses cried, the warriors start to panic, “We’re being attacked by ghosts!”

Lexa growled, “They’re trying to delay us, stand your ground!”

“We’ll all be killed, we must flee Heda!”

“I’m not leaving.” She snarled. “We keep moving!”

“It is suicide to continue any further Heda! We cannot fight ghosts.”

“He is right. Maybe it’s the _Maunon_ ghosts, come back to haunt us!”

Others had argued with him, and Lexa just growled, “It is not! The _Maunon_ don’t use arrows!”

“It could be them, who else would be our true enemy? I say we turn back.”

Lexa growled, “We are not turning back!”

All of a sudden, there was a fog, but it wasn’t red like the Mountain Men used, no it was white, and cold. The fog was thick and it was growing. The horses panicked and so did the warriors. “What is this? Sorcery?”

“It’s just fog. They’re trying to scare us. If we stick together, we’ll get out this.”

“Says you. I for one am not going to risk my life to fight some spirit of the dead.”

He nods, “I agree. We will be no match against an illusion. We’re retreating.”

He and two other warriors turned back and rode off. Lexa growled, “No! Get back here!” But it was too late. They were gone. A warrior turns to her, “We are with you, Heda.”

“Good, at least some stand with me.”

With ten remaining warriors, Lexa followed the path again, the fog was getting thicker, only the sounds of horse hooves could be heard, but then there were screams coming from behind. It was the sound of the three warriors who turned back to run out of the woods. They screamed for what seemed like hours, but the others with Lexa couldn’t see them they only heard the screams; however, Lexa knew that they were caught and killed.

Of course, she ignores the cries for help and continued on with what remains of her warriors. Knowing that they may be surrounded, they took a fifteen-minute stop to rest the horses, of course they kept a close eye on each other to make sure they were not attacked. Unfortunately, they couldn’t say the same for the horses. They had eaten the grass that was covered in a hidden poison scent they couldn’t smell. One by one the horses fell ill, which lead Lexa and her warriors to go on foot.

Swords were at the ready, slowly walking into hell itself, unaware of what lurks within these woods. A monster? A creature? A demon? A ghost? Who knew? No one was crazy enough to enter this part of the map for generations, and no one came out alive to tell of it.

As far as Lexa knew, this place, the thickness of the forest, the fog that it summons, the recent attacks, the idea of no animals found within these woods, this place was unholy. A cursed forest where the darkest of nightmares was formed, haunting children and adults.

They’ve walked what seems like hours, the men were getting tried, their feet were sore, they began to sweat, and the fog grew even thicker.

Lexa, however, kept moving, if she had lost some of her warriors so be it. She was on a mission. Those who refused to continue paid the price for leaving her side, and for those who are still following her, they were killed one by one.

With what little food they had and less to drink, they savored it when needed. They rested when need to, their swords close at hand, they listened for signs of discovery, for anything that might have found them.

Five days, lost within the unknown. They couldn’t start a fire for camp or light torches as they walked because it would have been too risky if the enemy were to find them, they’d be killed too.

Lexa was down to her last six warriors. The other four were either taken or killed. She kept seeing shadows within the fog, hoping that they were her people, and unfortunately, they were, they were just dead. Having the same signs all over; “Get Out,”; “Leave This Place,”; “You Will Die,” and things like that. The bodies of her fallen warriors were hanged by rope; stabbed by arrows; shot with spears; or burned alive.

She knew she was going into a suicidal mission; she just didn’t realize it would take this long. One day has passed, they were running out of food and water, and out of time, Lexa needs to find a way out of these woods and fast before she gets killed too.

The fog got even thicker too thick that it was hard to see what was in front of you. She got separated from her warriors and went on alone, her sword at the ready, her ears alert, her eyes scanning everything she could see within her range.

Then she saw it, a shadowy looking figure from a distance, Lexa couldn’t decipher on who it was, she couldn’t see their face, but she could see that the figure had the exact shape of Clarke, the stance, the hair style, of course if it was her it was hard to tell for sure, the figure was too far away.

As Lexa got one step closer, she triggered a trap and was shot with a poison dart to the neck, she grabs the back of her neck and turned around to see who shot it, but no one was there, she then takes the dart out of her neck and smells it, but it wasn’t poison, it was something else. Of course, whatever it was got Lexa fast to sleep. She felt her eyes give out, she thought she was going blind. She fell on her knees, still looking at the figure but it was getting hard to concentrate and her whole body fell to the ground, however her eyes remained on the figure, she stretched out her hand and murmurs, “Clarke,” before closing her eyes.

She fell unconscious for about three hours and suddenly was awaken by a slap to the back of the head. Lexa found herself on her knees, tied to a wooden pole with her hands behind her back with rope, her weapons stripped, even her red sash with the shoulder gauntlet was gone. She was surrounded by her warriors who were also in the same position as her, but they were at least two feet away from her. However, they were not alone, they were surrounded by many, many, warriors in black and white war paint and skull masks. They were armed with swords, arrows, spears, even guns. Skaikru guns. The entire place was like a graveyard, dead trees with white paint, the ground covered in ashes mostly, the rest were covered in green, the sky was covered in clouds and it was impossible to see the top of the mountains. Or even the sun for that matter. Crows had nested the area. She saw a symbol on the banners she didn’t recognize before, a symbol of a white skull on black cloth.

One of them came out of the larger tent that was a lot bigger than Lexa’s tent, and it was surrounded in skulls of animal and human. He was a tall man, with an upper half of a skull to conceal his face. He has a staff with a deer’s skull on it and many small ones hanging from threads with feathers and cloth. He has a shaved beard and long black hair. From what Lexa, can see, he’s an Alpha, maybe the leader, she thought. There was a girl standing next to him, about her height, with the same kind of mask, they both wore dark important clothes, the girl Lexa saw was an Omega covered in the scent of an Alpha, his scent.

Guess she must be the co-leader. Lexa thought.

The Omega was the first to speak to the people, “Why have you brought outsiders into our village walls?”

One of them who was standing next to Lexa spoke to the Omega, “They have trespassed in our lands and ignored our warnings and refused to leave. This one in particular.”

Lexa was forced to lift her head up by the tip of a sword to the chin. Lexa snarled, “I am the Commander of the 13th Clans, I’m—” she was interrupted by a hit to the face by the man next to her. “You will speak when spoken to, you fucking bitch!”

Lexa shot a glare at him, and then Omega stepped down from the hill to stand in front of Lexa, blocking the view of the tent, “We know exactly who you are – Leksa kom Trikru. The only problem is, we don’t give a shit. So, tell me, why are you here, what made you go so far away from your fucking throne to come all the way here just to die?”

“I’ve come to put an end to your reign, I’ve come to put a stop to foolish superstitions about ghosts within the Coalition Territories, I’ve come because it is the demand of my people.” Lexa snarled.

The Omega laughed, “Your people? Since when the fuck did you care about your people? Take a look around Lexa – Dar kom Trikru, one of your personal guards, you betrayed him when you killed his mother for aiding and abetting a local thief only to find out that the thief was actually his father who I might add was band from the village. Zaeed kom Floukru, was sent in to prison for a crime he didn’t commit. You sentence his death for 30 days to be beaten by a whip continuously. Kara kom Sankru, you’ve killed her mate in battle while he was trying to save a little boy. Roan kom Azgeda, he has been banished by his own people because you thought he had poisoned the food storage that was sent to Trikru. And me, Ontari kom Azgeda, I was sentence to death because I was accused of murdering children. That’s only a few names I’ve mentioned, there are many others, those who have been betrayed and used by you. The great Commander of the 13th Clans. You see – we _were_ your people.”

“There were reasons why I did what I did…”

Ontari scoffed, “Fuck your reasons! What reasons do you have or didn’t have for betraying us!? You’ve turned your back to us, when we’ve pleaded for forgiveness! When we’ve asked for redemption! You were supposed to be our Commander, you were supposed to protect us, instead you’ve disposed us, abandoned us! We have been kicked out of the Coalition Territories because of you!”

The crowd agreed with Ontari. “I am still Heda, your Heda. The Coalition has grown strong over the years. I can make things better, for all of you!” Lexa snarled as she tried to hide her plea.

Ontari growled and her eyes turned black, she crouched down and got in Lexa’s face, “Can you bring back those we have lost?”

She looked left to right from Ontari’s eyes, her breath was still, her brows were narrowed as if from shock. “No, I cannot.”

“Then you have nothing to give. You are not our Heda and we are not your people.” She got up and stepped back, “Your words are a lie. Your rules are meaningless. Your position as Heda is a joke. The Coalition you formed is just your way to control us, in order to get what you want. Here the rules we follow is that of our savior, the one who gave us life, freedom, and retribution! We are the vanguard of your destruction, we are Wonkru! Your precious Coalition will fall to the ground, and now that we have the Queen of Lies at our front lawn, we can get vengeance in killing you off—”

Roan, the man with the deer staff, shouted from behind, right before she was about to use her sword to kill Lexa, “Ontari!”

“What?!” Ontari turned angrily to him.

“Wanheda wants them alive.”

Ontari sighs and growls, “Are you serious, right now? These outsiders are sitting right here in front of us and Heda wants them alive?”

Roan growled, “Do you dare defy the command of Wanheda?! The rules of Wanheda are the only law here, if Heda wants them alive, they stay alive until further notice. Take them away.”

They took the captives to a cell, and were cuffed in chains. When Lexa was the last to place in the cell, Roan called out, “This one, no. Wanheda has called for her. Take her to the tent.”

_(Humming tone)_

_Oh, Death_

_Oh, Death_

_Oh, Death_

_Won’t you share me over another year_

They do as they were told, dragging Lexa to the entrance of the command tent. She was thrown to the floor with a loud thud, her hands were now tied to her front instead of the back. She can smell the strong musk of a strong Alpha within the room, and also the scent of other Alpha, and two Omegas.

_But what is this, that I can’t see with ice cold hands taking hold of me_

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul_

_Oh, Death_

The first Alpha’s scent was stronger though. She got up half way unsteadily and saw the Alpha with the strong scent, sitting on a black throne with skull-like carvings on it. The entire room was somewhat dark, the second Alpha stood next to the first, and the first Omega stood next to the first Alpha on the other side of the throne, while the second Omega had her back turned, kneeled in front of the first Alpha with her head between the legs.

_Oh, Death_

_Oh, Death_

_Oh, Death_

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

From what Lexa can tell is that the Omega was blowing the Alpha’s cock. The Alpha on the throne wore a large skull mask concealing the entire face, the only thing that was shown was the red long hair. The other two on the corners wore the exact same, a skull mask covering the upper part of their faces with fangs hanging out. Their eye sockets were surrounded in black warpaint to disguise their identity.

_Oh, Death_

_Well I am Death, none can excel, I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

The Alpha to the corner looked to the Omega between the leader’s legs and motions her to leave. The Omega obeys and puts the Alpha’s cock back in the pants and gets up to leave. Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off the leader and the other two. She got as far as to her knees and held her chest out as to not show fear.

The strong scented Alpha spoke, the voice was muffled and deep. “ **Why have you trespassed on my lands?** ”

Lexa steady her voice, the air was thick and full of pheromones, yet she didn’t twitch or shake out of fear. “I’ve come a long way to talk to you.”

“ **There is nothing to discuss. If you have come here from the Coalition Territories, then you have come here to die.** ”

“I disagree. It is you that will die.” Lexa growls.

“ **Is that so?** ”

Lexa’s eye turned black, she growled, “You and your people have been trespassing my lands as well. Scavenging our food, weapons, our means of transportation. You’ve killed those who caught you red handed. The children scream in their sleep because of the rumors of ghosts within the territories. I’m here to put a stop to it.”

“ **You can’t stop it. Death is unavoidable. Your men knew that, that’s why they died so easily. They’ve ignored my warnings, and they died. You too will die.** ”

Lexa snarled, “I don’t think so. I won’t let you.”

“ **What makes you think so? What makes you think you can save your people from death, when you couldn’t even save the one you loved?** ”

She paused for a minute, and thought of the words the Alpha said. _The one I loved?_ She thought, _Clarke?_ She thought long and hard as to what the Alpha said before jumping to conclusions. “What are you talking about?”

**“You left _her_ to die within the fire of the mountain so many years ago. _She_ waited for _you_ to return but _you_ never came, and the mountain had fallen to the ground in flames. I should know because I was there.”**

“C-Clarke?”

The Alpha popped the eyes wide open, within the sockets of the skull mask were red glowing eyes, pheromones grew high, the Alpha stood up from the stair and took off the mask to relieve the face of a dead woman. Lexa was speechless and her breath was caught in her throat.

_Oh, Death_

_Oh, Death_

Once the mask was off, the red eyes was seen, the red long hair had been pulled down, but the Alpha didn’t take one look away from Lexa’s eyes. The Alpha’s face was covered in warpaint similar to Lexa’s but more demon-like with two lines going down the neck, small lines above the eyebrows; at least three of them tilted to the side. The front of the face showed two large teeth like fangs with three small ones in the middle on the lips. Near the jaw were another pair of lines; two of them on the cheeks. The nose had no paint, but it was indeed surrounded by it. The face was stoic, it showed no emotions.

The voice was clear and not so deep, “My name is Wanheda.”

_My name is Death and the end is here…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's alive?  
> Octavia and Raven are too? Are they a couple?  
> Where the hell did Abby go?

**Chapter 3**

She couldn’t believe what she is seeing. The woman she had longed for, the very same image of her beloved Clarke, was alive – _alive_. She had hope it was a dream, like if she was back home, safe in the chambers of her walls of her bedroom, under her sheets, warm in her bed dreaming of the day that Clarke would be at her side. Dreaming that what happened at Mount Weather never really happened. That Clarke would be safe, alive, and snuggled in Lexa’s scent as they took each other and fucked for days at no end.

Her heart had ached for it, craved for it, dreamt of a day where they were together forever, having lots of pups; little Lexas and Clarkes, having grandchildren and great grandchildren and having to grow old and grey until death do them apart.

However, Lexa was a realist, she knew that couldn’t happen, at least not after what she did.

Not only has she dreamt it, she actually thought it was real. But it’s a dream, this was reality. This is the moment when death calls for her to the other side because her days as Commander was over, not only did she died and gone to heaven the first moment she had mated with Clarke but she died again and this was hell because as of right now the gods are messing with her, playing with her mind that Clarke had been the one who was calling out to her for her to die.

Clarke was alive. Lexa still couldn’t believe it even though she is literally standing right in front of her. All flesh, all blood, at least that’s what she thought, she wasn’t looking at a ghost. It was Clarke. Actual Clarke, her mate, her Alpha.

However, Lexa smelled something very different about her, Clarke didn’t have the same familiar scent Lexa remembers. Clarke’s scent was stronger, darker, eviler.

Was this really Clarke?

Lexa felt her knees starting to hurt, she got out her haze, and she spoke, “Clarke? What – How? How is this possible, how can you be alive? You were dead. I saw the mountain in flames, there’s no way anyone could have survived that.”

“No one except Wanheda. Clarke died inside that mountain.” She said in a cold voice.

Lexa shakes her head and stands up, “What are you talking about? You’re standing right in front of me Clarke.”

The other Alpha stood next to Clarke, “She may look like Clarke, but she’s not. You’re only looking at a reflection of the girl you used to know.”

Lexa heard a familiar voice and was confused, “Raven?”

The other Alpha took off the mask and revealed herself. Raven has her same brown hair but a raven warpaint mask on her face. She growled, “Long time no see _Commander_.”

She was shocked, “I – I don’t understand, why are you here? I thought Skaikru took you back to Arkadia.”

“I had to stay, to help my friend, something you know nothing about.” Raven growled.

“Well I’m glad you helped Clarke but – I still don’t understand why? Everyone thinks you’ve disappeared Raven, Skaikru couldn’t find you anywhere. And Clarke – Clarke everyone thinks you died inside Mount Weather.” Lexa whined.

“I did die at Mount Weather.”

Lexa smiled sheepishly, nodding, “No Clarke. You’re alive, you’re here. I had hoped that you would be, but I never dream to find you again.”

Clarke was stoic, no emotional change, “You’re wrong Commander. Clarke died a long time ago.” She then turned away from Lexa until she grabbed Clarke by the left arm.

“Clarke—”

A sword was pinned to Lexa’s neck by the other Omega and then a gun was pointed at her too, Raven had aimed it at Lexa’s head. They both growled and snarled at the Omega Heda.

“Clarke, please…”

The Omega growled at Lexa, “Keep your hands off my friend.”

Lexa was again shocked, “Octavia?”

She then takes off the mask, her hair had changed over the years, and now it’s brown with red highlights. She’s also wears a new warpaint mask on her face to represent her deceased mate. Octavia tips her sword and still continues to growl at her, “Commander. I would say it’s good to see you again but we both know it would be a lie.”

“Octavia, I’m not going to hurt her.”

Octavia smirked at annoyance, “Yea and I’m supposed to believe that? You’ve hurt anyone that comes your way or who won’t follow your way. I’ll give a chance to let go of her, otherwise I’ll cut your fucking throat.”

Lexa saw the seriousness in each girls’ eyes. She knew they would kill her right then and there, but her time was not over. If she is to talk with Clarke, she had to play by their rules. It may be the only way, at least long enough to know what happened. She then gives a calm smell, and let’s go of Clarke’s arm.

Lexa gulped, taking her eyes on Clarke’s back. “Please, I just want to talk…”

“We have nothing to talk about, Commander. You and your people have trespassed on my lands, now you’ll pay the price. Lock her up, keep her away from the others.” Clarke said as Octavia and Raven took hold of Lexa.

Lexa didn’t struggle, “Clarke… Clarke!”

As soon as they left, Clarke, now known as Wanheda, had wiped off her warpaint and was about to take off her long jacket when an Omega came in unannounced, her name was Costia, she had white long hair braided to the back, and brown eyes. The Omega girl was wearing a commoner type clothing that revealed half of her fair skin. She smiled at Wanheda and then bowed to her. “I didn’t call for you.”

“My apologies Wanheda, I thought perhaps you’d relax on a count of what happened this morning.” She said as she came close to her. “After all, it is our job to make sure you relax, is it not?”

When she said that, two more Omegas came in, they too were also half naked. The second Omega was Callisto and she had long loose blonde hair, with brown eyes and fair skin, and the third was Livia and she had brown hair and eyes and fair skin as well and they both came up to Wanheda. “We’re only here to please you Wanheda, if you’ll let us?”

Wanheda gave a cold stare, and then nodded. They proceeded to take off Clarke’s long jacket, slowly and seductively. Once the jacket was removed, they started to kiss her and on her skin. Costia was the first to kiss Wanheda fully on her lips, Callisto kissed the left side of her neck and Livia kissed her upper right arm. They slowly removed Clarke’s tunic shirt off, and once removed she held the girls as they trailed their fingers on her skin. She had kissed each of them for about five minutes until they let go in order to undo her bra, which was just a white wrapping to make it look like it was a bra. Over the years, Clarke’s breast grew an inch long and her old bra couldn’t fit anymore.

When the white wrapped bra was tossed to the ground, her red long hair covering her cleavage, they guided Clarke to the bed and laid her down on her back, and as she laid back, she watched the three Omega girls taking off their clothes. Their pheromones grew, filling the Alpha’s nose with lust, Costia was the first to join her. Callisto and Livia laid at her sides, caressing her breast, nibbling the nipples and sucking on them while they rubbed her cock on her tight pants. Livia had the pleasure of unbuttoning her pants and taking them off while she reached for the boxers to take out her still hard cock from this morning. Livia, Costia and Callisto started to rub the shaft and took turns sucking it.

They made the Alpha growl low. The more they sucked, the hornier she got, and eventually hot spurs pour out of her cock and they sucked on that too.

Once cleaned, they mounted on her, Costia was the first one to go and she rode on her like a horny teenager. Their heat was getting too much and Clarke forced herself to get up and switch positions so that she was on top and the girl was on the bottom. Wanheda pumps in and out of the Omega while the other two kiss her skin and lick her balls, growling and snarling in force, the Omega under her whimpers in ecstasy. Livia had poured wine on their skin to increase the pleasure, they even drank it, not wanting to be sober for sex.

Wanheda was close and as she grew, she pulled out and spurred hot cum on the girl, covering her in her hot fluids. Costia was too exhausted to go a second round so it was now Callisto’s turn. She likes it bit rough so Clarke puts her cock in her wet clit and fucks her hard without warning, pounding her ass from behind as Callisto was on all fours. The Omega girl was getting fucked by a God, a devil, death. She was getting fuck by death herself. They all were.

Growls and snarls were sound, and whimpering of Omegas on her bed, pulling Callisto’s hair made it all too good as Wanheda was cock-deep in her. The girl buckles, pussy tightening around Clarke’s length, and starts to slide off, but Wanheda grips her hip with one hand and finds her clit with the other, giving out a sharp cry from the Omega before picking up her rhythm where she’d left off. The Omega screams loud making Clarke grin in excitement she kept pounding her until she felt she was gonna cum again and just in time to pull out and spurred it on her back as she collapsed. Callisto panted hard, trying very hard to catch her breath until she felt a sharp pain on her ass from a slap Wanheda gave her.

Livia was the last to give satisfaction to Wanheda, she got the bottle of wine and gave it to her to drink, after three whole gulps, Clarke poured it on Livia’s body. Costia took the bottle so that she could share it with Callisto.

Wanheda was hard again, the mixture of sex and alcohol made her that way, or was it the fact that she saw Lexa again? She couldn’t tell.

The only thing she could focus was to not spur her hot load into the girls she’s fucking. Clarke is top Alpha, but for her people, she wouldn’t want to completely mate with them, to have pups with them, they weren’t hers to claim, not her Omegas, or Betas or whoever she fucked with, this was all just casual sex, normal, plain, no strings attached casual sex. She’d been having casual sex for a long time now and not once has she gotten anyone pregnant. She even likes the outdoor teasing, like when she would go out to see the people, her ‘side bunnies’ would go to her with drink and they would eventually put their hands in her pants to rub her strong cock even when she’s shirtless.

She didn’t care. It made everyone else happy. To sleep with the great Wanheda was an opportunity of a life time. Of course, she usually prefers Beta girls and Omega girls, but more of Omegas.

With the wine on her skin, Wanheda had licked it off of Livia’s body, she laid her down and positions herself between her legs rubbing the tip of her cock on the girl’s folds and then slowly guiding it in. Once it was inside, Clarke pound her roughly wanting to get her last load out before she goes crazy. Of course, normally, and like always they would expose their necks to Wanheda begging her to claim them and as always Wanheda wouldn’t do it.

She didn’t want to claim them; she didn’t want them to be her mates. Not once in five years and six months has, she ever marked another Omega. Not since Lexa that is.

Just by thinking of it, made her sick to her stomach. Sure, they were attractive and unmated, no Alpha or Beta claimed them yet because they were trying to save themselves for Wanheda. They think if Wanheda claimed them, they would be at equal to her in power or something like that. In truth, no one can match Wanheda in power, well, almost.

**IN THE CELLS**

They took Lexa into lock up. Her guards were already there behind bars, and they watched as they took her inside one of the cages, just a few feet away from her warriors. “Enjoy your stay bitch!” One of them said and left, the door closed behind him.

Now was their chance, at least they had a moment to talk before anyone came from the outside. “Heda, are you alright? You have been gone for some time. Where did they take you?”

She sat down on the small bench in the cell, she didn’t even look to her warriors she just kept staring what’s in front of her. “I’m fine,” trying not to sound so shaking up, “I’ve met their leader. That’s where they took me.”

“Their leader? Wanheda?”

Lexa’s expression didn’t change, she kept her eyes forward, her voice steady, “It’s Clarke.”

The warriors were mixed with confusion and shock, they couldn’t believe what they’ve heard, even if it came from their Commander herself. “Clarke? The sky girl? Your mate? But Heda that is impossible, Clarke is dead. She died at the mountain five years ago.”

“I know. But she’s alive. I saw her. With my own eyes. Clarke’s alive.”

The question is how.

The warrior walks up to the bars, holding them in his hands, he gulps, as he tries to figure out Lexa’s motive, he looks for signs of distress or sorrow or anything that would give him an insight into what the Commander was thinking. “What do we do now Heda? If Clarke is alive as you say, do we still go with the plan in killing the leader of these people?”

Lexa growled when he said that, her eyes went black just a bit, “No. The plan has changed. Until I know exactly what’s going on, why Clarke is alive and how, we’ll play it by ear. Don’t try to do anything unless I say, understood?”

“Sh-sha Heda.”

**OCTAVIA’S HOUSE**

The pheromones of the Omega grew and screamed, as soon as she reached her home, she threw a temper tantrum and started to throw a chair, Raven was not too far from her, she watched as she went in the moment but when things were getting out of hand, she stopped her. “Tavie, you need to calm down.”

Octavia growls, “How can I? I was this close, Ray, _this close_ in cutting her fucking neck with my sword after what she did to Lincoln. I should have just left a scar while we were at the tent.”

Raven growls, “I know you’re hurting; I am too. There’s nothing more that I wouldn’t give to see her riot in hell. Ok? But you have to relax.”

The Omega finally turns to the Alpha, “You know I just can’t understand it. Why the hell did she come here? We’ve lived at peace for five years without having to deal with her, why the hell did she show her face now?”

The Alpha nods and steps closer to the Omega, her hands on her shoulders, “I don’t know. Maybe our reputation as gotten even further than we thought. I know you have personal issues with Lexa ok, we all do. She killed your mate because he didn’t follow orders. Killed Finn while he was trying to find me. And Clarke…” There was a long pause after that.

“…She suffered the worst of it. I’m still surprised she was able to survive it all without…” Octavia didn’t finish her sentence.

Raven had lifted her chin, purring to her, “We have her now. And she’s not going anywhere. Wanheda will know what to do. But promise me that you will relax whatever she decides.”

“Alright, I’ll try.”

The Alpha brushed her cheek with her thumb, “We will get our justice Tavie, I promise.” The Omega looked deep in Raven’s brown eyes; her scent gave a calming feeling to her. There was only one person who could calm Octavia down when she got upset, and that was Lincoln, her mate. But seeing that he was killed, Octavia found another. The Omega had leaned into the Alpha until there was no space between them, her lips contacted Raven’s, humming as she changes the angle of her head to deepen the kiss. Then Raven kissed her harder because Octavia’s holding her shirt with her hands and puts them in fists.

Octavia had pulled back just a small bit, “Bed. Now.”

“What about…” Raven managed to get out of.

“Won’t be back for another hour. We have time.” Octavia pulls Raven back, guiding her towards the bedroom, once inside, Raven closed the door and locked it but she didn’t release Octavia’s lips from the kiss. It doesn’t take long for Octavia to remove her armor and shirt in a not so elegant way, Raven does the same to her, their top clothes lay on the floor before they step closer to the bed. She turns her neck in submission and the Alpha presses her lips against her sensitive skin, inhaling her sweet Omega scent. “Ray, please, I need you.” She moans Raven’s name and she sucks and gently nips at her pulse point.

She reaches the end of the bed with the back of her knees and sits down, she unbuckled Raven’s pants pulling it down only halfway and takes out her ready hard cock from her boxers. She kisses her belly button before trailing it to her lover’s cock, kisses the tip and licks from the base/up and soon takes her in her mouth.

The Alpha’s head goes back, enjoying every corner of her mouth, moving her hips as the Omega kept sucking, she moans her name, her scent was fuming, Raven knew her heat was starting, but they took their time, enjoying each other’s bodies, exploring everything they already knew.

Moving one side of Octavia’s hair out of the way, Raven got a clear view of her beautiful face as she sucked on her hard length. The Omega moaned while she sucked, staring up at the Alpha with hungry eyes, she smirked taking hold of her balls making the Alpha growl in excitement. She pulled back but the Omega whined and grabbed her hip to stay in place. “Tavie… you’re killing me, you know that, right?”

Octavia purred, “My heat started. I just wanted to enjoy you.”

“We can’t take too long. Remember, we have things to take care of? We have to make this quick.”

She pulled Raven down by the arm and kissed her again. Crawling up to the head of the bed, both topless, exploring each other’s body with hands and tongues filled with lust. It feels good, the way her skin is touching hers, barely driving them insane. Raven’s tongue meets one of her nipples, she smiled at Octavia when she inhaled her breath. Cupping her breast, sighing in pleasure, she calls her name in a moan, her heat was driven her crazy, digging her nails into the Alpha’s locks, her hips move with hers, and she can barely stand it. She wants her, needs her, craves her.

“Ray, please… oh, God.” She moans loud when Raven slides her hand down her pants. She moans when she feels her fingers rubbing her, she gave her permission to take off her pants and Raven doesn’t hesitate. Tossing the pants and undergarments to the floor, she continues to rub her, while sucking her other nipple. “You’re so fucking beautiful. So alive.” She said as she moves to her neck and whispers in her ear. Octavia exposed her neck to her, begging her to mark her again and again. The Alpha accepts, her fangs sink deep in flesh but not too much to draw blood. The Omega whines and whimpers under the Alpha, grabbing her hair in her fist.

Raven knew she wasn’t hurting her, and Octavia was fine, she was just in heat, and her heat made Raven’s Alpha scent stronger, she wanted her scent to be all over her covering every inch of every part of her body. Raven pulled back to lick her work clean. Octavia gripped her pants, trying desperately to take them off. She got the hint and helped her. Once Raven’s pants were removed, Octavia brushed her hair out the way when she kissed her harder, tongue meets tongue, hands meet cock and pussy. Their heat and scent were getting to them and they needed to release. She grabs her ass motioning her to fuck her now, but Raven wanted one more thing before she does.

Raven leaves a trail of kisses all the way down in order to reach her wet slick folds, positioning herself between her legs, with just a kiss she moans even louder and how Raven would slide her tongue up and down, sucking her, sticking her tongue in and out of her made it worse.

The Omega moans, whines, whimpers and purrs in excitement, arching her back with every movement of Raven’s tongue, she wasn’t going to least long, she really needed Raven. Now!

Moaning, she cries out, “Ray please… I can’t take any more. I need you now! Please!”

She obeys her. She stops licking her folds to licks her fingers and rubs it on her cock before putting it in her. Octavia’s back arched once inside, Raven moans her name a few times and then push her length inside her wet folds. She cries in pleasure as she starts thrusting in her, going at a slow pace to let her adjust to her impressive member inside her. “Harder, Raven!” She begs her and obliges.

She cums soon after, screaming her name her tight walls clinching her hard cock making it go deeper, thrusting into her, but very slowly, at a rhythm that has her wanting more. She knows Raven will want to touch her clit and she does so without a word, her scent was consuming and she kissed her passionately. Giving into her instincts, the Omega squirms under her pumping in harder and deeper, letting go of the kiss she lays her head on the side of hers while she held her down with her arms around her neck.

She found her G-spot and she closes her legs not wanting for her to stop, “Oh God I’m so close!” And she cums on her member. Raven doesn’t stop herself from coming inside her, pushing her cock all the way in, her walls clamping down her hardness.

She smiles and spins her over so Octavia could give Raven a good look at her work like she usually does, cum dripping down covering them, the Alpha smirks and is impressed to see just how much she came.

“Want to continue?”

The Omega’s response was movement, she chuckles, “I’ll take that as a yes. How much time do we have?”

Octavia looks to the clock Raven made years ago; it was thirty minutes to one. “We have time for one more, that is if you’re willing?”

Raven sat up and growled at her, held her back in her arms, “You dare mock an Alpha?”

She smiled, “Yes.” She then pushes Raven back and sits up again, her movements were different than before, she moved slow, toying her, mocking her, the sound of their fluids squeaking and slushing together. Raven wants to increase it but she holds her down and keeps moving back and forth in a slow pace. She growls at the Omega and grabs her hips to make her move faster but she takes her arms placing them above Raven’s head, she snarled at her. Octavia ignored it, purring to her, “Stop fighting me and enjoy it, I promise you’ll like it.”

Octavia knows how to push her buttons, she likes to have Raven in agony, she likes the foreplay, Raven is quick though, in and out, but Octavia was patient and she takes her time to make sure she gets pleased. Just like she is now, taking her time, which was all the time they needed, but not much only enough for her to have another orgasm because of her cock. She screams her name another time and Raven could never get tired of hearing her screaming it like this. She keeps up the pace faster knowing that she can feel Raven’s knot forming again and she was close to coming.

The Alpha moans at the sound of her voice calling her name out loud, she cries her name too. The feeling was too good and Raven thrust deeper inside her, her knot forming, she exposed her neck to the Omega, she smiled and leans over biting her where she likes it most, in the middle of her throat and at the same time her movements went faster and faster and her knot grew and grew until they both came at the same time. Spurts pouring inside her womb and it came out of her like a waterfall.

The feeling was too incredible, their pheromones were so high the birds were scared of resting on their roof. She soon let’s go of Raven’s hands to have her hold her as she rides her heat away and her knot.

They were stuck like that for a few minutes, Raven had to pull her Omega to kiss her lips before letting her rest in her neck.

After fifteen minutes, her heat was over and Raven’s knot was clear. She wakes up to realize Octavia was not on top of her, but she knows she’s still in the house because she can smell her near. Getting up to put her pants on, she goes to the kitchen and sees her making some coffee she smiles when she turned, seeing Octavia in her red T-shirt with her white panties on. She tries very hard not to have another erection but she struggles to button her pants and zip up her fly.

Octavia sees her struggling and helps her out, kissing her fully, not bothering to notice that Raven was topless, because she usually is when they’re alone in the house after sex. “Hey, how did you sleep? You feeling better?” The Alpha said.

“I slept ok. I’m fine though. Maybe a little upset but I’ll handle it.”

“Good, because I don’t want you to be upset. Remember the fun we used to have, hmm?” She takes her in her arms, Octavia wraps hers around Raven, “The long walks in the moonlight, the late-night dinners at the river bay, the awesome sex we just had.”

“You ass,” The Omega chuckles. “I see you’ve made some coffee.” The Alpha said and the Omega releases her to get her a cup while she took her own. Raven took a sip. “Thank you. How much time do we have left?”

“We have time, just go and get ready.” Octavia purred to calm herself.

She took one last sip before putting the cup down and going to the bedroom for her shirt, and goes back to the kitchen when she halfway done, “I just don’t want to be late when we get him.”

“Speaking of that, he’s a bit upset with you.”

Raven questioned, “Why?”

Octavia scolded her, “You’ve missed his birthday.”

She growled, “Oh my God,” putting her jacket on the chair, covering her face with her left hand and holding her hip with her right, “To think after four years, I missed his fifth. I don’t believe it!”

The Omega came put to her, purring to her, “Hey, it’s ok.”

She snarled, “I missed his birthday Octavia, how is that ok? You know how much I care about him.”

She nods, hugging her by the waist, “I know, I know.”

She sighs, “How angry was he?”

“A bit angry. He kept asking me where you were and when were you getting here. He really wanted you to be there. He was very disappointed you didn’t show.”

“Believe me, I wanted to be there, I do. I just – couldn’t. We had to get more supplies from Skaikru and that wasn’t easy. They had to double the guards and set up an alarm system. Luckily no one was caught or hurt and we ran out of there in a hurry.” Raven explained.

Octavia peaked on her cheek, “I’m glad you did. Did you see Bellamy?”

“Yes. I caught a glimpse of him while we arrived at Arkadia. He looks about the same, except for a couple of scars on his face. Like he had been scratched by an animal or something.”

Octavia nods, “I see.”

“But that’s no excuse to having missed his birthday. I’m sorry I didn’t make it on time, Tavie.” The Alpha whined.

Omega purrs to her Alpha, kissing her lips to soothed her calmly, “Ray, it’s ok, he’s only five he’ll understand.”

Raven whined, “I just feel bad, you know? I mean I do care about him, practically raised him. I just want to give him the best of everything.”

“And you do give him the best of everything.”

“Not everything,” Octavia knew she was talking about Lincoln, and she’s right, she can’t give him that. “I did manage to get him something that’s just as close. I went to his old cave and got him this,” Raven hands her the old bed furs Lincoln owed, “It still has his scent on it.”

Octavia takes the furs in her hands and puts it near her nose, Lincoln’s scent, it was faded but still there. Raven was saddened by the way Octavia held the furs, she knew she misses him she had only wished he didn’t die so horribly and leaving someone behind. But then again, if he didn’t then they wouldn’t be here today. “You got this for him?”

“I figured he would have wanted something of his so—” She was hugged by the Omega, she hugged her back and purred to calm her. “Thanks Ray.”

“You’re welcome. Now come on, we don’t want to be late.”

Octavia kissed her then turned to put her clothes back on. Jackets on, weapons strapped, they’ve headed outside holding hands as they walked in the village.

They went to another tent where they were greeted by a small child, this child had shaggy brown hair and light green eyes. He smiled when he saw them, “Nomon!”

Octavia smiled as the little boy ran up to her, she grabbed him and hugged him tight, giving him kisses all over his face, “Did you have fun with grandma?”

He nodded, “Sha, me and grandma made cookies.”

“I see and where are the cookies?”

“I ate them all.”

Octavia smirked, “Oh no, I see some right there. Yumyumyum….” She says as she gave him another kiss, he started to giggle in her arms. “Thank you for watching him, Ryka. I really appreciate it.”

Ryka smiled, “It was no problem at all, Junior is a dear sweet boy. He behaved like any good Alpha pup should. With manners.”

“Sha, grandma says children should have respect for elders, and not be bad.” Junior said in his innocent voice.

“That’s exactly right. You should always have respect for your elders and not be bad. So, you ready to go home?”

Junior had nodded and said his goodbyes to his grandmother and left with Octavia. On the way home, they saw Raven standing at the other side of the garden yard, waiting. Raven had a happy/sad expression on her face, she was happy to see him but sad that she missed his birthday. He was released from his mother’s grasp and ran to her. “Hey there monkey, did you have a good time with your grandma?”

“You didn’t come to my birthday.”

Straight to the point. Raven had felt guilty for not showing up, she looked from side to side, following his eyes, she saw the sadness, he was disappointed as Octavia said. “I know, and I’m sorry, monkey. I wanted to come; I really did. But I guess I didn’t make it in time.”

“Why? Where were you?” He whined.

Raven whined, “I had to run an errand that day, and it couldn’t wait. But I did get you something.”

“Really?”

The Alpha gets to furs she left on the fence, bending on her legs with her heels high, she goes to give it to him. “This was your dad’s. He gave this to you, so you can remember what he smelled like.”

“This was nontu’s furs,” He says as he took a smell, he was supposed to be happy but he was sad, even if he held the furs of his father. “I wish I could have meet him.”

“I know.” She was then given a hug by the little boy, she got surprised at first but relaxed in his little arms, “Thank you mom, I love you.”

She smiled and held him tight, she gave him a kiss to the head, “I love you too monkey. Come on, let’s go home.”

**TRADING POST**

Abby somehow didn’t go home like Kane thought, she went somewhere else, obviously not back to Polis. She wondered through the woods looking for something specific and she found it. It was a small shed-like house with random stuff around it.

She saw someone coming out of the house, a man from what she could tell. Soon, as the man left, she went inside. The place looked like a shop that had been destroyed or something, but then again this was a grounder store.

Looking around, she dropped her bag to the table. She picked up a small plate when she was ambushed by a woman with a knife to neck. “Careful where you put the plate, you don’t want to have your throat cut now do you?” The woman said.

“I could say the same about you. But I’m not the one cutting your throat.” Abby said as she pointed a gun to the woman’s stomach. She looked and backed away. Abby soon puts the plate down and puts the pistol away and turns to her, she smiled and the woman smiled back. She puts the knife away and wraps her arms around Abby’s neck and kisses her fully. They held each other in their embrace, but pulled away when breathing became a problem.

“I have missed you so much my Alpha. I thought perhaps you would not come; you’ve always seemed to show up right after my father leaves.”

Abby purred, “I had a few things to take care of. Besides, I did a little hunting while coming over here.”

“Is that what’s in the bag?”

“A couple of squirrels and a rabbit, not much. I thought we could eat together.” Abby looks to her eyes. They had glowed brightly. She kissed her, “I love that. Father won’t be home for a couple of hours; he went to Polis to sell some items. So, we can enjoy each other’s company while we’re at it.”

The Sky Alpha’s chest rumbles in a growl, “You’ve said the right words Niylah.”

Niylah took her and the bag to the back room, they’ve chuckled on the way there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Niylah? Really?  
> Kane's back.  
> Will Octavia kill Lexa?  
> Clarke's Wanheda and she's the leader of Wonkru?  
> Lincoln's son?

**Chapter 4**

Niylah took Abby and the bag she left on the table and went to the back room of the Trading Post. She puts the bag in kitchen while Abby waited for her in the bedroom, Niylah’s bedroom.

Once she came back, they kissed roughly, wasting no time in taking their clothes off neatly. Pheromones growing strong, Abby lifted Niylah up from the waist, her legs wrapped around Abby’s hips, they’ve landed safely on the bed, the impact made them bounce.

Abby could feel her heat coming from her, begging to become one with the Alpha scent that was pouring out of Abby Griffin. Niylah, a Beta, was in a trance with Abby’s scent, she wanted for her to fuck her, give her, her knot and take her from reality into a fantasy universe of their own creation.

She stripped her of her shirt and pants, then biting and sucking on her hard nipples making her moan in pleasure, screaming her name until there was no other words.

Niylah’s body arched at every agonizing touch Abby was giving her. The Alpha crawling low on the skin of the girl, until she reached her prize, the wetness of her Beta lover, dripping the beautiful fluids of lady cum.

Her hot breath is what sets her off, and Niylah whimpered in agony. Abby used her tongue to clean her dry, but it just kept dripping. She needed her now and she wasn’t going to last much longer.

The Beta gripped the sheets when Abby took two fingers in her, pumping in and out of her. She dug her nails in Abby’s hair when she licked her clit. Moving her hips to her rhythm, she had cum in an orgasm dripping more of her wet fluids in the Alpha’s mouth.

It nearly took out too much of her, but she needed to come again. She wanted to. Abby took her dripping fingers and rubbed it on her cock before putting it in her. Her tight muscle squeezed her cock hard until she was all the way inside.

Abby thrusts deep into her wet fold hard and fast, breasts bouncing, growls growling, moans moaning, bed rocking back and forth. Niylah was at her high, feeling Abby’s knot, she grabbed her with her arms around her neck, she bit her and then kissed her as they came together.

But the Alpha wasn’t finished.

She turned Niylah to her stomach without taking her cock out, and fucked her pussy in that position. Pumping and thrusting deeper, her body heavy on the girl, nipping at her neck, kissing her and playing with her clit. Abby’s knot was forming again.

Niylah calls out her name which made Abby go harder and faster in her. Her heat drove her insanely crazy, trusting her instincts Abby bites Niylah on the shoulder plate, making her scream as she came inside her again.

The Beta struggled to breathe as she rode her orgasm away, wrapped in the Alpha’s arms for protection. She took the furs and covered their bodies, holding each other tightly.

**ARKADIA**

Kane was walking to the gates of Arkadia when Miller came up to him with Harper. They were armed in the Sky uniforms and weapons. Miller had grown up, a bit more muscular, a thin beard, but he shaved his head and had a scar on his chin. Harper looked about the same except for the scar above her right eye brow.

Miller saluted, “Sir, it’s good to have you back home.”

“Thank you, Miller. Have you seen Dr. Griffin; I would like to speak with her?” Kane said as he looked around the camp site.

Harper was confused, “Uh sir, we thought she was with you. You two went to Polis together, right?”

Kane nods, “Right, but Abby left before I did. So, I assumed she was here in Arkadia.”

“Well, we haven’t seen her. You’re the only one who came.”

That’s strange, Kane thought. Where could Abby be?

**TRADING POST**

Abby slept on the bed covered in furs, she reaches out to hold Niylah but she was met with an empty space and she wasn’t in bed. The Alpha opened her eyes to see where she ran off to, and could smell something cooking from the kitchen.

She was about to get up when Niylah returned with a tray of the food Abby caught. “Hey, I was wondering where’d you go.” She said as she sat up in bed.

Niylah smiled and set the tray on her lap while she joined her Alpha in bed. She kisses her, “I was just in the kitchen making your meal. I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so tired.”

“I’m ok as long as you’re here with me,” She kisses her again. Niylah rests her head on her shoulder. Abby takes a bit of food, before talking. “Actually, I was a bit tired. The meeting with the Commander didn’t go so well for me.”

“Because of what happened to your daughter?” At that moment, Niylah caught herself before she could say anymore. She jumped out of her embrace and looked her dead in the eye. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said— That is— I know you are hurting, and I didn’t mean to make you upset, I just—I…”

Abby purred, “It’s ok Niylah. I know you didn’t mean too. It’s been more than five years since Clarke died at Mount Weather. I’m still not use to it yet. I keep thinking that she may be alive and that what happened at the mountain was just a dream but, you wake up and you realize it wasn’t.” Niylah kept looking at her like if she trying to study her emotions. What Abby felt when she lost her only daughter, what she feels now that she is remained of that. Niylah felt a little guilty for bring it up. “When the mountain was in flames we’ve evacuated as many as we could but in the end, we’ve lost a few. My daughter; Lincoln; some of the kids who were already inside. Raven and Octavia disappeared, we don’t know if they’re dead or alive. Bellamy is still looking for his sister. Things just went to hell after that.”

“I’m sorry if I brought bad memories for you. I wish I could have met your daughter; she sounds like a nice girl.” Niylah covered with a weak smirk.

The Alpha smiled and kissed on the top of Niylah’s head, forcing her to lean up against her shoulder again. “She was a nice girl. The sweetest, most lovable child a mother could ever had.”

**FAR AWAY, IN UNKNOWN TERRITORY**

Wanheda woke up just before the three Omegas did. They slept in the same bed last night, and were half covered in furs, all snuggled up together, but Wanheda was getting out of bed. She puts on her pants and boots, not bothering to put on a shirt, her red hair covered her breasts, it was so long and thick no one could see her nipples. Of course, she didn’t care if she was shirtless or braless, she was – _is_ – Wanheda and she ruled this land.

She took a bottle of ale and started drinking, she started to walk as if she was drunk and she wasn’t. It was only the pain from her hips that bothered her for just a small second. Going to the maps and items on the side table next to her throne, she examined it carefully but was interrupted when a visitor entered the tent. It was Roan, the man with the staff from earlier, he had two of the men take the three Omegas away while he talked to Wanheda alone.

She can feel that he was eager to have a conversation with her, she glared at him, her red glowing eyes could pierce a man’s very soul, and yet he tried his best not to show fear as she walked to sit at her throne with the bottle of ale still in hand.

The pheromones of the great Wanheda was strong, too strong even for an Alpha like Roan. She spoke after a few seconds of staring, “What is it that I can do for you Roan?”

“Wanheda, forgive my interruption but I must speak to you. It’s about the outsiders.”

She acts like she didn’t care, “What about them?”

Roan swallowed, “The people are starting to grow restless. They have been planning to take Heda Lexa and execute her in the streets without your knowledge Heda. They must be answered.”

That whole time he talked she had her eyes low to the handle of the throne, scratching something on the black wood, but when he stopped talking, she gave him a cold glare. “The people have a right to be restless when she is here. The one who betrayed them. It’s a natural thing to express their anger towards. However, the idea to revolt without my consent will stop immediately. They will have their blood sooner or later, but it will be under my terms. Now that she’s here, she’ll follow my rule. Jus drein jus daun will be heard.”

**IN THE CELLS**

Lexa had been pacing back and forth in her cell, the others who were three feet away from her waited patiently for their next move. They could barely hear the warriors outside the jail cells, saying something about executing the outsiders, but that was about it, and they couldn’t hear anymore.

One of her warriors came up to her and spoke, “Heda, have you thought of a plan in how to get us out of here?”

“Not yet. However, it shouldn’t take long, sooner or later they’ll let us go. Of course, they do not appear to be that stupid as to do so.” Lexa growled.

“What do you mean?”

Lexa looks to him; she saw that he was curious to know what she was talking about. “I mean, they want blood. At least one way or another.”

“How cleaver of you,” Someone said from on top of the stairs, “Of course you shouldn’t have to guess on which blood we want the most, isn’t that right _former_ Commander?”

Lexa growled at her, standing at least two feet away from the bars, “Octavia, you know the penalty for keeping me in a cell. You know what will happen. I’d advise you to let us go.”

“You probably weren’t paying attention. You have no power here, the only one who has is Wanheda and she’s not going to let you go.” Octavia growled as she got down stairs to stand in front of the cell.

Heda Lexa growled back, “Her name is Clarke. And she will let us go. I am still her mate.”

“After five years, I don’t think so. You stopped being her mate the moment you left Mount Weather.” The Omega crossed her arms and snarled at her.

Lexa stepped forward towards the bars, it’s shadows covered some of her face, “It was not my intent. I had to leave.”

“Not your intent? So, it wasn’t your intent to kill Lincoln, the man that I loved?” Growling in anger.

“Lincoln should have followed orders. When I asked my people to retreat, he should have come without any argument.” Lexa snarled at her; her words were as cold as ice.

Octavia’s pheromones grew, she wanted nothing more than to rip her heart out of her chest. “So, that’s your excuse on why you had to kill him, because he couldn’t follow orders?”

“Lincoln knew our ways; he should have listened! Just like you should have listened! When he took you as his mate, you instantly became one of us, Octavia, you became Trikru! When I sounded the alarm, you should have come with us, then maybe he would still be alive!” Lexa barked.

Octavia barked back, “I wasn’t going to leave my brother behind!”

Lexa shifted her head to the side, still glaring at her, she said in a cold voice, “And because of that is what got him killed.”

Octavia had heard enough. She was about to lunge at her when Raven ran in to stop her. The Alpha had grabbed Octavia and forced her back from the cage. Lexa was stoic, she didn’t move from spot because any closer and Octavia would have cut her throat. Raven kept whispering soothing words to the angered Omega who kept struggling to get to Lexa. She ordered two men to take her outside, Octavia kept shouting and cursing, “You have no fucking idea what you’ve done! No fucking idea!”

“I did what I had to do Octavia; I don’t expect you to understand!”

Octavia growled, “Oh I understand completely, and Wanheda is going to kill you for it! You’ll see!” She shouted and shouted ‘you’ll see, you’ll see,’ as the door closed shut behind them.

Lexa puts her hands through the bars and rests her head on them. She sighed to herself, she thought about what Octavia said about Clarke killing her but she blocked that out of her mind. Clarke wouldn’t kill her, she’s still her mate regardless of the fact that she left her behind to die, she still loves her and she knows Clarke does too. So, no, she’s not going to believe what Octavia said, she can’t believe it, she won’t. If there was any chance in getting Clarke back, she’ll take it, no matter what anyone said.

Her warriors were letting everything that was said settle in their minds. Was Wanheda just Clarke as Lexa said? Was Wanheda a savior to those who follow her? Was Wanheda a demon that was told by children who fear the night sky? Was Wanheda a myth, and they were just making a fool of their Commander?

All questions point to no answer, at least not without proof. From what they were told, Wanheda was nothing more than a ghost, they’ve never seen Wanheda in person, so they couldn’t prove it. The look in Lexa’s eyes were just, like if she had actually seen this ghost Wanheda, of course it is not like they don’t believe it, not after what happened to half their army that was killed on the way here.

And it’s not that they don’t believe her, they just don’t know if it’s true, because of the fact that they haven’t seen Wanheda for themselves. Only Lexa. So far, they’ve dealt with the followers of Wanheda. They’ve seen Octavia and Raven for the first time in five years. Many believed they both disappeared after the mountain went in flames. No one from the Coalition Clans saw them leave, not even Skaikru couldn’t find them.

How did they survive? Were they saved by Wanheda? Were they impostors just pretending to be Octavia and Raven?

They’ve remembered the first time they heard of Octavia and Raven’s disappearance; Bellamy Blake came to Lexa seeking answers as to where his sister was. Of course, Lexa didn’t know and he refused to give up so he had tried again the next week to see if she showed up in Polis and again, she knew nothing. And Bellamy was losing hope.

Somehow, they vanished and Lexa has found them both after five years. But as for Clarke, Lexa’s warriors were wondering if she was making it up or if the idea of Clarke being alive was just getting to her head.

**OUTSIDE THE CELL PRISON**

Raven came to Octavia who was struggling with the men who grabbed her. She told them to let her go, but as soon as she was released, she tried to get back inside to find Lexa. Raven stopped her from going, “Octavia, no!”

“Raven just let me go. Let me go.”

“What do you think you’re doing, going after her like that?” Raven growled.

Octavia growled back, “I just want to ring her neck.”

Raven grabs her, forcing her away from the door, “You going after her will solve nothing!”

“It’ll give me some peace.” Octavia struggling to get to the door, Raven forcing her back. Growls and snarls sound, the others watch but they do nothing to stop the Omega or assist the Alpha. “He already lost his father; do you want him to lose his mother too?”

Octavia had stopped struggling, she looked into the Alpha’s eyes in anger, “Don’t put him into this, Ray. She’s the reason why he has no father. So, don’t you dare say that.” She turned around and went home.

Raven growled, as she looked to the others, “You two, what’s your name?”

“I name Ferra, he named Torr. He no can speak.” Ferra said in a child-like voice. Ferra was about Raven’s age but much shorter in height, she has weak legs due to having vrolik syndrome because of her leg bones, she is able to walk but she sometimes uses a staff or Torr’s bodyweight to support the legs. She has canine teeth and wears an animal teeth necklace around her neck and claw gauntlets on her hands. Torr was the tallest one, he had on a mask covering his mouth and he was very muscular than Ferra. He was so heavy that his huge arms became his front legs to support his body and his back legs. And the reason why he couldn’t speak was the fact that his tongue was cut off when he was a child.

Ferra and Torr are brother and sister and they’ve looked out for each other ever since they were kicked out of their village because of their deformities. Wanheda found them years later and gave them a home and now they serve her.

“Ferra/Torr, I want you to guard the cell doors, let no one inside without Wanheda’s orders, understood?” The Alpha said.

Ferra nods, “We guard door, bird lady. Boss lady no want trouble.”

Raven nods and head back to find Octavia.

**OCTAVIA’S HOUSE**

Octavia came in with Raven not too far behind. She was even madder than before and she ran to the sink gripping it hard to try to release her anger. Pheromones grew high, and Raven tried to even it out more calmly. “Tavie, stop it. You’re making it worse. You’re going to lose yourself if you keep this up.”

Octavia growled at her as she turned around, “Why would you even say that to me? Why would you, Ray? After everything we’ve been through, why?”

“I’m sorry, okay, I’m sorry. I was only saying that if you go against her, you’re going to die. That’s probably what she wants, to get you under your skin, to make you look weak. And you’re giving into that by going to her!” Raven growled.

“She deserves to die after what she’s put me through!”

Raven snarled, “You’re doing it again! You’re letting her get to you! Tavie, I’m trying to do what’s best for us, what’s best for him and you’re making it difficult!”

“What, and you think I want this? Raven I don’t want to lose control, but every second that she’s here, I have the distinctive urge to want to rip her head off!” Octavia growled.

Raven calmly walks to her, keeping her hands on her shoulders to try to soothe her with a touch, “Octavia, please. Please try to calm down, I don’t want to lose you because of this, please.”

The Omega’s pheromones grew weaker, she was starting to calm herself with Raven’s scent and soothing voice. She hung her head and eyes low, and gave in to Raven’s embrace, “I’m sorry. Ray, I’m sorry.”

“I know, I’m sorry too.” The Alpha purred to her Omega. But from afar they heard whimpers from a small voice. They turned to see the small Alpha boy, Junior, with water in his eyes. He stood behind the door frame, afraid to step out into the kitchen from his bedroom.

“Oh, Junior. Junior…it’s ok, it’s ok, come here.” Raven said calmly to the boy but he was afraid to move. “Mom made nomon mad.” He said.

Raven whines, “I’m sorry monkey, mommy said a bad thing to nomon but I made it better. You can come out now, come on, everything’s ok now.” The little Alpha ran to her and hugged him tight, shushing his cry with soft words. “It’s ok, monkey. Everything is going to be ok.”

Octavia grabbed the boy as soon as Raven got up with him, she held her son tightly in her arms, “It’s ok baby, it’s ok. Your nomon is ok. We’re all ok.” Raven looked at the two for a moment, Octavia saw her watching, and she sighed, “Ok, I’ll try to calm down and relax, no tricks. For Junior’s sake.”

Raven smiled and hugged them both while kissing his head and her lips.

**WANHEDA’S TENT**

She dismissed Roan shortly after their talk, she sat in the tent on the throne alone, drinking the ale that was nearly half empty, when she heard sounds coming from outside. She didn’t move, she recognized Octavia’s voice as well as Raven’s. Their growls and snarls were familiar and their pheromones too, she could smell it from here. She knew something was up, Octavia hasn’t been that angry in over five years and she resulted to screaming in her own home.

However, when she screamed at Raven, Wanheda sensed the boy was afraid for he too had never heard Octavia scream and be angry before. This was the first time he’s heard it, and he was afraid. But after a while, things cooled down and the aggressive pheromones cooled off.

Wanheda wasn’t going to stand for it, especially since she knows the boy.

She got up from her throne and called her guard. He bowed to his knee then got up. “Bring her to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Abby and Niylah are a couple. Is it public?  
> Will Lexa get Clarke back?  
> Kane is upset!  
> Kane and Abby talk.  
> What's Roan's relationship with Ontari?

**Chapter 5**

**TRADING POST**

“What was she like,” Niylah asked, “Your daughter?”

Abby held Niylah close in her arms, just thinking about Clarke and how she used to be. She smiled a little, “Clarke… She was strong, stood on her own two feet, to stand up on what she believed in. Always trying to help people, even if she didn’t know them. She likes to draw; she was pretty good at it too. Very advanced stuff. Of course, she only drew what inspired her.”

Niylah smiled, “She sounds very gifted.”

“She was. Very. Niylah, why are you so interested in my daughter?” She questioned.

“Well,” she says as she sits up to see Abby’s face, “She’s a part of your life, and you are my mate so, I just wanted know more about what goes on in your life. I’m sorry if that sounded selfish.”

“It’s alright. If you wanted to know more about my life, you should come with me.”

Niylah wondered, “To Arkadia?”

“Yes.”

The Beta nods, “You know I can’t. Father would not allow me to, even if I ask him. Even if Skaikru is a part of the Coalition, he doesn’t trust your people.”

Abby whines, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course, I do. It’s just that my father, he – he still thinks I’m unmated.” She whines.

“You haven’t told him?”

“I’m afraid of what he meant say. Please try to understand, Abby, I’m his only daughter and if he finds out that I’ve mated with a Skaikru, with you, then…” Niylah was in tears, she couldn’t help it. Having to choose between Abby and her father was too much for her.

Abby held her close, purring in her ears to stop her from crying, she kissed her crown, “It’s ok baby, it’s ok.”

Niylah whimpers, “You know every time you leave; I miss out on so much. I’m always wondering if you’ll ever come back to me.”

“Hey, hey, look at me. Niylah, I will always come back to you, ok? I’ll always come back. I love you Niylah.” Abby purrs, looking deep in her eyes.

Niylah whines, “I love you too Abby.” Then Abby pulled her into a long kiss.

**FAR AWAY, IN UNKNOWN TERRITORY**

Wanheda had sent her guard to retrieve Lexa in chains, during that time, she drank the bottle of ale which was dripping from her mouth a little until she wiped it off. She can’t remember the last time she was sober, probably because all the crap she has to deal with.

The first time she was sober, during five years, she was having nightmares and seeing things that weren’t there, of course it didn’t physically scare her, she just kept being reminded of it. Drinking helps her to erase that.

She doesn’t like to be reminded of that.

Wanheda had her eyes closed for a few seconds before her guard returned with Lexa on her knees in chains. “Wanheda, Heda Lexa as you requested.” He said.

“Good. You may go.” He bows then leaves them.

Clarke opens her red eyes to her; Lexa gave her composure and her stoic stare but deep inside she was happy to see Clarke again after so many hours.

“You continue to cause trouble in my village, why?”

Lexa snarled, “I haven’t. I’ve been in your cells as you ordered.”

“Yet trouble seems to follow you wherever you go.” Clarke says, “Your discussion with Octavia, that’s going to stop, right now.”

“She was the one who came to me Clarke.”

“That’s not my name!” She growled as she stood up.

“Yes, it is! Your name is Klark kom Skaikru. You are my mate, the one that I was destined for!” Lexa growled as she stood up.

“The one you destined for died in flames!”

Lexa nods, “See, I don’t believe that. I can’t and I won’t believe that. You didn’t die in the flames of Mount Weather, you survived it. After five years, not a word from you. No celebrations or reports of your return to Skaikru. Nothing. Why?”

“Why?”

“Why didn’t you send word that you were alive, Clarke? I’ve had warriors scattering the lands looking for you, even your own people couldn’t find you. Why didn’t you return to them?” Lexa said worried.

Clarke growled at her and got to her face, “Because of the idea of looking at them would just remind me of what I did to get them there. I couldn’t go back.”

“You could have at least come to me Clarke. You still have a home in Polis, with me.” Lexa growls.

“I have no home with you.” Lexa was shocked to hear that and she took a step back not taking her eyes off Clarke’s. The Alpha growled trying to make the Omega whimper but she didn’t, “You mean nothing to me.”

Lexa nods, “You’re lying. You’re trying to make it seem like we meant nothing to each other, but you’re wrong.”

“Am I? I am one of the few people who knows your secrets, and there are a lot of horny Alphas waiting to take advantage of an Omega like you. You think I can’t smell unmarked Omegas all over you? Just because you hide your true scent in Alpha clothes doesn’t make you one. Your scent was the first thing I’ve notice since you wondered into my lands, it’s very hard to forget the scent of the woman who betrayed me.”

Lexa swallowed, “Clarke whatever happened at Mount Weather was in the past. You have to consider the future. Our future.”

Clarke says in a cold voice, “We have no future. I’ll show you.” She then grabbed Lexa by her cuffed hands and dragged her outside. She threw Lexa to the ground and called for her warriors. When they heard their Commander, they were given orders to take advantage of Heda Lexa by striping her of her clothes and forcing themselves on her.

Lexa wasn’t going to let that happen, she fought and struggled against them begging Clarke to stop them, but she did nothing and watched the struggle then suddenly the scent of an Omega poured out of her shirt, it hit Clarke like a wave and she ordered her warriors to stop before they’ve noticed the scent and were about to rape her.

The warriors never got a chance to do it. Lexa was safe, untouched but safe, at least for now.

Wanheda took Lexa back into the tent and order her warriors to guard the entrance while she was alone with her.

Lexa was a little shaken up about what was about to happen, she was about to be raped by Alphas she didn’t even know, but why was she saved?

She angrily said, “Clarke, why did you do that, are you insane?” Clarke said nothing, she kept her back to her and her head low. “Answer me!”

She again said nothing, but she did turn around slowly, her eyes glowed redder from the shadow of her hair that was in her face. She gazed at Lexa, like if she was the prey. She stalked her; Lexa walked backwards trying to stay one step away from her but she kept coming. Eventually, the back of her knees met the bed and Clarke grabbed her by the neck, forcing her to lay back.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Wanheda never broke eye contact with her, drinking in every detail. The smallest whiff of smell was coming from Lexa, the aroma that was so familiar to her soon became the drug again. After five years of untouched territory of their skins, Wanheda grew stronger than before and she could feel and smell Lexa’s heat coming even if she couldn’t yet.

It was more of a hint to her, and with Clarke on top of her the way that she is, Lexa was starting to get aroused by it. She couldn’t move, barely breathe, barely spoke. The only thing she had her focus on was Clarke’s eyes, her red glowing eyes. Lexa looked at them deeply, left to right she could see…

Nothing.

The azure was gone, truly, Lexa gazed at her and her emotions changed from anger to fear. The more she looked, the more she came to realize, Clarke’s soul was gone. There wasn’t a spark in her eyes, not a glimmer of blue, or the essence of joy and love. There is no denying it, Clarke was here, on top of her in physical form but her mental state was gone, her spirit was gone.

That urban saying, she once heard before from the Skaikru was that if no one’s home, why is the candle light on, or something like that. And it’s true, looking into Clarke’s eyes, it was a clear case of the lights are on, but nobody’s home.

Together they laid silent on the bed. Wanheda had her left hand on the bed near Lexa’s face and the other was on her neck. Lexa didn’t know what she would do, if Clarke was going to let her go or kill her right there. Nothing happened for five minutes.

Lexa could feel her heat coming even in this position she couldn’t help it; Clarke’s bulge was pressing up against her. Then all of a sudden, Clarke moved her gaze to her neck, the place where her mark used to be. It’s still there but it was faint, after five years it looked like it was disappearing.

She studied it carefully, her hot breath made Lexa quiver, it became her sensitive spot, the last place they’ve made their bond official. Desire comes to her; her heat was coming and she doesn’t know how long she can take it. “Clarke, please.”

Wanheda shoot her eyes back to hers, and they both stared at each other for a moment. She then growled and released her but she didn't go anywhere, she stayed between her legs as she shoves her pants down just to take out her erection, it throbs and Lexa smells it.

She was about to sit up to grab it but she was shoved back down feeling her pants slip away to relieve herself. Her Omega scent had come forth but in order to keep it a secret Clarke gave out her strong Alpha scent as it smothered the air around the tent covering every Omega scent as if it was never there. Lexa was so aroused by the fact that Clarke was not only towering above her but was willing to mate with her again.

Were her prayers answered? Was she finally going to be one with her true mate once again?

She desperately wants to touch her but she was still handcuffed. She desperately wanted for them to be completely naked, to have Clarke take her like she did before the mountain.

Wanheda’s strong arms part Heda Lexa’s legs, she whimpers to feel the hot shaft slowly enter her, wrapping her legs around her, her arousal gets worse when she felt a small drop of wetness touching her skin from the inside.

Moans break the silence but Lexa wasn’t sure who it came out of first. Lexa desperately wants to kiss her by forcing her down by the neck but Clarke struggles against her and keeps her cuffed hands above her head. Even more aroused than before Lexa knew she couldn’t control her heat anymore, especially since Clarke was the one who was showing more skin than her. Clarke was the one who was shirtless before they began this. Lexa didn’t notice before because she was too happy to see Clarke again after a few hours in the cells. She didn’t realize the scars on her skin, front and back, have they been there before? No. The scars weren’t there before, she didn’t see them when they first mated, it must have been after. After the fall of Mount Weather.

Lexa can feel Clarke’s cock pushing in and almost brutally by force, but it felt good, and it had been so long since she felt it. Lexa uses her legs to make Clarke go even deeper and she does, every inch of Lexa’s walls surrounded Clarke’s incredible length. Clarke had groaned in relief, she had completely entered Lexa’s fold, stretching her open so that it would only recognizes it.

The Omega couldn’t breathe and she exposed her neck to her as if she was begging for Clarke’s bite. She didn’t. She just breathes against her, mimicking the idea of biting her, scraping gently on the skin, she was careful not to bite her. Water stinks in Lexa’s eyes, her hands unable to move from grip, and as Clarke moves in her, Lexa tighten her legs around her beloved Alpha, pleading for forgiveness and for the love they once shared without using words. She dreamt of this for so long, the desperation of having her beloved Alpha with her again felt so good and…hollowed at the same time.

Clarke wasn’t the same woman she once knew, but was close enough to have her mated with her again. Anything to get rid of her heat.

Wanheda’s hand squeezes Lexa’s neck to add to rough pressure and pleasure she has on Lexa, that alone is a refusing denial, but Clarke felt nothing when she thrusts in hard and Lexa feels her growling moans, she felt her cock swelling. She wants it inside her, she desperately wants it.

“Clarke, please.” She whispers under the grip, she then bends more down, heavy breath combing her skin, teeth mock it. Lexa wants her to mark her again but she doesn’t, she whimpers every time she doesn’t.

She’s heavy on top of her, but she tried to follow every move Clarke was making with her hip. The feeling of twitching and pounding inside her makes her squirm, she wants to touch Clarke, to hold her, to kiss her, but the pain in her heart says she can’t, not yet at least.

Clarke pumps in and out of her like a machine, she soon let’s go of her cuffed hands to grab hold of Lexa’s hips for more speed. Growling at her movements, Lexa whimpers and pants, “Fuck!” the energy Clarke has is making her insane, her heat was out of control worse than before, Clarke was giving her multiple orgasms, she kinda felt like fainting but when she would she would be woken up by Clarke’s growls.

Lexa’s walls tighten so hard the need of pleasure press immediately in the crush of Wanheda’s chest. “Oh Clarke. Ah fuck!” Lexa whimpers, and grinds up as Clarke grinds against her soaked entrance that started to overflow. Lexa wants it so badly. Wanheda losing control and violently pumps harder.

She screams, and she growls and snarls, Clarke pounds her relentlessly her thrust so hard and sharp it’s already painful. Clarke’s fingers sink deep into her hips drawing a bit of blood, Lexa is amazed to have to experience Clarke’s raw power working her over.

She turned her over to her stomach and pounds her some more, even deeper than before. Lexa screams and whimpers, rapid speed Clarke plunges in and out of her, she forces Lexa to lay down while her ass was up, her head is on the pillow and she can smell other Omegas and ale on it. She wondered how many more did Clarke fucked for five years; she felt a bit hurt by the fact that she chose to mate with others that wasn’t Lexa. She groans at the way Clarke was grinding in her, like if she was craving for her screams to be heard. Wanheda slams into her over and over, both of their chests are heavy with suppressed cries of pleasure, and rough, gravelly moans travel between their mouths. Lexa was pulled by her hair exporting her neck, she held onto the bed furs trying desperately to hold on as Wanheda brutally fucks her. She presses her mouth to her ear, whispers harsh words, “You will know what it’s like to suffer at the hands of your enemy. Just as I have suffered.” And slams her down to the pillow again. Lexa couldn’t help her tears as they slowly poured out, has Clarke truly changed? She had never been this rough with her and yet it feels incredibly good inside.

Clarke was getting close, Lexa could feel it, her knot formed so much she had no choice but to let go hard. For a brief moment, Lexa thought she was in heaven, to have Clarke’s cum once again deep inside her was like a dream come true. The feeling would be beautiful, exquisite, wonderful, the best moment of Lexa’s tumultuous, tortured existence. But all of that had changed when she realized that it wasn’t what she was expecting, it was something else. It overflowed and stained the bed, the sound of water, it touches her leg.

After all of the incredible ecstasy, all of the pain and brutality, she was rewarded with something she did not wished for. When she was done, Wanheda slips out of her and pushes her away on the bed. Lexa could barely move, she struggles to see her to make herself sit up right, pants escapes her lips, tears trail her cheeks, Lexa looks to Clarke who was just sitting at the edge of the bed with her back to her.

Lexa manages to sit up a little, being supported by her elbows, she pants, whines and sniffles, “Clarke… did you just—” She shot a strong glare at her and she got up to fix her pants and tucks her cock inside them. She didn’t look to her until she grabbed her tank top and threw Lexa’s pants at her.

“Too much ale.” Was all that she said.

The Omega covers herself with her pants, she refused to use the furs that is covered in other Omega scent, but she can’t stop smelling it, the idea that Clarke mated other Omegas tore her heart, she has no choice but to collapse onto the pillow into painful sobs. Tears flood her cheeks, and she pushes her fingers into the soreness between her legs, trying to gently message the pain away. She thought she was getting Clarke’s cum, thinking that she had forgiving her but it was the opposite. Something she never expected.

She cocoons herself the best she can, and cries herself to sleep quietly. Lexa’s heat is gone, and she was fully dressed, but the ache of pain of Clarke not kissing her or biting her or releasing her hot cum inside her became stronger than the torment she endured.

**ARKADIA**

Abby hasn’t returned to Arkadia yet and Kane was getting worried that she might be held as a prisoner or killed.

Kane went to the command center and radioed Abby, “Abby? Abby? It’s Kane, do you read?” There wasn’t an answer, he tried again and again there was no response. “Abby?” Nothing.

Miller and Harper were there with him, waiting patiently, they could tell Kane was getting upset. Having been back to Arkadia, and having to deal with Dr. Griffin’s attitude with the Commander made him frustrated. He tries so hard to keep the peace with his people as well as Lexa’s people and the other grounders but having to deal with Abby’s problems was getting to the point of exhaustion. He sighed and puts the radio down, “She’s not answering. Where the hell could she be?”

“Do you want us to find her sir?” Harper said.

Kane nods, “Normally I would say yes, but what’s going on out there I don’t think that would be the wisest idea. At least not yet.”

“So, what do we do?”

Kane was silent as he looked to them.

**TRADING POST**

After eating and all of the love making, they’ve laid in bed cuddled up together in each other’s arms. Niylah has her head tucked in Abby’s neck, she has her eyes closed and was sound asleep. Abby had her chin on her forehead just watching her sleep while gently moving her fingers on her skin.

They’ve breathed each other’s scent, sighing at it, smiling at it, cuddling even more closely. They’ve stayed like that for a few more minutes until Niylah smelled the scent of her father just outside the hut. She gasped, “You have to go.”

“Why, what is it?”

Niylah got out of bed and handed Abby’s clothes to her while she dresses herself. “It’s my father. He’s coming home. You need to leave, now. You’ll have to take the back door.”

Abby was getting dressed but she had this urge to stop. She kept looking at Niylah getting dressed and something is telling Abby to stop, however the look on her mate’s face has gotten her frighten.

As soon as she got her pants and shirt on and her radio clipped to her belt, she didn’t move to the door. Niylah checked the front door of the hut, and he was getting closer. She saw that Abby wasn’t moving, “Why aren’t you leaving?”

“I’m not going.”

Niylah came up to her and whispers, “Abby you have to go, father will be here any minute.”

“I’m not going.” She nods.

“You have to. You have to go.”

Abby whines, “Come with me. We can leave together.”

Niylah whines, “You know I can’t. Don’t make this harder than it already is. Please.”

The sound of the door was about to open, a man’s voice came from the front entrance, he spoke in Trigedasleng, “ _Niylah? I’m home!_ ”

She whispered even lower, “Abby, please, you have to go. Please just go. Go now.”

Abby gets her radio and gives it to her, “Take this. I set it to a private channel. Press the red button so that you can talk to me and let it go when you want to hear my voice. Just let me know when you’re alone so that you can…”

“Okay.”

Abby cups her face, placing her forehead on hers, whispering, “Hide your marks well, and don’t let anyone touch you. You are mine, understand? You belong to me.”

Niylah kisses her one last time before they depart, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Abby says as she walks quietly away to the back door and closed the door.

“ _Niylah?_ ” Her father cries out. Niylah quickly changed the bed furs to new ones and she grabs new clothes and heads to the wash room to bathe and calls to her father before hiding the radio under the pillow, “ _I’m here father! I was just going to take a bath!_ ”

He nods, “ _Alright, Niylah!_ ”

Abby sneaks into the tree line and sees the hut from behind, she sighs once then keeps walking to Arkadia.

**ARKADIA**

The walk to Arkadia took a while, Abby had to cover her tracks just like Niylah taught her so that no one would follow her. With the only gun she has, it wouldn’t be enough to make it back safely if she was ever ambushed.

The Alpha finally makes it back home, the guards opens the gates and let her inside. She is then greeted by Jackson with a data pad in hand. “Jackson, how are the patients going? Any progress?”

He nods and shows Abby the data pad, “Well, a few are suffering for leukemia; others are here for stomach virus; the kids are here for flu shots. I have taken care of some of the patients, both with leukemia and flus shots as well as a few stomach virus patients. Oh and Mrs. Jenkins is here to see you. She’s having one of her episodes again. I suggest you start with her. You’re the only one besides Roy, she listens to.”

“Very well.”

Mrs. Jenkins is an 80-year-old woman who survived the landing of the Ark. She is from the Arrow Station that crash landed in the Trikru territory about several miles away from Arkadia. She, as well as twenty people survived that crash. Mrs. Jenkins has a condition of anxiety, OCD, dementia and Alzheimer’s, due to that she goes to therapy every day and takes medication, the only few people that can help her through it is her doctor Abby and her only grandson, Roy who is now eighteen.

Mrs. Jenkins is sick, and goes through a variety of episodes that most people believe that she is crazy. She goes in and out of it, and would often forget who she is as well as the people around her, she would also believe that she is still in inside the Ark in space.

As Abby enters the room where Mrs. Jenkins is in, she calmly and quietly walks up to her so as not to startle her. Roy is there sitting next to her and he sees Abby walking towards them. “Grandma, doctor Abby is here to see you.”

“Who?” Mrs. Jenkins says confused.

Roy calmly repeats, “Doctor Abby. Remember? You wanted to see her today?”

Mrs. Jenkins nods, “I see, yes, I want to see doctor Abby. Where is she?”

“I’m here Mrs. Jenkins.” Abby smiles, she puts the data pad down on the table and takes a sit next to her. “How are you feeling today?”

The old woman smiles, “Oh much better thank you.”

“No, she’s not. She refuses to take her medication.” Roy corrected.

Abby shakes her head, “Mrs. Jenkins, why have you not taken your medication?”

She grumbles, “Oh I don’t need any medications, doctor, I’m as healthy as I was a little girl. Did you know that I played Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz? I won my first ribbon in 2081, you know?”

Abby smiles with encouragement, “I see. That must have been wonderful.”

“Oh yes. It was my first-time preforming, but Ralph was a patient man, he could never get upset with me, even if I were to hide his television remote control.” Mrs. Jenkins says as she accidentally changed the subject from playing Dorothy to her first time with her late husband Ralph.

“I understand. He must have loved you very much.” Abby encourage her. She knew that Mrs. Jenkins didn’t know what subject she chose for a conversation when she asked her if she took her medication. But then again, she was an elderly woman who’s lost her memory half the time.

The elderly woman chuckled, “Of course he does. Ralph was a stubborn man. He would never let any harm come to me. He would say that he wanted me to be happy and healthy so that one day we may go to the ground together.”

Roy tries his best to help his grandmother, even though he gets stressed over it, he didn’t like seeing her like this, having no memory of today or tomorrow. The thought that she doesn’t recognize him at all or the fact that she thinks that she’s still in space instead of the ground. But he loves her, because she’s family. Abby takes Mrs. Jenkins hand and calmly says, “Mrs. Jenkins, you must take your medication every day. Ralph would want you to get better.”

“Will I go to the ground with him?” She asked.

Abby smiles, “Of course. You can go to the ground with him, but you have to take your medication everyday okay?”

Mrs. Jenkins smiles and she lean back in her wheelchair, “Oh thank you doctor. Thank you.”

Abby looks to Roy, “Make sure she takes it.”

Roy nods, “Yes ma’am.”

As soon as Abby was about to leave, Mrs. Jenkins and Roy stayed in the room, because it was the only room where she was the safest. She has never left the room in years because her condition and because of the fact that she holds a lot of memories there. Memories even she can’t remember.

By the time she left Mrs. Jenkins’s room, Abby headed to the infirmary to check on the other patients. Kane was just walking to it on the other side of the hall. He spotted Abby getting inside the room and he followed her. “I need to talk with you Abby.”

“It can wait Kane; I have patients to attend to.” She said as she got straight to work.

“No, it can’t. It’s about what happened in Polis.”

Abby scoffed, “I could care less about what happened. She should have known better than to invite me there after the beating I gave her.”

He growls and pushes her arm to glare in her eyes, “And another thing, you being out of line will cost us the alliance, after everything we’ve been through, you still continue to act like a child!”

“I don’t care Marcus. All of this happen because she left us to die at Mount Weather, she used my daughter in order to get her people out and leaving our people trapped inside with a brunch of psychopaths who wanted to kill us and breed us like lab rats. So, if my attitude causes us to lose the alliance with the Commander I could care less!” Abby barked at him whilst getting in his face in front of the patients in the infirmary. They were all quite when they started yelling, didn’t know what was going on, and it was clearly none of their business to know. Kane gazing around the room, sick people eavesdropping in their conversation was embarrassing to say the least, he then glares at Abby who has not changed her expression one bit. “If you have nothing else to say, Marcus, I suggest you leave now so that I can attend to these people.” She snarls.

He gets to her face whispering a soft snarling growl, “This is not over,” and then leaves the room with the doors sliding shut. Abby just stands there watching him leave with the tail between his legs, and as soon as he was out of sight she begins to relax, black eyes turn back to normal and she attends to the patients in silence.

**FAR AWAY, IN UNKNOWN TERRITORY**

Her body had ached, her muscles hurt and her legs were heavy in pain, on account of all the running, and training she’d endured, Ontari had returned to her home after a long day of scouting and training, making sure that the kru is safe from unwelcomed visitors.

She was already set on getting some rest and a bite to eat when Roan showed up at her door. He puts his staff at the front door and makes his way to her, “You want to tell me what the hell was that?” he says growling.

“The fuck, are you going on about Roan?”

Roan pushed her, “Your actions yesterday! Have you lost your fucking mind? Disobeying Heda’s law by trying to kill Lexa?”

Ontari growls, “It would have worked too if you hadn’t interfered. That bitch was sitting right there waiting for the kill, and you couldn’t let me have it.”

“I don’t give a shit Ontari, you’ve disobeyed!”

She gets in his face, snarling at him as she stared up into his eyes, “Yeah, so what are you going to do about it, Roan?”

He growls and grabs her, pushing her against the wall. They stay like that for a few seconds until they lock lips in a heated passion, it was rough and exciting, at least for them anyways. Roan and Ontari strip each other’s clothes off starting with the armor and followed by the shirts. He sucked her neck hard making her yell and scratching the back of his neck with her nails, he keeps pushing her against the wall bumping her head as the items fall from place. They roughly kiss each other again this time until they couldn’t breathe. Ontari pulled his hair hard and he did the same to her, she bit his lip and he bites on her tongue, increasing the hardcore pleasure they loved so much, they still managed to take off each other’s clothes without removing themselves from the wall. She can feel his rock-hard cock against her belly as the itch in her crouch began to take control of her mind. He thrusts it inside her in a fast motion that nearly broke her insides, she screamed.

Roan fucked her hard, moving her hips against the wall that could have destroyed her pelvis. He didn’t care though. Ontari likes it rough. They look to each other in a heated passion, devouring each other’s eyes with lust. A bit of blood on their mouths as they grinned, Roan gets a view of her hips moving with his. Her leg is wrapped around him, pounding her hard against the wall that it could be cracked at any time, he lifts her up to bite on her breasts as she exposes her neck while biting her lip.

Roan bites her nipples hard, Ontari grabs hold of his strong shoulders, her nails piercing his skin as she forcefully pushes him to the floor. The back of his head is hit hard giving him a concussion, he shakes it off and continues to thrust his cock into her. She bounces up and down on him, her hands to his chest, his hands on her hips as he watches her plumped breasts go up and down. He grabs her neck squeezing tight, he growls and snarls. She removes his hand and hovers over him, her hands resting on either side of him as she stilled herself while she lets him move on his own. His hip is lifted up and his balls slapping her ass every time he thrusts.

Turning themselves over so that the alpha was on top this time, he takes one of her legs over his arm and fucks her even deeper. He grabs her throat again and squeezes, slapping her face until it becomes red. She growls and snarls at him, Ontari grabs him and kisses him fully and roughly. Smacking her breasts, pinching her nipples and squeezing them, then sticking his fingers inside her pussy while keeping his dick inside it thrusting hard, Roan plays with her clit with his thumb. She screamed, he growls and howls. Flipping her over to her belly, her ass raised up, Roan doesn’t remove his cock from place and continues to pound her. Ontari is on her hands and knees on the floor with her head resting on top of the discarded clothes, Roan is behind her pulling on her hair and slapping her ass.

The Alpha’s chest is red, sweat pouring down his body, his long brunette hair covers his face, he bites his bottom lip showing off his teeth, nose flaring, he doesn’t stop grinding his hips into hers. The Omega is sweating too. Her chest is red, her body going numb, brunette hair covers her face, biting her lips to hold back the screams to no avail, she pants like a horny dog begging to be fucked, begging to be knotted. Her pussy hurts so much that she feels like it’s on fire. Ontari yelps at the connection between her ass and his hand as he slaps it hard, she can almost feel his knot but it was hard to tell because her ass and pussy hurts so badly that the only thing she can feel is that.

Roan grabs her by the arms, placing her at the edge of the bed but still remaining on the floor, he holds her down. Grabbing her shoulders from under her arms, so close to her ear he whispers, “Are you going to talk back to me?”

Ontari fears the words in her mouth, she doesn’t say anything. Roan pulls her hair back and whispers again, “Answer me! Are you going to talk back to me?”

“No.” She tries.

“Liar!” He didn’t believe her and pushes her head down to the bed, he slaps her ass again, she yelps. “Are you going to talk back to me!?”

“No! No, I won’t talk back!” She yells.

He kept his hand to her head, plowing her harder still, “Who’s your king? Tell me! Who’s your king?!”

Ontari yells, “You are!”

Roan whispers in her ears, he slows down just a little, “Say it again? Say it again?”

She pants, whispering, “You are. You’re my king. You’re my king.”

“Who do you belong to? Hmm?” He demanded to hear.

She replied, “To – to you. To you, I belong to you, my king.”

“Do you want to stop?”

She nods.

“Use your words Ontari. Do you wish to stop?”

“No.”

“What do you want then? Answer me?”

Ontari exhales, “I – I want you to make me cum. Please, make me cum. I want to feel your knot inside me. Please cum inside me.”

“You wish for that, from your king?” He huffed.

“Yes! Yes, please.” She nods.

Roan continues moving his hips harder than before, he let’s go of her hair and places his hands on her hips. His knot forming, her pussy hot, breaths heavy. Their bodies stiff and tense, jerking back and forth, Ontari’s pussy aches but she can now feel his knot beginning to swell to its full form and since she’s small in height the pressure of his knot was larger than most, at least that’s what she thought. She was so hot and bothered and so tired that she felt her mind go blank, the sensation of his balls slapping against her, she feels something in the lower body being to ache, it hurts her. He leans over panting in her ear, Ontari quivering under him, shallow thrusts and feminine growls and purrs escape her voice as masculine growls escape his, slow and steady jerks as they both climaxes together with her extra juices coming from her clit, she stains the edge of the bed, trickling the sheets in hot liquids. Roan holds his position tightly, unable to remove his cock as it fills her fully. His kisses are lazy on her skin, biting her cheeks and neck, Ontari giggles turning her head slightly over her shoulder to kiss his lips.

The sun sets, the crows and ravens cawing in the night, few torches lit and guards posted within the area. The village is slightly silent, a few mild conversations here and there but nothing that would disturb the sleeping villagers. Roan and Ontari both have taken sleep, the blanket barely covers his whole body and more of hers, as she snuggles against him and his arm around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to Clarke?  
> What is Titus's plan?  
> Someone's got a crush on a young priestess.  
> Abby gets an unexpected call.  
> Lexa finds out something while in the enemy territory.

**Chapter 6**

**POLIS**

During the night, about a month has passed since Lexa and her small army left the city. Titus had entered the throne room of the tower, just staring outside of the window. He didn’t like what’s happening, what with the unknown territories, clan supplies gone missing, and his student, Lexa, charging in after them with just a small few.

As much as he wanted to argue, the decision was already made. He only wishes he could do something about these ghosts of warriors and at the moment, he has no clue.

Titus has a bad feeling about it, and he doesn’t like it. Within the moment of silence, the door opens and enters a small girl of dark skin, about average height with long braided dark hair with blonde highlights. She wore an exact replica of Titus’ _ouspika_ robes except she had on a hood.

“ _Amin_ _Titus?”_

Titus looks back and sees the girl, he motions for her to come stand at his side. “How was the journey in requiring the _Natblida?_ I hope it was not a waste of such a long trip.”

She sighs, “Unfortunately, the journey was not the problem. There have been some several lacks of Nightbloods within the territories. Luckily, we manage to find a few just outside of Eden’s Path, a couple of orphans from the war past.”

“The more Nightbloods we find, the least we will have to worry.”

Gaia was curious, “What is troubling you Master?”

Titus says nothing for about a few minutes. Should he be troubled? Or should he not? Evidence upon these mysterious warrior ghosts is only just, there is no evidence to actually prove they are the ones behind it. Maybe, it is a conspiracy within the clans. One blaming the other to dominate power, and by doing so, gain access to the Commander throne. And if so, which clan would be bold enough to take it? At the very moment, each clan hates the other, so it is in fact difficult to choose which. He thinks, what has become of this world?

His thoughts are soon interrupted by Gaia calling out to him. “Master Titus?”

He looks to her when called upon. With his hands to his back, he begins to question his thoughts. He sees her waiting for him to respond, with her hands folded to her front. “You have been to the territories, Gaia, you’ve seen much, correct?”

“Yes, Master.”

“And you have seen the clans and their leaders do you not? Talked to the people in your quest for Nightbloods?” He says.

“Yes, Master, I have.”

Titus nods, “Tell me, what do the people say, about this, about these crimes committed in the territories?”

Gaia was sure at what he’s getting at, so she answered him with whatever knowledge she knows, “They believe it to be a coax. A child’s game Master.”

“A child’s game? How so?”

“Well, they believe that there isn’t a such thing as ghosts, Master. They believe that their neighboring clans are taking advantage of the situation and are using a false story about warrior ghosts invading the lands.” Gaia says as they now walk away from the window and into the middle of the room after a few steps down.

He nods, “And what do you think?”

“You want my opinion, Master?”

“Yes,” stopping his movements to face her, “What is your opinion on this?”

Her opinion? “Well, Master, my guess there would be two sides to this. Either that it’s a fake, that the rumors about warrior ghosts is in fact a lie and we have nothing to worry about. However, if it is indeed true then we must prepare for the worse.”

“Hmm. Heda has already decided to go and find out the truth. She left only a month ago, and of course we have not heard a word from her since. We must assume that she was either killed or lost somewhere beyond the known lands. At any rate, we must make sure the people do not retaliate in her absence.”

Gaia nods in agreement, “I agree Master Titus. I suggest we have a secondary leader, a temporary Heda to keep the peace while Heda Lexa is away.”

Titus smiles, “An excellent idea my young apprentice, a temporary Heda for the time being until Heda Lexa returns.” He places a hand to her shoulder, “Summon young Aden, I must speak to him at once.”

“Master Titus, are you sure?”

“Yes.” That was all he said.

Gaia isn’t sure of this idea. She knows the boy, aside from he’s records and skills, Gaia knows this boy. But given the situation, there is not another choice. _“Sha Amin Titus.”_ She bows then leaves to retrieve the boy.

**FAR AWAY, IN UNKNOWN TERRITORY**

It’s still night, only a month since Lexa came to this land of the unknown, hoping to find her enemy, hoping to find the source of the rumors that traveled throughout the Coalition Territories, hoping to erase the foolish thought of ghosts from the people’s minds, only to find out half of it was true.

The ghosts were real. The rumors were real. Wanheda was real. Clarke… is real. At least in physical form. She has the same voice, the same looks, the same birthmark on the corner of her lip. And yet… she’s different.

Colder.

Scarier.

Lexa wasn’t sure, but for some reason, it’s familiar. The presents of Wanheda, her character, her role was all too familiar. She’s not sure she understands it of course but she somehow knows it’s like a dream she once had. Or maybe a past life experience she’s forgotten. Whatever it is, it scares her, even if it’s not showing itself.

Her body aches. Sleeping in a wrong position wasn’t helping. The scent of unmarked Omegas in Clarke’s bed hurts her. The ale didn’t bother Lexa, she was used to it by now, but the scent of her mate, her beloved Alpha courting others, having to witness one of them giving Clarke’s cock pleasure when she first entered the tent had really hit her where she lives.

Her heart.

Jealousy had covered it. Rage burns it. Guiltiness spreads it, like virus.

She was only partially happy to see Clarke alive and well. To have felt her skin against hers. To have been able to consummate their bond once again even if it was just meaningless sex. To Lexa, she had that feeling again, the one she used to have when Clarke wasn’t like this, like she is now.

Even with all this aside, she knows she’s betrayed her. She knows she’s guilty in every aspect of the word. But…

…was she? I mean, was she really guilty for leaving Clarke behind? Did she make the right choice? She doesn’t know. All the questions in her head, she’s not sure how to answer them, or if there was a right answer, she couldn’t find it.

Lexa, slowly getting up from the bed, hands cuffed, barely dressed. Her clothes were a bit torn after being almost raped by a pack of Alphas she doesn’t even know and to have Clarke – Wanheda – forcefully take her to bed and then having to feel something inside that was not what she expected. Lexa felt hurt and humiliated. She didn’t show it of course.

She got to fix her shirt a little bit, and when she grabbed the waist band of her pants, she saw Clarke sitting on her throne with a bottle of ale she’s been chugging down. Wanheda, leaning back on the skull chair, barely sitting straight. Completely in a haze, Clarke looks like she’s bored, her mind is somewhere else and she’s quiet.

Lexa gets up to buckle up her pants and goes to her. She sees that Clarke is not paying attention and that she’s in her own little world in her mind. Something Lexa wonders about.

She was on the side of her chair, as she tried to take the bottle away from her. Clarke grips it in her hands as a reflex. Knowing that she’s not letting go, Lexa moves Clarke’s red hair out from her face and tucks it behind her ear. She then cups her face and gently forces her to look in her direction. But Clarke isn’t looking towards her.

“Clarke… what has become of you?” Lexa says to herself, not knowing if she heard it too. She wipes Clarke’s lips with her thumb when she saw a bit of liquid coming down to her chin. “You shouldn’t drink so much, Clarke, you can get sick.”

“The fuck, do you care?” Wanheda finally speaks.

Lexa stopped, putting the bottle to the floor and looked at her, to get a few minutes to hold off on what she might say, “I do care Clarke. I care about you.”

“No, you don’t,” She says as she raised her eyes to face her. The look of hate and disgust ran over. Nothing but hatred in her red eyes that were once blue. “You don’t care about me at all. In fact,” Wanheda says as soon as she grabbed Lexa’s neck. She squeezed, giving the impression of choking her. Wanheda raises, not removing her hand from her neck and says, “You were the one who killed me. And now, I have risen from the grave, I’ve become a new being, more powerful than I once were. I am Wanheda.” Clarke then tosses Lexa to the ground. She gasps and coughs, grasping at her neck, rubbing the soreness.

Lexa coughs, “This isn’t like you Clarke. You’re better than this. I know that you are. Please Clarke, stop this. Uncuff me and let’s go home, together.”

“No.”

Lexa growls, as she hits floor with her cuffed hands, “You can’t honestly say that you have no home, Clarke, because it’s ridiculous! You have a home. With your people, with me!”

“This is my home. These are my people.”

She growls again, “No they’re not! They’re traitors and thieves. Rapists. They aren’t loyal to anyone!”

“After five years, you don’t get to judge.”

“I have every right to. I am still Heda. I know these people better than you do; I know what they’re capable of.”

“And yet you exile them, all under false pretenses, some were exile for false crimes, others were in the wrong place, in the wrong time. You’ve exiled them without a say or trail. You even sought to exile the woman you claim to love.” Wanheda turns her head slightly to the left, “Clarke is dead because of you.”

“No! She’s not dead, she’s standing right in front of me! You are standing right in front of me, Clarke! You are not dead!” Lexa yelled at her, grinding her teeth, clutching her fists.

“She is dead.”

“Enough of this! You’re not dead, Clarke! You’re alive, you’re breathing! The dead can’t breathe, it would be physically impossible!” Lexa growled.

“She is dead…”

“Stop it!!!” She hated Clarke acting this way. What’s the matter with her? Why does she continue saying that she’s dead, when she’s clearly alive? Had she lost her sense of morality? Has she no idea of who she is? Has the impact of the mountain messed with her head, that she doesn’t remember what her name is or who she mated with?

No, it couldn’t be that. She knows who she is, she knows her mate, she knows where she came from. But is she being stubborn, playing these games with Lexa because deep down she really hates her? Does she hate Lexa for leaving? Does she hate Lexa for having to choose between them, her people or her mate, the mate that she’s known since the age of 13? Does she hate Lexa for trespassing into her so-called village of outcasts? Does she hate Lexa for letting her died in the flames of Mount Weather?

She didn’t know. She couldn’t have known. Had she seen the outcome before it happened, she would have done something about, but she didn’t. Lexa didn’t know.

She had pondered this, all of this. Is this the cost of it? Has she truly lost her Alpha? Has Clarke become so clouded with hate that she would punish the very woman, the very Omega she had mated with all those years ago?

And yet, and still, she is so defiant. So, determine to play this ridiculous game with her. Cat and mouse, beast to prey, so determine to not face the truth, that Clarke is in fact alive.

She is alive, whether she wants to admit to it or not. Lexa will not give up. She refuses to.

Wanheda stands there, her back turned from Lexa as she is sitting on the floor, cuffed. Her red long hair, that smells of blood and ash, touching the rear of her pants. Her bare skin covered in scars, marks and bruises, left questions in Lexa’s head.

Has she really done this to herself? Did something happen to her? Was she torture or attacked by an animal? Why were there marks on her skin? Her fair, creamy skin covered in hideous markings. What has happened to Clarke?

Wanheda pays no mind to Lexa, she only stands there with her back turned. There is an aura about her stance. A dark, ominous aura that had a color. A dark shade of red and black, surrounding her, cloaking her.

This was her pheromone, her inner Alpha’s aura, slipping through for dominance. Telling everyone that she is top dog of her pack, that she is leader, that she is feared and respected. Her people believe that she can bring the dead to life, and damned those to hell should they turn against her.

Wanheda was that powerful. It may be superstitious, but who’s to say it can’t be true? A lot of things have happened over the past five years.

**ARKADIA**

After finishing the last patient, Abby had returned to her home and locked the door shut. She sighs as she leans against it, then goes to her dresser to retrieve her clothes.

While gathering her clothes, she heads to the bathroom and runs the hot water. Abby removes her dirty clothes and tosses them in the hamper. Entering the shower, she finds herself in a calm state, water dripping down her body, washing away the dirt and mud, soothing her aching muscles. Her blondish brown hair soft and wet to her back, grabbing the shampoo, she scrubs it thoroughly then rinse. The same with the conditioner. Both had an argan oil ingredient that smells like a white grapefruit and mint. After washing her hair, she went on to the rest of her body, using a loofah and an Irish spring soap.

Once she was done, she got out of the shower, putting her clean clothes on, and heads to the bedroom, but just before she hit the bed, she heard a voice on her other walkie talkie she kept in her room.

Since the room was sound proof, she knew it could be only one person to contact her through it. As she goes to her bedside table, she picks up the walkie, “Niylah?”

 _“It’s me, Abby.”_ She replied.

Abby sounded worried, “Are you ok, are you safe?”

_“Yes, I’m alright, I just wanted to hear your voice.”_

Abby sighed to herself, as she climbed into bed, “Where are you, does your father know that you’re up this late?”

_“I waited until father was asleep to talk to you. I’m in the horse shed just outside the hut.”_

Abby smiles, “Niylah, I know you don’t have a horse. Now where are you really?”

_“You know me too well, love. I’m in the bunker, our little home away from home. I thought I’d come by and talk with you here. I miss you, Abby.”_

Laying her back against the wall of the bed, Abby had imagined the bunker which Niylah was in. Having the same décor of flowers and plants, powered by UV lights to kept them from dying, hanged on the ceiling. A stash of food in the fridge, wide open space for them to move around, and the bed they once shared. A few shelves here and there; filled with trinkets, jars, dishes, extra bed sheets, furs and blankets, extra clothes, and books. On the walls were love letters and poems they’ve wrote each other, pictures of flowers, even a sketch engraved that says ‘Abby + Niylah 4ever’ with a heart around it. There was a table underneath it with two sits. A kitchen with sink and running water from the river just outside.

The sound of her voice settles her heart, she smiles at the thought of her Beta. “I miss you too. So… what are you up to?”

_“Well… I was just sitting here at table, just staring at the engraving on the wall. Thinking about you, wishing you were here.”_

Abby purrs, “Skaikru has a curfew, you know. The gates are locked. No one leaves after 11 at night so…”

Niylah groans over the walkie, _“Ugh, you and your rules.”_

Abby nods, “Well, babe, what do you want me to do? The gates wouldn’t open until 6.”

 _“But I need you. I miss your touch.”_ Niylah whines.

“Do you want to try it again?”

_“Yes.”_

Abby drops the walkie and goes to get her datapad from the drawer she keeps hidden. While being five years, Skaikru had contacted the ring of the Ark in space and left it online so that they would have a world-wide network service for things such as datapads, Wi-Fi and others.

Since Abby uses a datapad for her patients in the med-bay, she has a secret one in her room for…other purposes.

She logs on to the datapad and showed that Niylah had also logged in too. The Alpha see her Beta inside the bunker, in the screen. The auto is at a minimum. And the lighting is at a default. Abby soon gets comfortable in bed and watches Niylah walking to what seem to be the bed within the bunker. She lays the pad on a flat board so it’s not to move.

Niylah had on her casual sleeping clothes of a loose shirt and shorts from what Abby can see. _“Hey you.”_

“Hey yourself. I see you’re wearing my favorite outfit.” From what the Beta sees, Abby has on a tank top and black pants. Niylah can also see her abs from just the shirt itself. Her tone muscles, makes her moan. _“I thought I’d put something nice for you. And I know how much you like this shirt,”_ Niylah purrs as she leans back against her hands to support the chest as she shows off her shorts to the Alpha’s eyes, _“and these shorts.”_

The Alpha growls and whimpers, “Niylah…”

 _“And I know how much you like it when remove my shirt and reveal my breasts to you. Showing off the marks you gave me on my skin.”_ The Beta says as she takes off her loose grey shirt, tossing it to the floor and she traces the bite marks Abby made. Niylah gently moves her hand over her body, from her neck to her chest to fill-up her beautiful breasts. Giving them a squeeze, her lust eyes sent shivers down Abby’s spine but as soon as she sees her Beta grabbing one of her tits then licking them with her tongue, the bulge in Abby’s pants began to grow.

The Alpha whimpers, “That’s mine…”

Niylah knew every trick to get Abby all worked up, and she played it well. She gave Abby a lustful look, smiling as she does so, caressing her breast, _“I need you Abby, can’t you see that? I need you so badly.”_

“You do?” She whimpers.

The Beta nods, biting her lips seductively, _“Yes, baby, my body’s craving for you, and I know that you’ve become hard. Let me see it.”_

The Alpha does what her Beta tells her, not wanting to displease her mate. Abby unbuttons and zips down her pants to pull out her hard cock to stroke it slowly. Niylah sees her cock out and she gets on her knees, placing her hand above her shorts. “Is this what you wanted?”

 _“Mmmm yes. That’s what I need. It’s so hard, my Alpha. You’ve made me so wet; I can’t stand it. I need you inside me Abby, I need that cock of yours inside me,”_ Niylah says as she begins to remove her shorts leaving her panties on just to tease Abby. _“I miss you touch on my skin, your scent, your warmth…”_

Abby whimpers when she sees her Beta, through the screen of the tablet, half nude. She strokes her cock gently and slowly, so turned on by her teasing Beta, she felt like she was about to faint. The Alpha growls and whimpers, “Niy, you’re killing me.”

_“…Your taste. That’s what I miss the most, Abby. I need you to fuck me Abby, my pussy’s dripping so much. Just to feel your tongue licking my pussy. Ooooh, I love it.”_

“N-N-Niy, wh-wha-what are doing?”

Niylah smirks at her Alpha. She seductively takes off her panties in front to the screen shot. Abby whimpers, her cock hard and trembling, she wants to fuck her. She wants to make love to her, to take her back into her arms and mate her again, but she knows she can’t and it’s frustrating her inner self. Niylah plays the seductress very well, she likes getting Abby all railed up. It made the sex great. The Beta has a weakness for her Alpha, and her weakness is that she can’t get enough.

Once the panties were removed, a strain of lady cum came out, almost as a tease for the Alpha.

Abby kept on stroking her hard cock, she removed her shirt to show off her abs and skin tone. Her lean muscles are good for catching people and seducing people too. The Alpha growls and whimpers when she sat back down, exposing her legs wide to the screen. _“Ooh, Abby…”_

“Niy, no! No, that’s mine! You don’t touch that but me. It’s mine!”

The Beta whines, _“But I miss you so much, baby, I’m so horny I just want to cum on your cock. I want you inside me, my Alpha. I want to ride you slowly, savor every moment of it until you cum inside,”_ she rubs her fingers towards her wet pussy, circling her throbbing clit. She moans Abby’s name, _“Oh Abby, I want you feel your knot inside me. Mmm, yes. Put your fingers in me like this, licking my clit.”_

The Alpha whimpers even more. She sees her Beta fingering herself on the camera, this made her super hard, by the time she took off her tank top, Niylah had her fingers coming in and out of her soaked pussy. “Oh Niylah, it’s so hot.”

_“Your cock is so big Abby; I want you to put it my mouth and gag me with it. Drink your cum, and swallow it down my throat. Wouldn’t you want that my Alpha? You want your Beta to take care of you?”_

Abby nods, “Yes… I’ll shove my cock deep inside you and stretch out that tight pussy. Make you scream my name, start begging for my load.”

Niylah tilts her head back, rubbing her pussy more, hearing the squishy sounds of her Beta cum. Her clit throbs so much, she began to rub her entire hand over it. Grabbing her breasts in the other and began to squeeze, pinching her nipples, the Beta purrs, moans, whines and pants. She needs her Alpha inside her, the temptation was killing her. Niylah became incredibly horny she began to fuck herself while Abby watches from the camera. Niylah takes her fingers out and show Abby her mess, _“I need you to clean me baby, I’ve made such a mess. I need that magic tongue of yours. Rub it on your cock and take advantage of your Beta. Fuck this pussy more.”_

Abby whines, whimpers, rubbing her cock, her knot forming, she felt like she was going to burst. And she did. The Alpha came on her stomach, her load was long and thick, like fireworks blasting out of the rocket and being covered by her hand. Niylah became super wet after see her Alpha’s cum covered cock, she continues to masturbate in front of the tablet’s camera. The Alpha growls and whimpers, “Oh Niylah, fuck! Oh, that’s good, go ahead and stroke my cock. Keep fingering yourself baby. You look so beautiful.”

 _“Abby,”_ Niylah whines, her cheeks turned red, _“I can’t… I’m gonna cum.”_ She screams, fingering herself, she begins to squirt her omega juices on the sheets of the bed. Wishing her Alpha was there to hold her through her orgasm. Continuously breathing heavy, she rides her orgasm until she can no longer move. Abby’s cock cums again and again, “Ah shit!”, until her knot was finished. She stares at the screen, Niylah struggling to sit up and leans over on all fours. Her breasts hang low on her chest.

What Abby wouldn’t give to have her cock in between them. Having Niylah suck her like that and unloading her thick cum in her mouth. It turned her on and she began to stroke her hard cock again.

The Beta was now on her stomach, her bubbly ass was seen in front of the screen for the Alpha. She lifted up her ass just a little to finger fuck her pussy more, _“Mmm Abby. I need you so much, baby. I can’t stop fingering my pussy. I want to taste my cum on your cock. I’m dripping, my Alpha. I want feel every inch of your cock inside my tight hole.”_

“I’ll have you wrapped around me, soon baby, your legs around my waist, your hands on my shoulders while I bounce you on my hard cock.” Abby groans, whimpers and growls.

Niylah purrs and whines, _“That’s my cock, my beautiful Alpha’s cock.”_

Abby nods and whimpers, “It’s yours, Niy, you’re the only one who gets to touch it. You get to rub your nipples on it, message it with her breasts, lick it with your tongue, stick it in your pussy and tight ass, suck my balls dry, and swallow my cum down your throat.”

_“Mmhmm. Fuck yes. I love that cock. I want to mark you again, and moan your name.”_

“Do it baby girl, go ahead and say my name.”

_“Abby.”_

“Say it again.”

Niylah shuts her eyes, _“Oh Abby.”_

Abby groans, growls and whimpers, “Who’s your Alpha? Who do you belong to?”

 _“Aah, you’re my Alpha, I belong to you!”_ Niylah feels like she was going to cum again. _“Take advantage of me my Alpha, use me however you like!”_

The Alpha’s cock throbs so much that Abby can feel her heartbeat through it, “Niy I need you to deep throat me, I want my cock in your mouth until you gag on it while I eat your pussy.”

Niylah bites her lips, grinding her hips to the rhythm of her fingers. Her pussy soaked, dripping down and staining the bed, _“Oh Abby, you’re so good to me. I’ll moan even louder if you pinch my nipples. Make you suck on my breasts. My clit’s throbbing baby, I need you to take care of it for me. Mmh fuck me Abby. Fuck me hard.”_

“Fuck, you’re such a bad girl Niy, I’m gonna have to punish you when I get over there. You made my cock so hard.” Abby’s face was starting to flush.

Moving her fingers and her hips faster, she then puts her other hand, her other fingers, into her ass and being to fuck her from behind. Niylah was so turned on by Abby’s cock in the screen, she couldn’t help herself. She needed her Alpha’s cock, she needed Abby. Too feel her. Arms around her, to smell her scent, to bite her skin, to wrap her wet dripping pussy around that huge cock of hers. _“Ah! Abby, fuck me, fuck me hard. Please! Punish me with your cock!”_ She says as she fingers herself, her ass has become wet too.

Abby moves forward on the bed, she places the tablet down, and letting it stand, she then leans over continuing to stroke her hard cock. The damn thing nearly swollen, knot tied to the brim, to the point where she can’t hold it. She sees the thickness of her Beta’s cum, the whiteness of it dripping down to the sheets. Abby wants to lick it clean; she wants to taste it. “Oh, God damnit!”

Minutes went by, hours, the Alpha and Beta continue to tease each other via webcam. Cumming, climaxing from left to right until they could no longer control themselves that they were covered in their own juices. Too exhausted to continue further, Abby’s knot was gone and Niylah felt much better. Her body aches but at least she was able to satisfy her Alpha and herself. _“That… was amazing.”_

“You’re amazing Niy. I can’t believe we did it again.” Abby grin.

Niylah purrs as she takes the tablet, _“Well, believe it Abby, I’ll only do this with you, for you. You’re my Alpha. I only wish I would be able to hold you, to feel your touch again.”_

Abby whimpers, “You will, Niy. I promise.”

**FAR AWAY, IN UNKNOWN TERRITORY**

In the home of the once Azgeda warriors, Roan and Ontari were cuddled up together in bed. After mating, they became too exhausted to leave their home for the night shift. The Alpha had given his Omega quiet a work out, of course, she had it coming after the way she acted.

Roan knew they can’t disrespect their Heda’s laws. He knew this first hand, because the last time someone disrespected Wanheda was not a pretty sight to see…

Some time ago, someone tried to assassinate Wanheda while she slept. This man claiming that she was nothing more than Alpha gangster wanting to take power over the people just like Heda Lexa. The man had also claimed that if he were to kill Wanheda, then that power would be given to him in exchange for his crimes.

The man had thought wrongly.

Wanheda had knew one of them would betray her. She let him have his fun until the point where she then killed him.

Her recruits, her new people, have witnessed this act of treason with their own eyes, and had witnessed the power Wanheda truly has.

She had grabbed the man by his sacred parts and dragged him outside of her tent. She had called out to the people stating that, _“I have given you life, a second chance to start anew, yet I am rewarded with assassination? You, who were exiled by Lexa and forced to fend for yourselves like dogs. I have given you a home, I became your savior, and yet you would deny me?”_ She went on saying. Everyone had saw Wanheda’s hand gripping the cock and balls of the man who tried to kill her in sleep. She squeezed hard, and the man yelled as he felt his parts ripped from flesh by her hand. The crowd was without breath as the man clutched his bleeding crouch while Wanheda stood over him. It was a public display.

The man, on his knees, holding onto his bleeding crouch as it was departed of balls and cock, pleading to Wanheda for mercy. She had only replied, _“You would beg for life, in the hands of death herself? It is unavoidable. You were given a chance to live, away from the Coalition who have turned their backs on you. To all of you. Instead you resorted in treason, that cannot be forgiven.”_

She gave the dogs his parts as she resorted in tearing his shirt, moving his head to the side and then biting him hard to the point of pain. The people had watched, as blood spilled from her lips. Wanheda was drinking the blood of the man. While she did, her nails ripped his flesh from behind, tearing open the back, pulling the skin off and slowly ripping off the ribs. The man had cried out to the gods for mercy for they have sent the devil in human form as punishment for his crime. Wanheda made the man live through the experience, kept him alive as he suffered at her hands. The hands of death. With the ribs open, she tore his lungs and heart, drinking and feasting. Her hands covered in blood as well as her face. The man, now dead, collapses to the ground, his eyes were lifeless and his pale skin showed with a hint of blood coming from the mouth.

A slow, torturous death.

Wanheda’s cold, red glowing eyes sparked fear in the people. She looked into their souls, reading them, watching them. It had sent a chill to the spine. And as she finished with the organs, she arises to address the people. _“This man thought it wise to cross me. Doubted my ability to lead and there for challenged my authority by trying to assassinate me. He thought he could escape death by granting mercy, but I am death, and you cannot escape it. I know all, and I see all. Death is everywhere. I granted you freedom away from the Coalition Lexa had you under where you were merely slaves to her power, here, you are free. I gave you life, but cross me and you will die.”_

From there, everyone had pledged their loyalty to Wanheda as they all kneeled and bow to her, praising her and calling her Heda. Everyone was given permission to do whatever they liked, they had nowhere else to go. Wanheda, as vile as she may be to the man she killed, was a total opposite of their once Heda Lexa. For she, had showed mercy, she had led them well, no violence was seen in the village by others from the Coalition. They’ve kept hidden from them, in secret for five long years. They’ve enjoyed their new home, and have grown in numbers. They had gain advantage of the Coalition weapons, all thirteen of them.

The only thing that had troubled Roan was, why have they not killed Lexa and her troops now that they are here in the village? What was the angle? Was this some sort of test, to prove once and for all that they are not loyal to the once great Commander of the 13th clans?

Thoughts had played in the mind, but were disturbed by the sounds of Ontari as she stirred in bed. “Roan, what troubles you? Why do you not sleep?”

“I’ve just been thinking.”

Ontari sits up and rubs his back, “About what? Tell me?”

Roan purred at her touch, knowing she had found the favorite spot he likes, “It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.”

“No. I will not have my mate in deeper thoughts than usual, now tell me what’s bothering you?” Ontari growls.

“The events that occurred… and your actions in the square.”

The Omega huffed, “Ugh, not this again.”

“Yes, this again. Ontari, what you tried to do was inexcusable.” Roan growls.

“Inexcusable? Roan, she was sitting right there! Shackled with the rest of her men. Knowing that she was practically waiting for the kill, what would you have me do?” Ontari growls and lays back down.

Roan growls as he gets up from bed to face her, “How about nothing? How about the fact that Wanheda could have killed you for going against her law?”

The Omega gets up and out of bed in a huff, she angrily walks towards the counter bare naked, not bothering to put clothes on or finds a robe to cover herself. She takes a cup of water to drink, “I don’t give a shit.”

“Careful, Ontari. She has eyes and ears everywhere. Saying that you don’t care is like a signed confession, one that I will not see it pass.” Roan calmly said to her.

She nods and turns. She looks at him and he too was bare naked in front of her. His cock was soft and it dangled, his ripe muscles were sharp and veiny. His chest hard and slightly covered in hair. Then looking upon his face, was his beard and mustache, the scars markings on his body as well as his face stating that he was Azgeda, long dark brunette hair and a serious look on his face. Ontari had fallen in love with that face, and of course, his skills in battle. Everything else was a plus. “What’s the point of it Roan? I have been labeled a child killer by the very woman who sent us to exile. I’ve never harmed a child in my life,” She paused for a moment as she softly says, “I can’t even bare your child.”

Roan stills himself. He knew Ontari was right about one thing, that she couldn’t bare his child. They’ve tried, even at a young age. Countless times, and yet still no child of their own. Ontari felt like something was wrong with her, like if she had been cursed, especially if she’s labeled a child killer.

The Alpha stares at her. Soft skin, beautiful breasts, an hour glass figure and her long brunette hair, the scars on her face and body signifying that she was once Azgeda. A young, beautiful Omega he fell in love with since he was teenager. His father never approved of his relationship with Ontari because of her age and her attitude towards people. It didn’t stop him from mating her eventually.

He goes up to her, grabbing her arms, staring at her eyes, “We will have a child one day, I promise.”

“How can you be so sure of yourself?”

“I have faith. You and I will have children, at least one of each. And that label can go straight to hell.” Roan purrs, rubbing his thumb on her skin. The Omega purrs at his touch. She places her hand on his chest and abs, feeling the ripples of his hot flesh, several scars lay upon it, proof that he was involved in battle for survival.

“You know,” The Omega begins to say, “Your father never approved our bonding. Especially, with our age difference. And if we have a child…”

Roan growls at hearing, “Fuck my father. If he cannot accept our love, then there is no room for him in my life.”

The Omega purrs to him. Planting a kiss on his lips while slipping her hand to his cock, squeezing his balls in pleasure. He whimpers at her touch, and he begins to move his hands to her ass and sticks his finger in her tight hole. She purrs and whines when he pushes and pulls his finger in and out of her.

Roan then picks her up, brushing the items from the counter away, and places her on top without leaving the kiss.

The Alpha then licks his Omega’s sore pussy gently and thrusting his middle finger in her ass. He runs his dirty finger in the lips of her pussy and continues to finger fuck her more. He moves her a little bit forward, licks his hand to rub his cock and slides it in her ass and fucks her.

Ontari purrs and moans, Roan growls and whimpers, both were enjoying the show, both were enjoying the pleasure they’re receiving to each other. She then puts her legs on his shoulders as if to go deeper inside. It wasn’t their usual speed, but since they just had sex a few hours ago, and the fact that Ontari’s body was still recovering, they had no choice.

Roan’s cock was squeezed by her walls, it made it harder to move and it felt so good. He felt like he was going to cum any second, “Ontari, you’re squeezing me too hard…”

“I’m sorry Roan, I can’t help it, it feels too good.” She purrs, humping her hips back and forth on his hard cock she loved so much.

His chest grew red, thrusting his hips in her, feeling his balls slapping her ass, the wetness of her insides. Roan did manage to get out of her in order to spit in her hole, then rubbing it on his cock and placing it back in. 

It was more wet now than before, and it was a bit easier to move. The Alpha growls, grabbing Ontari’s breast and sucking at the nipples like a newborn. It turned her on and she grabbed his head and kissed him fully, a deep, passionate kiss. The touch of tongue fighting for dominance knowing full well she could never win at feel of his touch. She loves him so much, and he loves her, that neither of them was strong enough when intimate with each other in the privacy of their home.

Roan moves back to take a view of his cock inside her ass, caressing her breast, he thrusts even harder. Spreading her legs wide, he, again spits this time on her pussy and rubs it with his fingers. Fingering her painful pussy and rubbing her sensitive clit with his thumb, she had her eyes in the back of her head when he did this.

Ontari moans and whimpers, “Roan please…”

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’ve got you. Go ahead and cum, baby.” Roan purrs in her ear.

The Omega, given no choice over her body, had urinated again, only this time it was on her mate’s stomach, her sore pussy gasping in her orgasm. The Alpha takes out his cock and runs it over the yellow liquid, soothing the flow and covering his junk with it. One again, a complete turn on. He soon stuffs it back inside her ass, and fucks her faster and harder until his knot began to form, locking them. “You never could hold your piss in, _hainofi_.” Roan purrs and kisses her lips to a full.

“That’s only because you have a big cock, _ai haihefa_. It feels so good. Mmm.” Ontari purrs, moving her hips to his. Feeling his knot grow to a full, Roan took Ontari off the counter and laid his back on the bed while she rode him on top.

Her breasts jiggle up and down, taking as much of his knot as she could in her ass. From her experience, Roan was big, especially if he was knotted. The Alpha laid there enjoying the show of his horny Omega, grabbing her breasts in his hands, he sat up just a little to suck them, then her neck. Tracing his teeth on her flesh for a tease. His hot breath makes her quiver and shake, brushing his hair with her nails, breathing against his ear, moaning his name over and over again. He bites her, marking her again and again and again.

She yelps, buckling her hips against him, she felt his knot burst inside her. Roan’s warm cum streaming her anus all the way, until it became a bit soft and Ontari got off to lay him back down to suck him off. Roan, too, had the chance to lick her private area, but he went as gentle as he could, savoring the moment of her essence of her womanhood and the vile stench of her rectum.

The Omega sucks his cock and licks up hers and his mess with her tongue. Teasing his half hard knot became a thing for her because she would always have him spur more of his cum to the point where she would drink it. Even using her breast would drain him out.

By the time they were finished, they were too exhausted to move or even get out of bed. Ontari had crawled into a ball and fell asleep, Roan comes to cover her with the blanket and wraps her around his arms, kissing her gently then following her in dreams.

**POLIS**

The city was still dark, but nearly morning, as the sky dims just a little brighter. The streets are quiet and barely anyone around, except for the guards of course. Gaia exits the tower, placing her hood on to cover her identity, as she walks around keeping quiet and avoiding the security as best, she can.

She sees two of them and manages to stay clear of them, then there was a sound. The two guards were alerted and went to see who it was. Gaia thought she was spotted but it turns out that the one who made the noise was in fact a cat digging through the trash.

Gaia was safe… at least that’s what she thought.

A stranger had grabbed her and pulled her away from praying eyes. Her mouth was covered, to only heard a whisper of a voice, “Shh, Gaia, it’s me. Calm yourself.”

“Don’t do that, you could have given me a heart attack.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry, but what are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Do you know how worried your mother is? You know, civilians are not allowed to roam around the streets at night. What were you thinking?”

Gaia sigh, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were on guard duty.”

“I’m always on guard duty. Now what are you doing out here?”

She nods, “I can’t tell you. I was sworn to secrecy.”

“Did Titus send you out here?”

“I can’t say for sure.”

“Gaia…”

She groans, “Alright fine. He did send me, but it’s only for official Flamekeeper business. I can’t say anymore. I just need you to promise me that you won’t say anything. No one can know.”

“Just be careful okay? I don’t want your mother to kill me if she finds out what happened to you.”

Gaia smiles, “She’s not that type of person.”

“You don’t know your mother. Hurry up with whatever it is you’re doing then come home alright?”

The young Flamekeeper smiles, giving a kiss to the check, she says, “I will, I promise.” Then she leaves to continue with her assignment. While the other goes to the other side of the street and continues patrolling, when a guard stops to talk. “Did you see anyone, Anya?” A guard said.

“No! I saw no one.” She replied.

With Anya’s lie, Gaia went on to walk the streets in silence. She got passed the market place and headed for the next house down. There, she saw a wood carving of a bull just above the door and a sign under it that said Black & Smith. She knew she was in the right house, because she can smell the stench of freshly made swords and other weapons. She checked her surrounds before knocking on the door.

A man had opened the door, he was about in his early 30s, average build, Latino complexions, light beard and mustache, several tribal tattoos on his arms, torso and face, dreadlocks tied to a ponytail but only a few manages to hang down over his face, and light grey eyes. He was shirtless, aside from wearing pants, and smelled of sweat and fire. His name was…

“Marlow.”

He sighs, sliding his hand down on the door, “Gaia… Can I assume you didn’t come here for a social call?”

“May I come in?” She asked.

“If you must. Knowing you, and I do…you wouldn’t come here just to see me and chat, am I right?” Marlow says as he closes the door behind him.

Gaia takes off her hood, turning towards him, she swallows, “It’s about the boy. I need to speak with him.”

Marlow growls, nodding his head, “Oh, no. Not him.”

“Marlow…”

“Gaia, you told me, specifically, not to reveal him to the public. You and I both know how dangerous that is if people were to find out the truth.” He whispered softly to her.

Gaia also had whispered softly to him, “Yes, I am aware of that. But the situation is direr than that. Many don’t know the truth. No one does, only those willing to keep the secret. Even Master Titus doesn’t know.”

“Then why tell me?”

“I only told you because I trust you. And I know you would protect him. Just as I know you would protect me. No one else knows I came here.” Gaia says to him in a whisper. Standing close to him, pointing her finger at his chest, left him silent for the moment.

Regaining his thoughts, he looks to her soft, light brown eyes. “You know I would do more than just protect you.”

Gaia shutters at his words. The way he goes by them, the way he makes her feel, so infatuated, so intense, so light-headed that just a gaze from his eyes can melt her heart a thousand times over. “Marlow, please.”

“Murry. You call me Murry. You’re the only one who gets to call me that.” He purrs to her, while touching her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Gaia can’t help be feel flushed. His sensitive touch on her skin was like of a newborn babe. Even though his hands are rough and strong due to his work, to her, he’s never once been rough for any reason. He cares too much for her, he could never see himself hurt her.

“Marlow. Please? Now’s not the time. I can’t stay out here much longer, you know that.” Gaia tried to remind him, and herself.

Marlow sighs. Nodding in her understanding, “Yeah, I know. I’ll go get him. He should be asleep by now.”

The young _ouspika_ waiting for the boy to come out of sleep in the other room. While waiting, she noticed a small statue of a girl. This statue was made of iron, then painted in gold, in perfect details. Gaia had taken a closer look only to find that the small trinket looked alot like her, in fact it was her. She had blushed, unaware of how to feel about it at first but then she saw it to be…cute. She held on to it even after Marlow got out and onto the living room.

“He should be out of…” He soon sees her standing at his work bench, “Gaia...?”

Without turning towards him, she spoke softly, “This trinket…you made it?”

He stood silent, clearly embarrassed as if he was found guilty of a crime. He made his way to her and gently takes the small statue away from her. “You weren’t supposed to see that. I should have never left it out here.”

Gaia calmly said, “You do not have to be embarrassed about it.”

“I’m not.”

The _ouspika_ smirked, “You certainly have talent, that’s for sure.”

Marlow puts the trinket back down on the table, “I’m a blacksmith, Gaia. There isn’t anything I can’t make.”

“And yet you chose to make this. A small statue of a girl in gold. Curious as to why you would choose my face to make this trinket.” Gaia explains to him, a bit offended.

Marlow looks into her eyes, “You know the reason.”

In that moment, she realized what he was referring to. Her face is a bit red, and due to her skin tone, it’s hard to see it. She retrained herself, trying to control her emotions, “It’s a weakness.”

“Who says it has to be?”

Gaia shrugs, “It just is. Master Titus said so himself.”

Marlow growls, “Titus is an old fart. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He just wants you to think how he does, because no one took an interest in him. It’s not like that at all, Gaia, I think you know that.”

“Your ways are different than mine. You build weapons, practice with them. Sell them to warriors all for a senseless war. While I follow my faith, here in the city.”

Marlow growls, “I’m a blacksmith Gaia, it’s what I do. I’m not out in the field of battle, I’m right here, working, day and night. Sweating in a hot room with nothing but metal and fire. And yeah, maybe I practice with a sword or two, but that’s just only to form my skills, so that maybe one day I would be able to protect myself and those around me. That includes you.”

“Well, I’m sorry if I don’t follow your way of thinking.”

The boy soon gets out of the room, all dressed, and packed. He, of course, was a bit sleepy, but it didn’t stop him from moving towards them. “I’m ready.” He yawns as he rubs his eye.

“Ok, Aden. Come, we don’t have much time.” Gaia says to him, gently guiding him to the door. She then looks back at the trinket once and then towards Marlow. “I’m sorry. You’ll have to find someone else.”

Marlow grabs her arm, gently squeezing it so as to not leave marks, he whispered to her, “There is no one else.”

Gaia sees his compassion, but her duty as an _ouspika_ leads her elsewhere. She cannot stay here, not for much longer. She had to leave, and leave quickly and quietly with the boy. Gaia slides her arms against his hand and soon after their hands touch for a brief moment but departed.

**FAR AWAY, IN UNKNOWN TERRITORY**

Still in the same position, so definite, so strong, that the breeze of the cold night winds slips through the flaps of the tent, blowing, whispering in their ears.

Their hair moves ever slightly, tickling the skin. Freezing their cheeks and noses, and slightly feeling the chill beneath their spine. With Clarke shirtless, she felt move of the cold wind than Lexa, whose shirt is thin amongst the sleeves.

She can smell Clarke’s pheromone fill the air around them. It was just enough to give her noticed that the scent was different. The smell of burnt flesh and ash. So deep, so dark, that the gods themselves could fear it. It was so full of hatred and power of Wanheda’s might.

The scent itself was enough to bring men to their knees and set chills down their spines. However, Lexa was strong. She had a strong will to resist such intimidation and as she rose to her feet, with the support of the chair next to her, she made her way, slowly towards Clarke who seems to pay no mind to her.

Lexa took noticed of the scars she has on her back. The brutality of them. A horrid sight to bear. What has happened to Clarke that could have made these marks? Was it of the past? Or was it of the present? To Lexa, they didn’t look new and fresh, so it could have been before she arrived to the village. So many questions, so many unanswered, Lexa needed to know. She needs to know the truth.

She tries to trace the marks with her fingers, gently and without giving a stir from Clarke. There was no reflex from Wanheda. Lexa had continued to trace the scars, “Who has done this to you, Clarke? Tell me.” Wanheda stood silent. No thought to mind. Lexa then continues, removing the red hair more to the side to witness more of the marks on the Alpha’s skin. “I will not play these games with you Clarke. Tell me, who has left these marks upon you? And I will see to it, whoever is responsible, pay with their life.” Again, she said nothing. “Damnit, Clarke talk to me!”

Just then a rider came into the village, the horse was a pinto mare, the rider wore black and purple hooded cloak, a black dress and a golden crown. This person turned out to be a woman, with long black her, a beautiful face, and light green hazel eyes.

She was helped down the horse by guards, but as soon as she got down, Wanheda recognized her from the moment she arrived and halted in front of the tent. Wanheda leaves Lexa behind, inside the tent, ignoring her questions and made her way to the woman who arrived.

Lexa curiously took a peek out outside; she had wondered who that woman was and why does Clarke go to her. She had asked one of the guards guarding the tent, “Who is that woman?”

“That’s the Lady Morgana, queen of Assyria.” He was somewhat kind enough to answer.

The Omega Heda, watched as the two were in conversation. This woman, Morgana; Lexa had a bad feeling about her. The way she’s smiling at Clarke, the way she is close to her, and the way she’s—

Wait! What is she doing? Lexa wonders. She sees Clarke as claim as ever, then sees what this woman is doing to her. Morgana has leaned in and kisses Clarke; eyes shut and lips moving. She’s even seen Morgana’s hand roaming down towards Clarke’s pants, digging in to caress her private area.

This left Lexa speechless and dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Lady Morgana of Assyria?  
> Will there be a cat fight about to happen?  
> Octavia is upset for some reason.  
> What's going on in Arkadia?  
> Why does Titus want to see Aden?  
> Something is about to happen in Wonkru Village?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating recently, I had a personal matter to deal with. 😢 My dog - or rather - my mom's dog just passed away a few days ago, so I've been a little distracted lately.
> 
> Sorry. 😢💔
> 
> On the upscale, I have been working on new chapters and done more research and notes for FEAR WANHEDA.
> 
> Stay tuned.

**Chapter 7**

Lexa had been unmoved and downright speechless, to witness the act of seduction to her mate by another woman was worse than finding her long lost love getting her cock sucked on by a different Omega.

She stands there watching, cuffed, surrounded by the enemy and without her weapons, she had no way of defending herself even if she could. She told herself, she had to play it by ear to find out what exactly is going on, but having to see it again firsthand, she doesn’t think she could bear it.

Wanheda and Morgana makes their way towards the main tent, and enters, completely ignoring the fact that Lexa was still inside. They make their way to the back, almost closing the curtain completely. The Alpha Heda, had her back turned as Morgana sat on the bed to suck her off. Lexa hears this and steps back some without turning. She trembles to the sound of the other woman’s moaning. Lexa bites her lip, moving her fingers in a near fist. Wanheda had then been brought to lay on the bed, Morgana climbs on top of her adjusting her dress and rides on her cock. This gave Lexa the chance to see firsthand the adulterous actions between her mate and that other woman she knows nothing about. Lexa continues to bite her lip this time a bit of blood slips down and her fists clutch so hard that her knuckles crack, she trembles and snarls. Growling and growling that her pheromones burst as her eyes turn black and she goes into a rampage and attacks Morgana.

Using the cuff chain to choke her, she drags Morgana off of Clarke and started a big commotion. Morgana struggling to break free, Lexa squeezing hard, and Wanheda growling, “Guards! Get her out of here!”

Within seconds, they came to restrain Lexa and left the tent quickly. She struggles against them to no avail, the Omega Heda growling and snarling, trying to get back to Morgana in order to choke her more.

Lady Morgana is freed from the attempt on her life, gasping for air; coughing heavy and rubbing her sore neck while collapsed on the floor. Wanheda is at her side, kneeled, to examine the woman. She sees that there is no permanent damage and picks her up so that she can sit down on the bed.

As she sits, she continues to rub her neck, “Who was that girl?”

“Someone I used to know.” Wanheda said while getting a drink ready for her.

Morgana drinks, “A servant girl like that should have more discipline. If she was my servant, I would have her beaten until there was no life left in her.”

Wanheda nods, “She’s not a servant girl.”

“Well, then? Who is she?”

“No one.”

The Omega scoffed, “No one? It certainly doesn’t appear that way. That girl nearly tried to kill me today. And for what? Wanheda, it is not my concern who you bed at night in your spare time, but when it is I who is bedded, suddenly it becomes a problem.”

“You need not concern yourself with her. She is my problem. Not yours.” Wanheda snarls.

“You hide something from me. Has she threatened you?” Morgana was concerned.

“No.”

She questioned, “Then what is it? Love, tell me.”

Wanheda ponders her thoughts greatly. Morgana is not to get involved, she thought. And yet she could not help her curiosity about Lexa. It was time to reveal the truth. The truth about her past.

**IN THE CELLS**

The guards had brought Lexa back to her cells and locked the door. She was thrown to the ground of hay on her stomach and didn’t move until the guards left.

Lexa growls, her pheromones burst, shouting, “That fucking bitch!!! How dare she!”

“Heda, what happened? Are you alright?” One of her people asked.

She just growls at them, “No, I’m not fucking alright! What makes you think I’m alright!”

He calmly steps back, raising his hands, “It’s just that… You’ve been gone too long, Heda. We were concerned of your safety.”

“Ha!” She scoffed, getting up to address them, “My safety is the least of my concerns. When I get out of here, she’ll rule the day she ever came here. Ooh, just you wait. That fucking bitch has it coming! To think she would stoop this low to do this, right in front of me. For the second time no less.”

“What happened?”

Lexa stops and points to the door above her, “Clarke has the gull to mate with someone else and didn’t even have the decency to tell me! On top of that, she’s got the nerve to fuck her right in front of me while I was still in the fucking tent with her!”

He questioned, “She has another mate?”

“She doesn’t have another mate, you fool! I’m her mate! Me, not this other bitch! I am Clarke’s mate, always and forever, do you understand?!” Lexa shouts at him, about ready to break the bars to choke him. Her small warriors are frightened and unmoved, Lexa soon gives her compulsion, “I’ll tell you another thing. This little game Clarke’s playing, will end pretty soon. I guarantee you.”

**OCTAVIA’S HOUSE**

Raven, Octavia and Junior were eating dinner in the kitchen. The little Alpha dried his tears and talked about what he did with his grandmother today. He said that he helped plant the garden and water them. He also said that he helped with the laundry and made the bed. Ryka had also told him stories during his nap time. And after nap time, he’d bake cookies with her.

Octavia smiled at her little boy, giggling she said, “Well, maybe next time you go to grandma’s, you’ll remember to bake some cookies for your nomon and mommy too.”

Junior giggling, “I will nomon. I promise.”

“Well, it’s time for bed,” Raven said. When Octavia was about to pick up her son, Raven placed her hand on hers. “No, I got him.”

Octavia nods and smiles. She then takes the boy in her arms and heads to his room which was just behind him. But before they left, Junior had asked his nomon for a cup of water. Octavia smiles and gives him the water then gives him a kiss goodnight. The Omega takes the dirty dishes and places them in the sink to wash.

Meanwhile, the Alpha tucks in the little Alpha boy in his bed. His father’s furs served as his covers. Raven gives Junior his stuff toy monkey, making monkey sounds and making him giggle. She then kisses his forehead and was about to turn off the lights when he stopped her. “Mommy?”

“Yes, monkey? What’s wrong?” She worried.

He responded, “Can you tell me the story again?”

Raven smirks, “You want me to tell the story of the Great Bird again?”

He nods. She couldn’t refuse him. So, she told him the story of the Great Bird and how it flew in the sky with its powerful wings. Finding its next meal, to grab with its sharp claws and to eat it with its strong beak. Raven mentioned that the Great Bird had even tried to fly into space to join the stars in the sky. She said that the Great Bird was feared by his prey but he was also a gentle bird, because he had a family, many tiny birds he cared for in his nest, each with different colors that looked like their mother, but there was one little bird who was just like his father, and he too will one day become a Great Bird.

With the story Raven told him, Junior fell asleep and she finally turned off the lights. She left the door to his room slightly open, leaving a small crack of light inside.

The Alpha sees the Omega washing the dishes. She comes up behind her and holds her, with her arms wrapped around her waist. “He’s asleep.”

“Okay.” She said quietly.

Raven sensed something was bothering her, so she questioned, “What’s wrong?”

Octavia whispered, “Do you really have to leave tonight?”

“Just for a few hours. You know I have to check the perimeter of the village. It’s my turn to take watch.”

“Then let someone else take it. I want you here. You know I don’t like sleeping alone at night.” The Omega says with worry in her voice.

Raven calmly said, “Then take Junior with you.”

She nods, “No, I don’t want to worry him. If anything were to happen to you, it would devastate him and me along with him.”

“Hey, nothing’s going to happen. He’s strong like his father, and he has his mother’s heart. Everything I do is for you and him, to protect you both. I’d be damned if anything were to happen to you.” Raven purrs, whispering to her and holding her tight.

Octavia whines, “Which is why I don’t want anything to happen to you too. If I lost you, I don’t know what will happen to us.”

Raven purrs a whine, “Hey, Tavie, I’m going to be alright. _We_ are going to be alright. I won’t let anything happen; do you understand me?” The Omega didn’t look at her so Raven gently grabbed her chin to face her, “Tavie, do you trust me?”

“Yes. Yes, I trust you, I’ll always trust you.” Octavia whines and sheds a tear.

“Then trust that I’ll come back home, to lay next to you in our bed. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” She whispered softly. Brushing the tears away from her face.

Octavia’s voice was a bit hoarse but she said what she had to say, “You better.” They had kissed until it was time to go. Raven had gathered the necessary things and when she was about to leave, she gave Octavia another kiss and told her to lock the door. As much as Raven trust her, she can’t trust any others in the village especially when there are unmated Alphas in the area.

**ARKADIA**

It was 12:45 AM, the stations were beaming lights in some parts of the area. Guards were at the gates; armed and ready for any ambush or any other threats outside the wall. The security lights were also on in case of emergency.

Dogs are sniffing the grounds with their guard owners, mostly Dobermans and German Shepherds. Cameras have the surveillance that is being watched by Charles Pike, who is the chief of police at Arkadia.

The halls of the Ark were clear except for the security. To the last door on the left, a man uses his keycard to open the door. There inside, he sees a woman with a basket of clothes to her side as she is kneeled down with her back turned from the door. She had appeared to be folding the laundry and placing them away. The door closes behind him, and he makes his way to her as she’s getting up from the flooring in order to kiss him.

“Welcome home.” She said.

“Thank you. How was your day?” He asked.

She grunts and sighs, “A living hell. Cooper kept pestering me about her delicate plants and flowers and how I’m not supposed to touch them. Mel and the other’s training are a complete mess. Monty is, well, Monty. He’s actually teaching me something.”

“Really? What?”

“Something about the engine room being malfunctioned and that he needs to replace it. He’s going to teach me how to fix it in case it breaks down again. What about you, any luck in finding your sister?” She asked.

Bellamy nods. Placing his coat on the hanger, he grabs a half-cut grapefruit from the small fridge. “I’ll try again in the morning. Hopefully pick up some clues as to where she went.” He paused for a moment before telling her, “I just need to know if she’s alive, Echo. She’s all I got left.”

Echo nods, and walks to him resting her arms on his shoulders, she gently whispers, “She’s not all you have left. Did you forget about your wife standing right in front of you?”

“You know what I mean. And no, I didn’t forget.” Bellamy smiles, holding her waist closer to him.

She kisses him once. Rubbing her hand at the back of his head, “I know what you meant. I only wish I could go with you to find her. Would be a lot easier for you.”

“I know it would, but whatever’s going on with the clans in the Coalition. If Azgeda finds out you married a Skaikru, there’s going to be some problems.” Bellamy urges against it.

“Azgeda’s the least of my problems. I know Skaikru isn’t involved in stealing supplies.”

“It’s your word against a lot of people from the Ice Nation. Besides, if we were, you would have ratted us out by now. You were an assassin for Azgeda once, then you turned over. Left the Ice Nation and went on your own, hunted by your own people.” Bellamy says as he lays on the bed.

Echo nods, standing against the bed. Looking at him for a moment before straddling on him. She sits on his waist, legs to either side of his body. Taking the almost eaten grapefruit away from him to take a bite, “I’m not that person anymore.”

He continues to say, “An assassin has no loyalty to anyone but themselves. You tried to betray me several times, Echo.”

“And I saved your life several times, Bellamy.”

“Still. Five years is a long time to forgive, some people never forget. It puts a big question on your loyalty now.”

Echo got a little angry. She threw the fruit away and started grabbing his shirt off him, then takes off her own shirt, tossing both to the floor. “I’ll show you where my loyalty lies.” She kisses him, cupping his face. Feeling his hands on her ass, helping her to grind on him. With her other hand, she struggles to take off his belt. He then flips her over to do the same. With success, he took off her pants, tossing it to the floor then he removes his as well so they would both end up nude.

Bellamy looks down on her, her naked body was like a work of art to him. Tattoos to her shoulder, barely scars of Azgeda. The only thing that was visible was the leather wool necklace resting on her chest, on that necklace was a golden ring that shines in the light of the room. Bellamy also had an identical ring around his neck.

Bellamy had scars on his body; several on his chest, back and arms, including a few on his breaded face. However, the biggest scar he had would be his right arm just below the elbow in which he covers it in a leather glove with straps. This particular glove was famous for its particular fictional character of a Sci-Fi movie that took place in a galaxy far, far away.

His nearly unbuckled belt was finally removed and he undid his pants; dragging them low enough to remove his cock, then leans over on her to kiss and nip at her neck. His muscles tighten, she rubs on his back, his cock rubs on her pussy; grinding her hips with his, feeling his cock enter her without assistance.

Echo was already wet for him when she started grinding on his crotch. Bellamy was already hard when she did.

The Skaikru solider jams his cock into his Azgeda wife, his Azgeda mate, humping her in every inch of her wet cunt. Bellamy, an Alpha, lifts his upper body up to grab hold of her hips, guiding her forward to him. Echo, the Omega, grinds her hips extremely close to his crotch until there was no cock to see.

Barely close to orgasm, they take off Bellamy’s remaining clothes in order to continue. He sits at the edge of the bed and Echo is on her knees to the floor sucking him off. While blowing on him, she fingers her pussy and rubs her clit. Bellamy feels her tongue in her mouth massaging his cock. She pops his hard shaft and licks the tip then kisses down to his balls and sucks on them too. Stroking his hard cock good with her hand, bopping her head on it, her heat was so close he could smell it.

Echo’s pussy covered hand rubs on his cock, increasing the lust. Bellamy was next. He motions Echo to sit at the edge while he was kneeling on the floor. With her legs spread, Bellamy eats out her wet, delicious cunt. Flicking his tongue on the folds, smelling her scent, rubbing her clit and fingering her insides.

Her heat was coming closer and closer, she moans and whimpers so much that she falls back on the bed with her hands on her face. Bellamy caresses her breasts, taking a glimpse of his Omega wife in so much pain of her heat, she grabs his hair pulling him deeply between her legs.

Begging, pleading for him not to stop. Moaning his name, “Bellamy…”, screaming, “Oh gods… oh my gawd…”, her heat finally took over her. Their pheromones burst in the room, mixing together. Bellamy stroking his cock while licking her cunt. He thrust it back in and fucks her again. His balls hit the bed as he pumps inside of Echo. He leans in and sucks on her breasts while playing with the other. Pinching her nipples and biting them with his teeth. Bellamy finds her lips, kissing as he thrust harder and deeper into her cunt.

Echo squeezing hard, he felt like he was dying, suffocating. Pubic hairs brushing up against each other, sweat on their bodies, hair and face.

She rises up supported by her hands and forces Bellamy to fall back on the floor. Hands to his pecs as she grinds on him like a cowgirl. Riding him hard and fast, her head goes back, breasts bouncing around. Bellamy had his hands on her hips, squeezing her ass, sticking a finger in her hole. She bites her lip; he rubs her clit with his thumb. Feeling her squeeze down, he puts his head back and his knot begins to form to the point where he grabbed her from moving and started to move his hips on his own, thrusting deep inside her, fucking her like if he was on fire. His balls slapping her ass as he fucked her.

Echo was close to climaxing, she kept begging Bellamy, “Don’t stop, baby, don’t stop! I’m so close, aaah!”

“Fuck, Echo. Ooh shit! I’m… I’m gonna cum!” Bellamy groans and growls. Their pheromones were all over the place. Bellamy is pulled by Echo, sitting up while in the same position, planting kisses, biting their lips gently and then marking their necks with each other’s bite as they came together.

Echo panting in his ear, smiling she says, “Does that proof my loyalty?”

“Very.” He replied with heavy breathing.

**POLIS**

Passing the guards had been easy. Gaia only had to follow the same path she took to find Aden. Anya wasn’t around to help her this time, so she had to make a quick run towards the door before she’s seen.

Gaia motions Aden to go in first, followed by her closing the door behind them. Once inside, she takes a breather. Hoping that no one saw her and the boy going into the building.

Aden was a bit confused as to why he was brought here. “Uh, Miss Gaia, why am I here? Class doesn’t start until morning.”

“I know. But this is important.”

“Am I in trouble?” He asked, wondering if he’s done something wrong.

Gaia looks towards him, sees the innocence on his face, she starts to question her own thoughts on this whole situation. She goes to him, calmly saying, “You are not in trouble, child. Master Titus has requested your presence for the moment, that’s all. Now come, we don’t have much time.”

They go to the elevator to get to the top floor; however, they were surrounded by guards on portal. The elevator had been blocked by two of them so she couldn’t use the easy way up. Gaia decided to go to the back of the building and use the escape route to get to the top. Having to once again sneak her way towards to entrance, she found herself in the historical chambers of past Commanders etched into the walls as well as past wars, such as the beginning of conflict and the unification of the Coalition that Lexa has formed since the start of her reign. Just further away etched the war between their people against those that fell from the sky.

The outsiders that fell from the sky were given the name of Skaikru, a strange race of people the Grounders knew nothing about. Eventually, as it was seen, were given an alliance to defeat their true enemy; the Mountain Men. However, the alliance only lasted for as long as Heda wanted it. There, Gaia and Aden saw the makings of betrayal, leaving the Skaikru to their fate and the Grounders to their victory over the mountain.

But… There in the end was one small piece of evidence that Gaia knew to be missing; the destruction of the mountain and Clarke’s demise inside of it. There had been no evidence of the girl that Lexa formed a truce with, no sign of life nor news of her return. It’s as if Lexa, Heda of the 13th clans of the Coalition, did not want that part of the war to be displayed in history on the walls of the tower.

It was as if that part didn’t happen, that the memory had been erased and Lexa had made it so.

Or did she simply did not want to be reminded of the travesty that had befallen the once leader of the Skaikru?

Gaia knew the truth. She knew since the moment Skaikru landed on Earth from the sky and had become more involved with the forever war with the mountain that her own people had fought for years. Not many people know the truth about what really happened all those years ago, only those closes to Lexa and for those who knows, she trusts with her life. However, those who have not, cannot be known the truth… at least, not yet.

She sees the young boy staring at the paintings of each wall beside him, and out of all of the art – his attention lead to one picture. One that she saw before she made her way to the end of the hall. This had left her mouth slightly open, the drawing of Lexa and Clarke exchanging hands as a symbol of an alliance; a truce. Very few details had shown within the drawing, like the war paint of Lexa, their hairstyles and symbol of Clarke’s people. Their hands are in a shake, staring at each other and standing nearly two feet away from one another. Gaia had seen this artwork, but she had also saw the young boy mesmerized by it that he managed to touch it, both women just once at a time.

“This is where it started?”

Gaia sighs to herself, then answered him, “Yes. This is where the war had begun against the mountain, an alliance between our people and those of the sky. Heda had seen a specialty within the sky leader and fought alongside her until the very end of the war.”

Aden had questioned, “But Heda betrayed the Skaikru, to their own demise. Why?”

“Many had questioned the relationship between our two people, yet we have discovered, in that time, that they were more like the Mountain Men than us. But, over time, we have learned to coexist with Skaikru and soon after they became the 13th clan of the Coalition.” Gaia said as she showed him the summoning of clans at the other side of the hall.

“I see.”

Gaia looks to him, pondering to himself, she begins to tell him, “Do you know where you are child?”

“Um…”

“This is the historical chambers of our history. There are many more like this, but are forbidden to us, even my master does not know its knowledge. No one is allowed to enter here, except for the _ouspikas_ and their _yomblods_. By showing you this room, I have gone against my master, if he were to find us here, there would be consequences. You must not let anyone know that you came here. Do you understand child?” Gaia asked.

Aden was confused about it, but had agreed nonetheless.

They leave the historical chambers and head to a manual elevator operated by chains. Gaia had opened the door and entered inside with Aden. Pulling the chains down, the elevator risen up making their way to the top.

**FAR AWAY, IN UNKNOWN TERRITORY**

Wanheda refused to answer her. Her personal agenda with Lexa was her own, and no one else’s. However, the curious mind cannot be silenced until answered, and Morgana needed answers as to why Lexa had attacked her. The Commander of Death had soon revealed her past with her.

“So… she is the one who caused this? Damning you to your end and after all this time, seeks your return to her?” Morgana questioned. She scoffed at the thought, “If she wanted you back, she shouldn’t have cased you aside.”

Wanheda growls, “She betrayed me.”

Morgana nods as she gets up from the bed, and goes to her lover, “My point exactly. This would not have happened if she didn’t betray you. And yet it happened, which brings us here. I’m glad it did, otherwise you and I would have never met and this empire that you’ve created would not exist.”

“Do you take humorous over my betrayal? Or have you simply forgotten of who you are talking to, Morgana? Don’t forget, that it is I who holds the power of life and death, it is I, and I alone who can decide who lives or dies. Do you really want to test that theory?” Wanheda snarls at her, pheromones grew dark and her red eyes glowed bright.

Morgana growls, “Of course I did not forget. I am merely suggesting that if the actions were different in that time, then none of this would have happened. The timeline would have changed and these five years would have been erased from history!”

Wanheda growls, subsiding her scent, “Careful of your words, sorceress, they may yet be your last.”

“I told you once before. I will not betray you. Now come, my dark lord, let us finished what we’ve started.” Morgana seductively said as she held Wanheda’s cheek in her hand. She leans in to kiss her, Morgana feeling her hands going down to the Alpha’s chest and abs, all the way to the waist band of Wanheda’s pants, fondling her cock between her fingers. Morgana moans and purrs. Her heat was starting again.

Wanheda is pulled forward towards the bed, following the sorceress until she sat upon it and unbuckles her pants to pull out her half hard cock. Morgana begins to suck on her, feeling the tip pass her lips and the girth blocking her mouth. She smiles at her from below, her heat travels towards the Alpha’s nose, yet her mind was on Lexa. Wondering if she could smell her pheromones from here knowing the prison cell is approximately 60 ft. away from the tent. The Alpha’s scent was released, filling the air traveling to the outside like a storm.

Morgana stops sucking to undo her dress as she got out of bed. Wanheda stares at her with her hard cock sticking out of her pants, she sees the sorceress slowly take off her black corset dress in a seductive fashion. Revealing her gorgeous body, her hourglass figure, beautiful breasts, a beautifully shape ass, long smooth legs and arms – basically a body that would make even the gods jealous.

She strips the Alpha’s pants down and removes her boots. Tossing them to the side, she sat Wanheda down in the bed. Getting on her knees, opens the Alpha’s legs and continues to suck her on. Licking on the shaft and gaging on her balls, her knot started to form. She growls and grunts, the Omega’s scent pours in the air, she begins to play with herself; fingering her wet cunt while sucking on the hard cock. The Alpha places her hand on Morgana’s head guiding her down to deep throat her cock. Nearly choking, she popped out for air, stroking the shaft while licking it, she leans Wanheda back just a little for her to sit upon her and guide the hard cock within her now wet pussy.

Morgana moans and purrs, grinning at her dark love, resting her arms and hands on Wanheda’s shoulders, “Mmm… it’s gotten bigger than before.”

“You would be surprised how much energy I have.”

“I am aware of that, love.” The Omega says with a purring hum.

With the cock placed inside, she grinds her hips on her. Wanheda holding her close, she sucks her breasts. Morgana caressing her head to her chest, her fingers in the red locks of hair, she groans and moans, whimpering and whining, purring in the Alpha’s ear. She kisses her fully, using her tongue to fight against Wanheda’s in dominance but fails the battle.

She flips them over, stating that Wanheda holds dominance over all she fucks. Her cock hasn’t left Morgana’s inside, so she continues to thrust into the wet cunt – breasts jumping, bed moving – Morgana’s legs wrapped around Wanheda’s back, preventing her escape from the Omega.

The Alpha knows never to cum inside any other Omega or Beta; they weren’t hers to breed, not hers to claim. She has her limitations, of course, she is the alpha dog of Wonkru, she rules these lands and everyone knows it. The unmated want to be with her because of this, they want to rule alongside the great Wanheda in her reign, to bear her children, to bear her mark.

No.

She doesn’t do it.

The only time she had ever once came inside of someone after five long years was Lexa, but that climax, recently, was something foul and disturbing, and yet so…erotic. Some that she had once felt but never dared to expose it until it accidentally slipped her mind.

Perhaps it was some sort of punishment, a way of getting even with the woman who has literally left her for dead. Wanheda had said so herself; Clarke is dead, and she killed her, burning her in the flames of Mount Weather.

Lexa made her this way. She made her into the woman she is now. Or perhaps this was all predestined by some greater force another than the acts of man? Perhaps God had a plan for Clarke, to redeem herself for past deeds, to rid her of all sins? Or suppose it wasn’t God; the creator of all things. Suppose the devil was involved, and he had allowed this to happen? That the devil had allowed Lexa to abandoned the woman she loved in the flames of Mount Weather.

No one knows. Not really.

The events that played out during those times happened because someone let it happen. No one stopped it. It became true to the world, and no one had the decency to rewrite it. To change fate. No one at all. Lexa had the opportunity to do so, but it had never crossed her mind. Had she had seen it coming, she would have done something about it, but she didn’t. Instead she left her to her doom, choosing head over heart, Lexa had sealed her fate and played God in the end.

Lexa had signed Clarke’s own death sentence, and the result of that had made Wanheda into the woman she is today.

This time the roles are reversed, and Clarke – Wanheda – gets to play God with Lexa’s fate.

She wonders if Lexa can smell the mixture of pheromones coming from the tent. She wonders what might be going through her mind, as she takes the Omega sorceress on her bed and has her way with her. She wonders if Lexa is growling and snarling at this very moment while being locked up in a cell with her small army – at least whatever remains in her army – that she brought to this unknown territory. She just wonders.

Morgana doesn’t seem to mind that Wanheda has her thoughts occupied with the girl who tried to choke the hell out of her. She found it to be a turn on for her, knowing what Wanheda has told her, Morgana finds a strange arouse about having Lexa physically smell her scent all over the Alpha. It excited her, it thrilled her to the point where she starts to moan, purr, whimper and whine her name as she feels Wanheda’s cock deep inside her.

Her breasts bouncing, her hips lifted up by the Alpha as she thrusts harder to her wet pussy. Her knot nearly ready to explode, Morgana lifts herself up in order to grab the back of Wanheda’s head for a deep passionate kiss.

The Alpha knows she’s close, fortunately, she decides to make her cum before she does, finding her clit she begins to rub it rapidly. The Omega whines and moans louder and louder, she tucked her head on her shoulder; holding tightly, as she humps on her hard cock. Jiggling and squirming in the Alpha’s grip, Morgana had no choice but to piss all over her while she cums on Wanheda’s cock. Their bodies are covered in pee. Thighs and legs, including the bed – all covered in her own urine. Morgana pants heavily in her arms. Wanheda lets her fall back on to the bed, breathing heavy too, but not as much as the Omega.

Pulling her cock out, she flips her over on her stomach and pulls her ass closer towards the throbbing cock. The Alpha rubs it on the crack of her ass cheeks before putting it in her tight ass hole. That motion left Morgana’s head to pop up, only reason why she did it was because, “It won’t fit, love. I’m still recovering from the last time.”

“Stop complaining. You loved it the last time.”

Morgana moans, “Yes, but…”

Wanheda responded, “Then you’ve got nothing to worry about. Now, you need to be taught a lesson on how to respect your king.”

“I do. I do respect you.”

“You are going to learn that I am the Alpha dog of this village. I am the Heda of my people. You should mind your place as queen, you do not have power over me. You took me as your king, to rule with me, then you must perform your duty and serve your king by taking the king’s cock straight up your ass.” Wanheda snarls a whisper into Morgana’s ear as she slides her rock-hard cock inside her tight hole. When it was in, Morgana moans and whines – purring in excitement. She wasn’t lying of course, Wanheda’s cock was twice as large than any other which made for an amazing fuck and a fantastic lover.

Morgana bites her lips at the massive size that is thrusting inside her, gripping the furs and sheets of the bed, feeling Wanheda’s balls slapping on her soaking wet pussy that was still dripping piss all over the place. She moans her name louder; her breasts bounce back and forth – jiggling in all directions. She can feel the Alpha’s nails on her skin, her hips are smacking her ass cheeks with every thrust. Wanheda growls as she pounds her, her chest heavy, her muscles tighten, sweating was more than refreshing her hot skin, her knot was tight. Rubbing inside the Omega’s ass burned them both.

She takes out her cock and smacks it on the sorceress’s ass, then shoves it back in with authority. She takes it out again, smacks it on her ass then shoves it back in. Again, she takes it out, smacks it, then shoves it back in her.

Morgana felt like her ass was going to break every time but it felt so good to her that she kept on moaning and purring, “More! More! Give me more! Please! Fuck me harder!”

“You’re just a big o’ slut, aren’t you? You love getting fucked in the ass, don’t you?” Wanheda growls.

She replied, with moaning and purring, “Yes! Yes, I love it! Ooh, don’t stop! Don’t fucking stop! Keep fucking my ass!”

The Alpha snarls at her, “Whores like you deserve to be punished for their actions. You think just because you’re a queen that it gives you the right to control me? To own me? No. It’s me. I control you; I control this ass. I control this pussy. I control every part of you, because I own it. Do you understand?”

She nods when Wanheda stopped fucking her ass, “Yes, yes of course. I’m sorry, my love. Please…!”

Wanheda whispered in her ear as she leaned over, “What’s wrong? You want me to stop?”

“No! No, I don’t want you to stop.”

“You’re close, aren’t you?”

Morgana purrs, “Yes…”

Wanheda growls, “I’ve barely touched you, and you’re ready to cum?”

“Yes…please, make me cum. Please.”

“Are you going to respect me? To know your place?”

Morgana moans, “Yes, my love.”

Wanheda growls, “You’re lucky. I have things I need to take care of.”

The Alpha continues to pound her ass, the burning was becoming numb, her balls was starting to turned red. Morgana’s ass was also turning red, leaving hand prints from Wanheda.

Her body is getting tired, muscles ached. Her cock felt like it was at its limit. Her pussy was trembling, her clit sting, and her ass was violently abused in a pleasurable fashion. Wanheda had maintain her rule; to not cum inside in order to breed them, however, they can’t breed from their ass.

The Alpha burst her cum inside the Omega’s ass, leaking out her fluids from her cock that she held on to. Releasing what was left, she slides her cock out of the Omega’s ass and lets her fall onto the bed; exhausted. Morgana moans and pants, her ass stretched, her pussy sore and her hips red with handprints. She feels Wanheda’s hand caress her ass and pussy – fingers rubbing the entrances to get a response from the girl, to make sure she’s alive.

Morgana moans and purrs, “You came so much…”

“I told you I had more energy.”

“I know you do, love. I never doubted that. How can I? I can barely keep up with you.”

Wanheda snarls, “Maybe this time you’ll stop questioning my rule.”

Morgana gets up a little to be closer to her face, “If it means more of that, then I will continue to question.” They soon lock lips after that.

**RAVEN’S PORTAL**

In the shadows of the night, Wonkru portal stands guard around the village, watching and waiting for any suspicious activity. Over the past five years, there was no sign of anything from the other clans of the Coalition, and they wanted to keep it that way.

Wanheda wants it that way.

However, since Lexa’s arrival, Wonkru had doubled the watch at night and in the day. Usually, there would be at least two hours for each, but now it’s three.

Raven’s job, at this moment, is to monitor the cameras in both outside and inside of the village just above the tower that’s near the gates. She, along with a former member of Louwoda Kliron Kru; Arizona and a former member of Delfikru; Axel, stand watch near the entrance of the village.

“How goes the watch? Anything yet?” She asked.

Axel was in his 30s, he had a beard but his head was bald; having tattoos on top. His armor had the Sigil of Wonkru – skull-like shoulder pads and gauntlets as well as boots. He was a swordsman, but had more advantage with arrows and a bow. Axel’s arrows were custom-made; having to use the bones from the dead, he made them for every archer in Wonkru, a bone like arrow – twice as strong than a wooden arrow and deadlier. One shot from it and it would pierce through the skin completely. Axel was the head archer in Wonkru, but not the head of Wonkru. He was an Alpha, unmated. When he saw Raven approaching, he greeted her with his fist to his chest and bowed, “Lieutenant Raven. No news to report. Your birds have not picked up on any unusual activity as of yet.”

Raven looks at the monitors. About five to six screens were displayed, each green to give it a night vision. On each of the screens was a picture of the area; huts, tents, buildings, the gate, the trees and even the people inside or outside of the village. All shown on the monitors that were seen from in the sky or hiding within the trees. These pictures were taken from Raven’s _‘birds’_ ; robotic birds disgusted as real birds to fool the enemy. They walk and talk like real birds, but they were being controlled by microchip that is connected to Raven’s computer.

She has only allowed a few to use the basic understanding of the birds, but seeing as she doesn’t trust them completely, she holds all the cards.

Raven nods, “That’s good, but we can’t be too careful. Wanheda doesn’t want any outsiders to enter within the territory. Remember, we’ve lived in peace for five years, all of the clans, and we want to keep it that way. Lexa made the mistake of coming here.”

“She was not the Commander I had hoped she would be,” Arizona said. She too had the Sigil of Wonkru. Her hair is half cut on one side and the rest dangles down on the other side of her face. She bears a sniper rifle and a sword to her hip as well as a small knife to her leg. She too had tattoos – arms, shoulders and neck. She was a Beta, mated with one of her own people within the village. She continues her conversation, “My brothers were both executed by her hand.”

“What got them killed?”

Arizona growls, “Mistaken identity. They found my brothers within the city. Claiming that they were going to assassinate Lexa and take over her throne. Then they said that they have been working for the Mountain Men in a betrayal. It wasn’t. No one could prove it. But I knew my brothers more than anyone.”

Raven growls, “Did you at least tried to save them?”

“I did. However, they would not hear my words. They killed my brothers before I could get a chance to explain their actions. It was in that moment when I finally realized that the Commander that I once followed became mad with power.” She explained.

“And then you found us and was granted a second chance, away from the Coalition Territories.” Raven steadies her snarls.

Arizona nods, “I had renounced everything that I once was. I could no longer follow someone who execute an innocent soul without a fair trial. When I heard of Wanheda, I pledged myself to her will, and soon after I became Wonkru.”

Axel joined in the conversation, “It’s the same for me too. I lost my sister during the war. She was only 13 at the time.”

Raven nods, “We’ve all lost someone dear to us. Things are different now, and we have a new life. We are Wonkru.”

It was true. Many had lost those they loved, whether in the hands of Lexa or not. Directly or indirectly, it didn’t matter to them, the result was the same. They were gone and now they despise Lexa. Those that were betrayed by Lexa or that were outcasted by their clans because of a crime or personal reasons, sought out salvation away from the Coalition, that’s when they heard of Wanheda. A renegade leader from the unknown regions of the world, far away from the Coalition Territories. As soon as they found her, they’ve pledged their loyalty to her and became Wonkru.

This leader, this Heda, was found to be merciful and she lets them do what they pleased so long as they didn’t cross her laws. They’ve found their mates, sired children – even if they were not of the same clan. And they’ve recruited more people to join them – even the deformed race.

The deformed race of Wonkru, joined with them because they didn’t have a place to stay. Many had questioned about them – that they would stain the clan because of their forms – however, Wanheda saw something in them and had decided to let them stay in Wonkru. She did claim that the deformed were, in fact, strong than they appear to be.

Some of the deformed were a bit slow in the head, some were disabled, some were larger than normal height, and few had health conditions; such as breathing. But they’ve obeyed. They listen to orders. And Wanheda has given them a chance to live in the village, and eventually, everyone got used to it.

They nod to Raven and pounded their fists to their chests and bowed, “We are Wonkru.”

“Right. Need to check in on the others. Raven 1, this is Raven 1 of Alpha Team calling in on a head count. I need a status report. Reply, over.” Raven says through the radio.

After a second someone responded, “ _This is Don 18 of Bravo Team calling in for Milton, Kip, June, and Kaya. South entrance is all clear. Over._ ”

Then another call came in, “ _This is Clara 4 of Golf Team calling in for Annika, Arlissa, Otto, and Urban. West gate is all good. Over._ ”

And another, “ _Barry 11 of Tango Team calling in for Lilith, Jade, Dylan, and Dela. East gate is secured. Over._ ”

And another, “ _Uh… this is Odin 20 of Delta Team calling in for Dax, York, and Brooklyn. We’re still waiting for Muffler to report in. Over._ ”

Raven radioed back to him, “Delta Team, can you repeat that? Over.”

“ _This is Delta Team, I repeat, Muffler has not reported in. Over._ ”

“Then, where the hell is he? Over.”

“ _Not sure, ma’am, he was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. No one’s seen him. Over._ ”

Raven says to herself, “What the hell could he be doing?”

“Ma’am, there’s something you need to see.” Arizona called out. Raven goes to her and leans over for an ear shot. “I think I found someone closing in on section 8.”

“Can you identify it?”

“I can.” Arizona types on the keyboard, and within minutes, she identified the person on the screen. The screen popped open another window on identification. The ID of the person, revealed a name, sex, history and occupation. The identification was none other than Muffler, an Alpha from the once Yujleda Kru. His history was no doubt known among the clan for he was labeled as a rapist; said to rape beautiful mated Omega women even when their mates are away at war.

Raven questioned, “Wait a minute, did you say section 8?”

“Yes, why?”

“Shit.” Fearing the worst, Raven grabbed her gun and headed downstairs in a hurry. She saw two men standing guard near the gate and notified them to join her as she headed towards Muffler’s destination.

**OCTAVIA’S HOUSE**

Having the house to herself, Octavia snuck a peek at her son who was now fully asleep in his room. She had left the door slightly open for him because he couldn’t sleep when it was too dark.

After checking on him, she made sure the door was locked and went to turn on the bathroom light for a quick shower. During the shower, she was unaware that she was being watched by someone within the bushes just outside of the house.

Her peeping tom apparently was half undressed while jerking off to Octavia’s image within the bathroom. Her creamy skin, plumped breasts, her hourglass figure, and her perfectly shaping ass. This pervert had watched her undress, bathed and redress in the bathroom.

By the time she was dressed, she retired to her bed and turned out the lights. After 20 minutes of rest, the perverted stalker snuck into the bathroom and creeped into Octavia’s bedroom. Finding her asleep was probably the best timing for the stalker as the intruder grabbed her and covered her mouth before she was about to scream. Octavia’s fight against the intruder was useless because she was pinned down and was unable to use her legs to kick.

The perverted stalker chuckled at her with an evil grin, “How fortunate for me to have you finally when your female lover is away. That girl may be an Alpha pretending to be a man, but I’ll show you what a real Alpha man feels like.”

Just then, the intruder was ambushed by someone with a gun, choking him with it. Octavia’s change couldn’t be anymore great as she gets a knife from the back of the bedside draw and stabs his leg with it.

He yells and screams. Once off the bed, moving back, he is hit with the handle of the gun and tossed to the floor. Raven – who is now furious – starts to deck the shit out of him – left and right – her fists pounded his face; showing signs of blood from his nose and jaw. Her fists were getting to her limit but she didn’t care.

Two guards were called in by Raven. She angrily said, “Arrest him! Take him to the cells. We’ll let Wanheda deal with him.”

“Yes, ma’am.” One of them said. They handcuffed him from behind and dragged him outside.

Raven took a moment to catch her breath as she searched the house for Octavia. When she didn’t find her in their bedroom, she went to Junior’s room. There she found the Omega on the bed holding a frighten little Alpha boy who just woke up from all the commotion. “Tavie, are you alright? Are you okay?” She questioned her, too concern about her wellbeing.

Octavia’s in shock, holding on to her son, to try to calm both of their nerves. She responds to Raven, “I’m okay, we’re both okay.”

The Alpha holds them both. The smallest one rests on his nomon’s right shoulder and she holds Raven in the other. Arms are intertwined among the three of them. To have Muffler nearly rape Octavia in her own home while her son was asleep in the next room and Raven was away, scared them all. Something like this should have never happened.

**POLIS**

As the manual elevator moves up, no one noticed it moving within the floors. Small gaps of light beams in and shines inside the elevator as they are going up, but it would also appear as if the light was moving on its own – when they go up, it goes down – and vice versa.

Gaia, the young _yomblod_ of Polis and Titus’ student takes the young Aden to the top floor where he awaits. However, the boy is still a bit confused as to why Titus would want to see him this early in the morning. He wasn’t a Nightblood. Usually, the Flamekeepers are only interested in Nightbloods, and those without are not so interesting since they have red normal blood, so why would Master Titus take an interest in him, he wondered.

Aden was just the youngest son of a blacksmith; Marlow being his only family whose taken care of him since he was a baby.

The young Beta asked her again, “Um, Miss Gaia…?”

“Yes, Aden. What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Why does Master Titus want to see me? I’m no one special, just the son of a blacksmith.” He replied.

Gaia hidden a slight pause as she works the elevator up. She glares at him for a moment before taking her eyes off him, “Master Titus just wants to speak to you, Aden. He made it sound important. And you are special Aden. Trust me.”

“What’s so special about me? I’m not a Nightblood or anything. Just a blacksmith’s apprentice trying to make ends meet. Besides, Nightbloods are respected by everyone, it’s like they were born with it.” Aden admitted saying.

Gaia stopped the elevator chains and flipped a switch a few inches away from the metal room that was attached to the wall just outside of it. The elevator gave a jolt when it stopped, Aden wondered if they made it, but the young _yomblod_ approached him to have words, “Now listen here, what you said was wrong, okay? No one is born with respect, not even a Nightblood. That has to be earned through training and experience. Now I don’t know why, but Master Titus had requested your presence because he’s seen something special in you. Sure, he could have sent for just about anyone but he chose you; son of Ragnar and Mari and the younger brother of Marlow, our blacksmith. Master Titus sees something special in you, Aden, not just what’s in your blood.”

“And what is in my blood?”

A question Gaia refused to answer, though she knew the truth. The world was not ready to know the truth just yet, not after this. Not after these attacks and conflicts with the clans. And with Heda Lexa gone, it’ll only get worse. She had ignored the question he’d asked and continues to operate the elevator upwards. Knowing full well that their destination was just a few floors up, they rode the elevator in silence. Gaia just hopes that Titus would reconsider this risky plan because she fears the worse will come to pass. Something she had sworn not to reveal was about to be the new leader of the Coalition. Even if this was only temporary, Gaia hopes that Lexa will return safely.

When the elevator stopped completely, she had opened the door and takes Aden to the throne room. There, Titus awaits, with his back turned and his hands to his front, staring at the throne. He then sees the young lad and his apprentice entering the room, and he greets them both. “Ah, I see you have arrived. Good work Gaia.”

“ _Mochof_ _Amin_.”

Aden was confused, “Master Titus, sir, I was told you wanted to see me but I’m not exactly sure why. Have I done something wrong?”

Titus nods, his hands to his back, walking towards the boy, he says, “No. You are not in trouble. However, you are indeed here for a reason.”

“What reason?”

The older man looks towards his apprentice and then back to the boy, “Aden, how would you like to become Heda?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane is very upset!  
> Aden? The next Heda?  
> Octavia was nearly raped, does she blame Raven for this?  
> Some of Lexa's people don't believe in Wanheda.  
> Is Muffler a monster?  
> Morgana and Wanheda/Clarke's relationship?  
> Will Aden be the next Commander?  
> What is Muffler's fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!!! Sorry it took me so long to get back. If y'all just tuning in, please note.... Nah, just read it lol 😂.
> 
>  
> 
> First time writing about a gay couple who are not females. So, bare with me. M|M ships are new for me to write, let's hope I did a good job on it.

**Chapter 8**

“Heda? Me?” Aden repeated the words. He was dumbfounded and confused as to Titus’s request for becoming the next Commander. “I don’t understand. We already have a Commander, why would…?”

Titus steps in, “Heda Lexa has not been seen for many days. So, we can only assume that she has met her end.”

“But you’re not exactly sure. She could still be alive.”

Gaia talks to him, “Aden, the Commander knew the risk in trying to find these ghosts. We haven’t heard from the Commander in a month or so, but that also means that her throne is vulnerable. We believe some of the clans may start a conspiracy and take over the Coalition which could mean war. If the clans were to find out that the throne has been emptied for too long it would destroy us all.”

“But why me? Why not someone else?”

Titus stands close to them, his hands behind his back, “You are the most promising of Heda’s novitiates, I believe you, Aden, would likely succeed her.”

“But I’m trained to be a warrior, master, I’m not a Nightblood.” He tries to explain.

“The council will decide your fate. If you should pass the test, it would mean you will be the next Heda.”

**ARKADIA**

It was nearly morning, just about six hours away. Arkadian guards had changed shifts while the ones who needed the break went home to rest. Charles Pike, head of security for Skaikru and Arkadia, was heading home for a quick shower and possibly to catch some Z’s.

The dark-skinned man greeted the soldiers walking by him for their next shift – just a simple “Hi,” or “Goodnight, chief” as they passed by. Nothing special.

As Pike passed the cafeteria, he sees Kane entering a room with a look of frustration on his face. Curious, he goes to him – entering the room then closing the door behind him. Pike stares at Kane angrily walk from side to side mumbling to himself.

He took a few steps in and asked, “Hey, what’s the problem?”

Immediately, Kane shrugs off the question as if there was nothing wrong, “It’s nothing, okay? I’m just a little upset, alright? Can’t I be a bit upset?”

“Hey, hey, whatever it is you can talk to me. I’m not judging you.” Pike calmly said.

“It’s Abby. It’s like she wants to drive me up the wall with her constant attitude.” Kane says, stopping his movements.

Pike sighs. He takes off his gun and places it on the table along with his card key and jacket vest. Taking Kane’s hand, he sat him on a bed in another room, and as he himself sat next to him, he held his hand. “Okay, I need you to calm down, alright? Just talk to me.”

Kane sighs, grabbing a breath to relax his Alpha self. His short tied up dark hair hangs over his cheeks. His thick black and grey beard collide with his haircut, and his lips are nearly visible. Kane’s dark blue long sleeve shirt barely reveals his muscles and chest. Looking down to his boots, then knees, then his hands that were wrapped in another man’s and finally to the gentleman sitting next to him, Kane begins to talk – calmingly. “It’s the same problem I’m having. With Abby. Ever since Clarke’s death, she’s been acting like a child on a tantrum.”

“Towards you?”

“Towards anyone involved in her daughter’s death. Now I’ve tried to reason with her, but it’s like she doesn’t want to hear a word I’m saying. During the meeting with the Commander involving the lost supplies, she confronted her on spreading rumors about Clarke and Lexa’s relationship. Couldn’t bear to look at her, storming out of the room whenever she’s around.”

Pike rubs his back, “Abby’s still grieving.”

He let out a huff, “But it’s been five years, Charles. It took us six months to form a peaceful alliance with the Commander, to become the 13th clan. Do know how hard that was? We were still missing people from the Ark, it was only by a small miracle we found everyone – at least, those that survived the landing.”

“We almost started a war.”

“The Commander gave us the time we needed to find our people, then the alliance. Abby just doesn’t care. She deliberately wants to cause trouble; picking fights with Lexa even after a heated encounter right after Mount Weather. I’m trying to keep the peace between them and it seems like I’m failing.” Kane sighs, covering his face once then his mouth with his fingers, “Lexa’s trying. She really is. Winning Abby’s trust back it’s becoming difficult but she’s trying. She’s not giving up on that.”

Pike nods, “I know. She’s still holding a grudge against the Commander. The only thing they really had was their connection towards Clarke.”

Kane looks to the man next to him, “You know that the Commander had offered Abby dinner right before we left the capital? That she tried to shower her with a gift? She wasn’t having it. Abby just declined it – throwing the gift away, refused to have dinner with Lexa. This has been going on for five years, Charles. Every time I try to talk to her, I just can’t seem to get through.”

“You want me to talk to her?” Pike volunteered.

He nods, “No, it’ll just make it worse. I’m just stressed out, is all.”

Pike gets up, “Why don’t I just draw you a bath. You’re getting too tense over this.”

“Okay.”

The dark-skinned man, who was an Alpha, went to the bathroom, preparing the tub with warm water and scented soap. Kane got his clean clothes from out of the drawers and placed it on the bed. When he grabbed a towel, after discarding his dark blue long sleeve shirt, his black boots then his grey jeans and underwear. As soon as he naked, he covered his waist with the towel and headed towards the bathroom to find a shirtless Pike checking the temperature of the water.

Pike takes out his hand, guiding Kane to the modern vintage bear claw tub that was filled with hot water and soap. The light skinned man, who’s also an Alpha, stepped in the tub and takes off the towel.

The room had the right set of lighting, a good atmosphere for both Alphas. Pike takes the towel from Kane and sets it on the rack on the wall, then plays some music on the computer just across the room but not too close to anything that would damage it, and then heads back to Kane who just stood there in the tub for just a minute then laid down inside to let the water and soap cover the rest of his body.

The light Alpha knew what was going on, when the dark Alpha got close to him and undid his pants, to pull out his black cock that was mid-hard.

Kane could smell the musk from his erection and leaned close to suck him off. Thrusting his hips into his white Alpha’s mouth, Pike flexed his muscles as he grabbed his head and hair – growling and grunting – as the pleasures of his saliva covered his cock.

The white Alpha purred and moaned, the huge black cock in his mouth made him go hard too but under the water it was hard to tell considering all the bubble soap. It was soon revealed to him as he stroked his white dick with his other hand, as the other was too busy with the black one. Lifting it to pick the shaft then slowly making his way towards his balls to suck them both, Kane’s tongue bounces them as he stroked the black shaft.

Pike’s head leans back, his eyes closed and his muscles grow stiff as while as his chest. Both male Alphas love to foreplay and they would sometimes take their time pleasuring each other for the stake of releasing an orgasm. However, Kane was too stressed out to play games, and Pike got the idea when he first realized that his white Alpha had scraped his teeth against it.

Pike growls, “Uh fuck.”

Kane helps him to take off his pants. Once fully nude, Pike pulled Kane up and kissed him on his lips, filling up their bodies – their pecs are hard as while as their abs, their muscles flex as Pike grabs his white Alpha’s ass; fingering his crack and massaging his hole. Kane in turn, does the same, grabbing Pike’s head with his hands to draw the kiss in deeper. Their beards brushed, rubbing their cocks and pubic hairs together. It was like dry humping.

Tongues fighting for dominance, but they were equally matched. The black Alpha strokes his Alpha’s cock. Kane moans in his mouth, lifting his head up for Pike to nip at his neck and licks the bite marks. Slapping his cock, squeezing it then slapping it again, getting the hint, Kane invited Pike inside the tub and turned around for him to get a good look at his white ass.

He felt it up constantly – massaging it, grasping it, lifting it, and slapped it. Pike licked his fingers to rub it on Kane’s tight hole. He kneels down to licks the hole good while rubbing his dick under water. Kane purrs, “Oh, fuck yeah.”

“That’s a good-looking hole. So good.”

Biting his lips, he replied, “Fuck, daddy. Lick that hole.”

Was it mentioned that they are into a kink? Well, they are. Which worked out for them being both Alphas and have dominance over them, it was fun to them that one of them would play the submissive role in their love making. Kane and Pike took turns fucking each other, whenever one of them were stressed out.

He then soaks his black cock in the water, strokes it with his hand then rubs it on Kane’s ass as he’s bended over, leaning against the tub. Teasing Kane’s man-cunt, Pike plugs his tight hole with his big black cock, slowly thrusting it in and beings to fuck him. A tight fit bit a pleasant one, because there was one thing that Kane admired more in a man and that was a big cock in his ass and since his mate had a big dick it was a plus for him since his mate was of dark skin. Kane loved being fucked by an African American male Alpha with a huge long shaft, it made him feel like a whore. Since Kane loves being fucked by Pike, his mate, it was magical because he felt like a true white whore.

Pheromones filled the air, Pike biting his lips as he fucked his Alpha slut, he growled and snarled, “Fuck yeah. Damn this shit is tight. So good.”

“Oh yeah, daddy. Fuck that hole.”

He growls, “I am fucking this hole. It’s my hole. It’s your black daddy’s hole.”

Kane moans and purrs as he repeats, “It’s my black daddy’s hole.”

“Yea, baby. Yeah, take that cock. Take my cock.” Pike snarled.

The dark Alpha grips him hard, thrusting in deep that his balls slap his and their skin hit each other with every movement they made. Kane flexed his muscles, his chest hard as while as the abs, he grips the tub trying desperately not to fall as Pike pound him hard. Being so turned on, Kane started playing with himself and jerked off. He got so hard that Pike slapped his white ass every now and then. Pike himself got hard too, so much so that he would take out his cock, slaps it, then rams it back in several times. Water splashes everywhere. He grabs Kane up to him to kiss him then puts his head down and grabs him by the hair. The dark Alpha takes hole of Kane’s hard cock and strokes it himself.

The Caucasian Alpha’s pheromones exploded when he felt the dark Alpha’s knot in him. When his knot formed, Pike thrusts even deeper and moved much faster, having to aggressively scratch Kane’s back and hips. The tightness of Kane’s ass made him go crazy when his knot formed, and he growled a lot louder. Pike bites his white Alpha, marking him again and again. He felt up Kane’s chest when that happened, and he was so close to bursting his load. “Come on, baby. Give me that cum. Oh yea, daddy. Cum in me. Fuck yeah, it’s so good.” Kane purrs and moans, seductive words to his dark Alpha mate.

Without hesitation, Pike unloads inside the tight and wet hole, imploded so much that it coded with his black cock and stained his pubic hair. It looked like he was fucking a woman’s cunt than a man’s asshole. He came inside him, his knot hugely attached, Kane had squeezed every last drop of it from his Alpha. When his knot subsided, he turned Kane over to kiss him fully, caressing his face, his neck, shoulders and chest – too focused on each other to even notice that the music kept changing tunes after a while.

Noticing that Kane was all wet from the bath water all over his body, Pike decided to take a bath as well. So, he kneeled down but found Kane hard white cock in his face and he sucked him off too.

His mouth was warm and hot just as Kane’s mouth was on Pike. Feeling tongue and saliva covered around it and maybe some teeth gently scrapping it to keep the edge on. Pike sucks Kane’s hairy balls too, licking the shaft and head with precum dripping, he strokes him, making Kane’s head fall back as he sucked and pulled on his foreskin with his lips.

There was nothing for Kane to grab on Pike’s head so he plumed the back of his head like a basketball, bringing him closer so that his nose touched his pubic hairs. Getting close to his knot, as Pike can feel, Kane laid him back in the tub – water splashes on the floor, soap covers his body; almost – the white Alpha joins him and positions him between him as best he could. Finding his hole, Kane guided his white cock inside and thrusts deep to fuck him as well.

There was a lot of soap covering Pike’s abs, but with the thrusting Kane was giving, it showed itself, even his balls were seen and his black cock laying on top of his stomach. The dark Alpha’s legs were on the edges of the bathtub to give the white Alpha more room for him to lay down for a deep passionate kiss. They felt each other up, covered in water and soap, Pike grabbing Kane’s bubbly ass – fingering his crack. Humping deep and fast, the floor soaking wet, water splashing, growls, moans, snarls and purrs sounded over the music. Their pheromones mixed together like a dance; Kane moved his kisses towards Pike’s neck to bite him in his Adam’s Apple. He moved away to get a good view of Pike’s black cock then strokes it in his hand. “Oh, shit!” Pike growled.

Kane could feel his knot forming as he fucked Pike like a bitch, the stressful tension in him made for a good reason to go hard on his mate – slamming his white cock in that black tight hole made him horny for a good plowing. “Oh yeah fuck. You like my white cock in your ass, don’t you, boy?”

“Ugh, I love it daddy. Fuck me harder.” Pike moans and purrs. “Give me your knot baby. I want it.”

Kane growls, “How bad do you want it?”

“So bad, daddy. Please. Ruin that hole, I want you to destroy my ass. Ugh! Fuck!” Pike whines.

Kane’s head goes back, “Fuck it’s coming. Get ready for my knot. I wanna fuck this little gay ass of yours, break that shit. So good, your man-cunt is so fucking good, so tight around me.”

Pike’s eyes are closed, his arms just above his head. Feeling his white Alpha’s hand on his black cock, Pike moves his hips at the handjob. He wanted to cum but he couldn’t unless he got permission first. “Oh daddy, I can’t take anymore…”

“You want to cum? It’s okay, we’ll do it together.” Pike just bit his lips and waited patiently for the moment. When Kane’s knot was at full, he shot a full load of his cum inside Pike’s tight black ass and Kane in turn lets him cum too. White spunk was unleashed from both Alphas. Ever drop was spilled, so much so that it took almost an hour or two to finish.

After the bath and the incredible sex, Kane and Pike got dressed, cleaned the bathroom, turned off the music and headed to bed for the night.

**OCTAVIA’S HOUSE**

Octavia felt frightened by the events that occurred this night, to think that Muffler would do this kind of thing to her in her bed, in her home, next to her son’s bedroom as he laid there sleeping only to be woken up by an unfamiliar scent of Alpha.

Muffler had a record in this sort of thing; it was his habit – raping mated Omegas. It was only sheer luck that Raven came home just in time to catch Muffler before he had a chance to sexually violate Octavia as she slept.

The little Alpha boy, Junior, didn’t know what was going on, but he was worried for his nomon as he felt her shivering pheromones as he is held by her. But soon his nomon’s worries were over as soon as his mommy came into his room. She looked worried for both of them, as she took off her weapons, she came rushing to Octavia’s side concerned of her safety as well as their son. Octavia had assured her that they were both alright and no harm had come to them which gave Raven a sense of relief as she held them close on the bed of the smallest Alpha within his room.

Even before then, Raven had ordered her men to take Muffler to the cells to wait for his punishment. However, a small damage has been made by him, the sense of security and safety within Octavia’s home and it had been the first of many in the eyes of the once Yujleda Kru Alpha. With him behind bars, Raven made sure that her home was clear of any intruders within the area, and she double checked. After that, she went home to find Octavia still in Junior’s room trying to get him to sleep again, the poor thing fell asleep knowing that his nomon was safe. She covered him under the sheets and gave him his toy, and as soon as she saw Raven, she got up and went to close the door just a little to leave a crack of light for her son because she knew that he was afraid of sleeping in the dark. Raven could see the upsetting look in Octavia’s eyes as she passed by her, she was unable to look at her and had her attention to the mess on the floor as she cleaned it up.

Raven’s kind and gentle words was all she sys to the frighten Omega, “Tavie. Tavie, look at me. Look at me please. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know this was going to happen.”

The Omega gave out fearsome growls at the Alpha, but she didn’t flinch, only reason why was it was more like a growl of fear and the Omega was red eye in tears. She this moment to strike at the Alpha in this state, “I told you. I told you.”

“I’m sorry Tavie, I’m so sorry.” Raven whines as she tries to reach the scared Omega.

She fights back at the hold Raven was trying to do, “No, don’t…”, but she failed to keep her away. The guilty Alpha hold her close to chest releasing calming pheromones around her, feeling her robe against her, Raven could only imagine what would have happened if she gotten home too late. She shudders to think about the outcome of that. Raven knew the only people in Octavia’s life that wouldn’t let anything happen to her, and she had felt alone when Lincoln died. Raven was the only one left to protect her besides her brother. And with everything that happened five years ago, Raven was the one who always been there for Octavia, even in her weaken state. “Tavie, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen; I swear. I’m going to fix this, do you understand? I’m going to fix this. Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re safe now. I’m here, Tavie, I’m here. It’s gonna be alright. I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

**IN THE CELLS**

Lexa and her group were either resting on the floor or standing. It had been hours since they were offered anything to eat and drink, but they were warriors, having to live on less wasn’t a challenge for them. One of them became impatient, and had asked calm himself before the guards heard him.

This man was about 5’10, average built, with golden hair with brown highlights. Wearing a dark green tunic shirt and a short sash for a belt with black pants and boots. He had a tattoo on his arm and ear ring and a nose ring as well. He went by the name of, “Rollo, still yourself.”

Rollo growls, “How can I Heda? How can we all? We haven’t eaten for days, we’re stuck in this cage for god knows how long, and you just sit there and do nothing.”

“That is enough!” The other man said. He was older than all of them. Standing at 6’5, heavy set, having long black braided hair and beard. A scar across his nose. Wearing a torn black rugged sweater, a black belt, and dark blue pants and boots. He had a tattoo that covered half of her left arm. He was named Africa, even though he was not of dark skin. “You will not speak to the Commander in such a way.”

“Why shouldn’t I? We’ve wondered the countryside looking for a myth. A fairytale told by children. These are just traitors we’re dealing with; murderers and thieves. I bet you there isn’t even a Wanheda.” Rollo argued.

Lexa growls, “She is real. I have seen her.”

Rollo growls, “Probably in your mind. This Wanheda doesn’t exist. We’re dealing with our own people who, if I am, came up with a legend of a warrior that isn’t real. I say we destroy these traitors and take back what’s ours and go home.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Then why don’t we? I say we take them out, show them what happens to those who betrayed us. Send our army here to wipe them out now.” Rollo argued with her. Though he had pointed out something from his speech, something familiar with the word betrayed. She knew this word, because she had used it several times before to the woman she loves, after these many years, she still feels guilty about it. Perhaps, this is the reason for Clarke’s actions as of yet. The reason why she’s acting so differently towards Lexa, because of the betrayal at Mount Weather. Lexa had wondered.

Could this have something to do with it? Could it be the reason for all of this? As a leader, Lexa had to make the hard decisions regardless of the consequences, she didn’t care of the outcome it had upon others so long as it was the right decision for her people. But when the decisions she made involved Clarke, she somehow panicked and took the easy way out and it hurts her. Deeply hurts her. She was unable to sleep, unable to eat, unable to control her Omega when her heats came, because at every moment, at every turn Lexa’s mind was conflicted with Clarke’s image. Her betrayal.

Five long years of guilt, believing that her Alpha had perished in the mountain had finally destroyed her until now.

Clarke was indeed alive, and Lexa needed to fix what she has done.

Africa stepped in and spoke, “You are still young Rollo to suggest such a thing. You do realize that we are surrounded by warriors. We are only a few, we do not know how many there are nor how to get home. In case you’ve forgotten, they’ve blinded us and took us here to their village. We don’t know where here is.”

“That’s coward talk, old man.”

“He is right.” Lexa finally says, sitting on the floor facing the wall with her legs crossed, she speaks to her fellow warriors and they all look towards her direction. “Our location is unknown to us. Our enemy is great in numbers. We have lost men in a pursuit of a ghost story to be proven that it was not a false truth. These warriors are real. Wanheda, their leader, is real. To survive this we must become smarter, charging into enemy lines is not way to go about it.”

Rollo growls, “It’s better than sitting here.”

Lexa gets up, standing in front of her warriors with her hands to her back in a Commander pose. They all stood quiet and listened to what she had to say. “You are young and naïve Rollo. You would not last for more than three minutes behind enemy lines, which make me question as to why you are here in the first place. Why is it, for the adventure? Was it your loyalty towards me? Or were you just lucky, to have escaped an ambush we’ve encountered? Did you fight off the enemy, or did you hide like a coward?”

Within rage, Rollo charged after Lexa in anger but was stopped by Africa and two other men whom were also older than young Rollo, and stronger than him. One of them was a tall and heavy-set fellow with a Mohawk ponytail and a half thick beard and goatee. Tattoos on the sides of his head just above the ears and on his neck, wearing a dark long sleeve shirt with writing on it. A black belt and dark grey pants and boots. And he went by the name of Ubba. The other was named Sigurd, having a bald head and a braided beard. Tattoos on the top of his head to make it look as though he had hair. Wearing a sleeveless hooded sweatshirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath it, a clip belt that looks like a vehicle’s seatbelt, and ripped up pants that was popular in the 2000s but looks ridiculous because it would appear as if the person wearing them were mugged or sexually assaulted.

Rollo huffed. The men let him go when he is a bit calm. Lexa sees him and he is angry. She is not amused by it nor does she react to it but her chin is up and she looks down upon him in her Commander pose. “I am not a coward. But I will not follow false stories. Wanheda is not real.”

Just then, the door to the prison cell was opened, and in came two armed men dragging Muffler, the man who tried to rape Octavia in her bed.

Muffler had burses upon his face – his cheek and eye were swollen, a cut on his lip, blood covering his face and many black and blues. He had appeared to be unconscious as the two men let him lay on the floor and cuffed his wrists and ankles that were long and attached to the wall. When that was finished, one of the men slapped him to war him up, and very quickly, Muffler was startled and realized what had happened. He pulled at the chains trying to free himself, but to no avail. He kept rambling on at the two men who were walking away, “You cannot leave me here! Do you not know who I am?! I have been loyal to Heda, I have served her well!”

One of them stopped and says to Muffler, “Heda will decide your fate when news of what you have done reaches her.” They soon closed the door behind them, but all the Alpha could do was to shout and scream – tugging the chains that bind him.

Lexa and her people knew the voice that caused the commotion, it wasn’t until Rollo recognized the man on the other side of the room. He went to the corner and had asked a question, “Muffler, is that you?”

“Rollo?”

Rollo laughed and jumped a little, “It is you. It is good to see you again elder brother, but why are you here?”

Muffler huffed, “Little brother. I did not expect you to be here neither. Then again, you always like an adventure.”

“I thought that you went to a fishing trip with father. We have not seen you for days. After father passed away, things have not been the same. Margaret would be happy to see you brother, she has missed very much, and mother.” Rollo smiles as he talked to his brother. Whom seem to smile when he mentioned Margaret and their mother.

Muffler smirked, “I would not be surprised if they did not.”

Rollo nods, “What do you mean? We are family are we not?”

He chuckled to himself. Lexa stepped in on the conversation, “Rollo, do not listen to him.”

“No. I want to know what my brother means.”

Muffler growled, “Stop calling me that! I am not your brother. I never was.”

“What are talking about?”

Lexa, again, stepped in to speak to him, “Rollo.” Even the three men in her group warned him. “Don’t listen.”, “You are too young to hear this.”, “Have a clear head.”

Muffler chuckled, “You were always so naïve, that you couldn’t see. Do you want to know the why father is dead? Hmm? It’s because I killed him. Father was a coward who couldn’t satisfy his mate, perhaps it had been a miracle since my birth gratifying, but after years their spark was gone. Mother was not happy, and father…well, let us say that he still believes to be man. I was young, but I was smart for my age and I learned things because whenever they had the desire to have sex, I would always watch. They didn’t know it of course, but when mother saw me - she didn’t stop not warned father about it. Every night was the same. So, I decided that if father could not satisfy her then I could, which was surprisingly fortunate because mother took pleasure in fucking her child.”

Rollo nods, “No, that isn’t true. Mother was a good woman, she loved father.”

“Mother was a whore! And I treated her like one! How else do you explain your birth or that of Margaret? But mother was not the only woman I’ve fucked.” Muffler smiles. The blood drips down his chin.

“How many others?”

“Hmm, about half the village. Including Margaret and your mate.”

Rollo growls and slams his hand on the bars, “You touched Rose!? And our sister!?”

Yujleda Kru Alpha laughed at him, leaning his head back on the wall, he huffs and then continues to talk to Rollo whom was snarling and growling at Muffler. “How does it feel, to know that you cannot satisfy your mate the way I can? Or that you were the spawn of my seed all long? A bastard child born with one nutsack! You…are not a real man, Rollo. You’re just a child.”

He just growled and snarled, banging on the bars of the cell trying to get to Muffler for a possible kill. Lexa ordered her men to, “Restrain him,” and they did as commanded. Holding Rollo back as he tried to force himself free.

**WANHEDA’S TENT**

After climaxing in the sorceress’s rear end, the Alpha felt hard again as they laid on the bed, their private areas – Morgana’s waist and chest, and Wanheda’s waist – covered in the fur sheets. The Alpha didn’t care that her chest was exposed because it’s usually covered by her long red hair. Wanheda felt Morgana’s hand gently messaging her cock while lying next to her – her head rested upon her chest, feeling Wanheda’s arm around her and hand upon her waist while Morgana’s leg is over Wanheda’s.

The sorceress lay sleeping in Wanheda’s embrace with a smile upon her face. As for the Alpha, she was wide awake. Her left arm resting behind her head as she stares to the ceiling – her mind in deep thoughts – Morgana can sense her discomfort. “Your mind troubles you, my love. What is the matter? Hmm? What has distanced you?”

“It’s nothing.” Wanheda says as she gets up to sit at the edge of the bed and finds a small thin paper, some green plants – crunches that plant – then wraps it up into the paper and uses a candle to light it up to smoke. Wanheda relaxes to the aroma of the smoke as she inhales then exhales the weed in her hand.

Morgana sits up on the bed, her chest covered, her hair a mess. Her gentle touch to Wanheda’s arm gave notice to her that she wanted some too, and she passed it down for her to smoke. The air blows out of her as she speaks, “I know you, love. Your thoughts run wild when you are this silent.”

Wanheda looks towards her, with her elbows resting on her legs, “And how can you tell of that? Do you have the power to read one’s mind?”

“I may be a sorceress, but I do not need magic to tell me when my king argues with the voices in her head.” Morgana says as she blows smoke onto Wanheda’s face. She then takes the joint and holds it to her mouth to light it up again with the candle.

Smoking it once, she holds it in her hands and begins to speak her mind. “You know I hate that title, Morgana. I told you before to never call me that again. My mistake for even mentioning it.”

“I do apologize for that. I do sometimes forget about our little accord. It will not happen again. However, I am concerned about what troubles you.”

“It was about what you said. About the timeline and how things would have been different.”

“I was running my mouth. I didn’t mean—”

“No, you meant it. Every word. If she hadn’t betrayed me, the timeline would have changed. I would have been with her, started a family, rule the world with her at my side. That… that would have been my cause, you know, my reason for being. However, the outcome changed in the end and I am reduced to live in the shadows of my empire. Not once did she apologize for her actions, or even care to explain as to why. So, here we are… I found Wonkru, I created a home for those who were banished or cast out from their clans, I brought the clans together, but… what is my cause? My reason?” Wanheda says as she talks to herself yet heard by someone else. Morgana had hated the idea – of her lover – to have doubts in her head. “Do you regret it? Your brother?”

Morgana growls, “Of course I don’t regret it. He deserved it after what he did to me!”

“And what would have been your reason if he didn’t?”

She had paused at the question, to which she didn’t have the answer to. Would her life had changed, if her brother was not the cause of her past? What would play out then? Who would have been the reason why? Morgana was about to answer the question Wanheda had left on the table of their conversation until they were interrupted by one of the warriors who had a hand in the incident recently. When he was approaching, Wanheda unleashed her pheromones out into the air, growling and snarling at the man who was getting close to the entrance of the tent.

Morgana had covered herself under the fur sheets and copied Wanheda in the growls and snarls with her scent in the air. The Alpha Heda had part of her waist covered as well, knowing that she was naked in bed with an Omega who was also nude.

The man cautiously approached, entering slowly and got to kneel as he says, “Heda, my lady, please forgive the intrusion, but there is an urgent matter in the village, one that requires your attention.”

“Really? And, what urgent matter could there be at this hour of the night? Answer truthfully or have your tongue ripped from you.” Morgana says in authority of a queen.

Wanheda growls, “Speak.”

The man swallows, “Lieutenant Raven’s home was attacked only a few hours ago.”

**POLIS**

Aden is puzzled. Having been chosen to surpass the Commander was all too much for him to bear. He felt that in his heart that he was not yet ready to take on that kind of responsibility, he is under trained to play the role of Heda let alone the rest of his life.

If he were to take on the duty, he thought, then he would not be able to see his friends and play when class was over or to have seen brother Marlow. He’d be too busy dealing with politics and war plans should the day come to fight these mysterious warriors the people have been going on about.

He felt alone in this decision. Something so hard that could not be decided for a boy his age.

Staring towards the throne of the Commander was scary in his eyes, because it was empty and someone needed to sit upon it. Aden felt at ease when it was just Lexa who’d always sat upon the Throne of the Commanders. At least he didn’t have to sit nor be frighten by it.

It was always occupied.

But now…. It’s not.

His friends would sometimes pretend that they would sit on the throne one day, using an old chair they made together and say, _I am Heda._ In their minds, they would command their warriors to go to war and have a contest to see who’s the strongest to take the _Heda_ from the throne.

It was a fun game for them to play when off duty. However, Aden was not in a game. This was real life, and he was scared of it.

The _yomblod_ Gaia didn’t leave the room, she felt that if she did, Aden would be alone in this and he wasn’t – not really anyways. For years, she’s watched the boy progress his training skills in practice with the other children in the city.

As the Flamekeepers’ apprentice, it was her job to educate the children in their tradition and culture, talk about past Commanders and wars, basic reading and spelling, mathematics, like any normal school.

For her teachings to go this far was difficult enough.

Her master went to gather the council to begin the test for Aden to ascend to the role of command, which gave Aden sometime to think as well as Gaia. She sees him staring at the throne, curious as to what his mind is thinking. She goes to stand at his side with her hands to her back. Gaia calmly gives him comfort by speaking, “Exciting, isn’t it? To be chosen to become the next Commander.”

“Exciting?” he scoffed, “I don’t know if I’d use that word.”

She turns her gaze at him, “You are nervous, aren’t you?”

“More like terrified.” He turned his gaze at her, “Is that normal?”

She nods smiling, “It’s very normal. You know, Lexa was nervous in becoming Heda too.”

Aden cocked his brow and turned his whole body towards her. He stuttered, “Sh-she was?”

“Sha. It was terrifying for her too, but she soon realized it was what she wanted. That’s why she ascended to become Heda.” She smiles as she stared back at the throne. Remembering Lexa’s ascension. A big celebration that lasted for two nights.

He, again, confused about the whole thing. Aden looked back at the chair and then back to Gaia who has not left her eyes off of it for one second. She smiles – perhaps to herself or to something else – whatever it was, made he feel less scared, but unease at the same time, “How do you know all this? About Lexa’s ascension to be Heda?”

“I’m her best friend. I knew her even before she took the throne.” Gaia smiles and looks to him once more.

Suddenly, the door to the throne was opened, and in walked Titus and with him were three elders. Wised men and woman of old, known by the people as the Elders of the Flame. A council who holds the law and who is the law. Grounders respect their council, and take wisdom from their years upon the Earth, including the Commanders of old and new. No one knows for sure where their wisdom comes from or where they came from, but it is certainly clear that they prophecies the fates of all their people who are worthy of it.

There they entered and stood, in the middle of the room with the young boy Aden, the _yomblod_ Gaia, and Titus. The Elders of the Flame were nameless; one woman and two men whom were very old and very creepy. For they wore old rags and hoods to cover their heads. Walking with staffs covered in rope and feathers with beads and a small drinking gourd tied to it. One of the men was a hunchback, the woman was blind and the other man has essential tremors and they would sometimes speak in unison.

Gaia had bowed immediately and grabbed Aden down for a turn. They soon stood tall and waited for the Elders to speak. “Is this the boy of whom you spoke of, young Titus?” The Elders said.

“Yes, your most holy ones. This is he.” Titus nods in answer to their question.

The Elders of the Flame approached the young boy. Gaia moves out of the way. Aden stands still in front of the Elders, as they look at him closely – examining his figure, his muscles, his teeth and eyes and onto his hair. “Hmm… he does not appear to be much. Tell us child, what is it that you desire?” One of elder men spoke.

Aden had paused during his answer to the question they had asked, but he looked towards Gaia and Titus and he nodded to the boy, which then the young man said, “To…become Heda.”

The second elder man and the elder woman walks in opposite of the boy’s side, until they were in a complete circle around him. Two on each side and one in front of him. “And if you become Heda, what is it that you wish?”

“I don’t understand.”

The elder woman spoke, “When a warrior is chosen, their desire is the same – to become the next Commander…”

“…However, their wish is not…” The second elder man speaks to continue the sentence.

The first elder man then says, “…So, what is it you wish, child?”

He didn’t know what he wished for, it was a difficult decision to make, however when he looked towards Master Titus, he muttered something to him. “To…fight and…protect.”

There was silence. The elders – two of them – raised their staffs to touch one another just above Aden’s head while the third takes out a small knife from his robe and says, “Present your hand, child.” Aden does as commanded, revealing his hand to the elder and with a swift blow, the palm of his hand was cut. His blood had spilled on to the bowl the elder held underneath the hand and it drained to fill it. Once there was enough, the elder held out the bowl to the blind elder woman. She placed her finger inside the bowl and tasted the blood. The hunchback elder then held out the bowl to the one who has essential tremors and he placed his finger in and tasted it as well. The hunchback elder finally had placed his finger in and tasted the blood for young Aden.

The Elders of the Flame each tasted the boy’s blood. There was a strong silence in the room, Titus and Gaia had wondered what was taking so long. Their impatience was growing thin, until finally, the two elders dropped their staffs, uncovering the young Aden’s head and placed the end of the staffs back on ground.

They expression was unmoved.

The hunchback elder had spoken aloud, “The boy is not ready to take on the full responsibility of Heda.”

Titus was baffled by the announcement. Aden was still puzzled and Gaia – though not physically – was relieved. The elders removed themselves from the boy’s personal space and stood near the doorway. Titus had stepped towards them to ask, “What do mean the boy is not ready? He is the best candidate for the position. He is skilled and in good health, why would you dismiss—”

“SILENCE!” The elders shouted and stomped their staffs to the floor which created a loud echoing sound.

Gaia was Aden’s side, covering up his wound with a cloth. Titus was silent as too shockingly stunned by the elders’ temper. Questioning them was unwise for they have been on Earth longer than any other citizen in the Coalition, though no one knows for sure how old they are. They soon turned as if angered, Titus had swallowed his throat. The elders had spoken to him yet again, this time in a stern voice, “The boy is not ready to take on the full responsibility of Heda.”

And just like that… all was lost and a big waste of time.

“However,” The blind elder said, “the child will be giving the trials to test him. Should he pass, the child will be granted the role of Heda.”

“Thank you, wise elders.”

The elder with essential tremors had then said, “Take heed in this decision, lad, this is not a permanent position…”

Aden asked, “What?”

“You will be granted temporary position of Heda, until Lexa kom Trikru returns to the capital to reclaim the throne. When she does, you must step down immediately.” The hunchback elder said. He and the other two elders had left the throne room with the door closed shut behind them.

**OCTAVIA’S HOUSE**

After being interrupted by one of the warriors, Wanheda gets dressed and passes the joint to the sorceress Morgana, who smokes a little before she too got fully clothed.

The Alpha Heda had worn her black gothic pants which had many chains and zippers with a few buckles and a black tank top and not bothering to put on her boots. Pulling her long red hair from out of her shirt, she turned over to see if the sorceress was also dressed in her black dress and she was.

Once they were fully clothed, Wanheda and Morgana headed to Octavia’s house to see what had happened late this night. There they saw her warriors standing guard at her house, they bowed and told her that they were inside, and they entered. It didn’t take Wanheda long before the smell of another adult Alpha – besides Raven and herself – had entered into her nostril. She could also smell the scent of a young Alpha who had been frightened by the event that occurred recently. She growls softly so as not to wake up the sleeping child, and she saw Raven and Octavia holding each other. “Raven, Octavia…”

“Heda…” Octavia gasped softly.

“What has happened?” She asked.

Raven growls, “Muffler. He came uninvited to our home and attacked Octavia while I was away guarding the gates.”

“Did he touch you, Octavia?”

Octavia growls, “No. But he tried too. If Raven didn’t come the way she did, he might have.”

“I got here before he had the chance to.”

Wanheda nods, then looks towards and walks to the room of the sleeping Alpha child. Octavia steps towards her Heda with a growling face, and Raven followed with her. “I will not hurt him; you do know that.”

Octavia growls, “I know. But after what happened today, I can’t take any chances. I’m sorry. It’s a mother’s intuition.”

“I understand. The child is innocent and will remain so. No harm will come to him, he is protected as I vowed, he would be.” Wanheda said.

“ _Mochof_.”

Wanheda turns to leave but not before stating, “This occurrence will not go unavenged. I can assure you that.”

Just outside of Octavia’s house, Morgana had waited patiently until Wanheda had left. She, then, emerged from the home of her friends only to come out in a displeasing mood. The sorceress was curious as to what happened with her love’s companions. She waited until she walked towards her. “My love, what’s wrong?”

“One of my warriors has betrayed me. He violated the law and now he will pay with his life.” Wanheda growls.

**IN THE CELLS**

When Rollo was restrained by Africa and the other two men, Muffler continued to laugh his heart out. Feeling proud of his disgraceful actions in violating mated women both young and old, including his own son/brother’s mate Rose and his daughter/sister Margaret. Even their own mother.

Rollo growls and snarls, trying to fight the men who held him back, “How could you! To do something so vile! Your own family, Muffler! To my mate! How could you do this!?”

He laughed, “Because I can! And if I was not banished, I would do it again and again and again! Bred with mated women and force them to have my child even if they refuse! A whole nation of bastard children, the spawns of my seed!”

Lexa snarls, “You are only banished because you went too far, as to violated young girls – children – and mated women. You even went to far as to violate your own sister who you claim to be your own daughter.”

“Oh, she was a pretty little thing…and a whore just like her mother.” He says chuckling and grinning.

“She was a child! She was no more than 12 while you yourself were 30! And you violated her innocence! If it were not for your father, this would have never happened!”

Rollo growls, “Father knew about this?”

Lexa nods, “Yes. He came to me after he caught your brother defiled both your sister and mother. And not soon after your own mate, Rose. But when Muffler found out, he killed him. When he did, I banished him from the territories, if he were to show his face, he’d been hanged.”

Muffler grins, “And here I am. A servant of Wanheda, a member of Wonkru.”

Rollo barks, “Enough of this crap! Wanheda is not real!”

“And yet, I am.” A voice was heard from above the room. They gasped and turned to the voice that was sounded. There, they saw a woman in black with red long hair, and eyes so dark it haunted this place. Clarke to Lexa, but Wanheda to others had appeared, revealing herself to her enemies she had locked away. They were unmoved. Wanheda had stood tall and fierce, and her attention was ominous. And there, at her side, was Morgana, in her black corset dress. She stands tall and very queen-like next to her lover king, as she too, looks down at the man who broke the law of Wonkru. Lexa grunts to herself as she sees the two together, and growls softly when Morgana places her hand to her mate’s back. “Have you believed because you have seen me? Blessed are those who have not seen and yet have believed. Whoever believes and is baptized will be saved, but whoever does not believe will be condemned.”

Muffler shuddered, “He-Heda…look, whatever you’ve heard – it’s not true. She provoked me. I didn’t know what I was doing… If you ask me, she’s the one who should---”

“SILENCE!!!” Wanheda had yelled, her hair flew as if the wind was commanded to. Her eyes glowed bright red in anger. Her pheromones spiked high. Her aura was blood red and black shadows. Her nails were sharp and her teeth grew an inch longer than normal. Wanheda’s aura had engulfed her and made it so that she appeared from one spot to another – the aura had taking her from on top of the stairwell to the bottom of solid ground. She reappeared again from the black and red shadows still surrounding her, as she walks ominously towards the one in chains. “Now the works of the flesh are manifest of which I tell you before, as I have also told you in the time past, that they which do such things shall not inherit the kingdom. An evil disease, say they, cleave fast unto him: and now that he lies, he shall rise up no more. Ye, mine own familiar friend, in whom I trusted, which did eat of my bread, hath lifted up his heel against me.”

“N-no… I-I didn’t…”

“He shall judge the poor of the people, he shall save the children of the needy, and shall break in pieces the oppressor. They shall fear thee as long as the sun and moon endure, throughout all generations. He shall come down like rain upon the mown grass: as showers that water the earth. So, I returned, and considered all the oppressions that are done under the sun: and behold the tears of such as were oppressed, and they had no comforter; and on the side of their oppressors there was power; but they had no comforter. But there are some of you that believe not. Have not I chosen you twelve, and one of you is a devil? But I said unto you, that ye also have seen me, and believe not. He that turns away his ear from hearing the law, even his prayer is an abomination.”

He kept shuddering, “Heda…I… I have been faithful to you. I have given my life for your cause.”

“No,” she says, “You haven’t, not yet. But you have given me my purpose, Muffler, something that I’ve been looking for.”

“What?”

“You’ve broke the law, Muffler. My law. You knew of the consequences just as everyone else, and yet you chose to defy them, to defy me. Now, you must suffer that consequence. A public execution in the Pit of Death.” She said to him as she got closer to his face. Her expression didn’t change for a bit. Muffler had shaken out of fear, the chains rattled – he sweated even more when she said that he would be executed.

“N-no… n-n-n-no… please…Heda… I don’t want to—” Muffler kept stuttering.

Wanheda grabs his neck and squeezed hard, growling, “You dare beg for mercy?!”

Lexa and her people said nothing during that conversation, for they had no words to spill. Wanheda had removed herself from his space, turned to walk away. Barefooted on the cold floor with hay and dead, crunching tree leaves gave away the sound of her march.

Lexa growls, “Clarke.” She stopped just to look at her but walked to the top of the stairs. “You know at some point; we’re going to have to talk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Aden is going to be the next Commander. Really?  
> An Execution?  
> Bellamy and Echo are married?  
> What is Anya's connection to the yomblod Gaia?  
> What is this test that Aden must take?  
> Bellamy still seeks for his sister.

**Chapter 9**

**POLIS**

It was three and a half hours away from sunrise. It had been only a few hours before they received news of the boy’s future. Gaia was thrilled that he would only take a part time position as the next Commander of the Coalition. Aden, too was also happy, at least when Heda Lexa returns he can go home and help his brother Marlow at the shop.

Titus, of course, was a bit displeased with the decision the Elders of the Flame had made. However, he was in enough trouble not to dig even further. He sees his young apprentice sitting on the steps of the throne attending to the boy’s cut and he wondered – Why would the Elders say that he was not ready? Why Aden was not ready to take on the full responsibility of Heda? This wisdom they have had puzzled Titus.

The Elders of the Flame were indeed the wisest of them all and their power comes from the knowledge of their Messiah – Becca Pramheda – which goes back generations ago. Perhaps, their magic goes a long way, something Titus would not understand. “The Elders must see something special within you Aden, to give you this chance to prove your worth of becoming Heda. As they said, you will be given the test. Come morning, the test will begin. Take him to his private chambers, he must rest for now.”

“ _Sha_ _Amin_. Come Aden, I’ll take you to your room.” Gaia says as she grabs him and walks him out of the throne room.

Soon Titus is left alone again. Hands to his back, he looks to the floor – thinking – then looks towards the throne. He thought back to Lexa’s youth and her days off training in becoming a warrior, a leader. Brought up since birth to wield a sword, to not let anything cloud her judgement, to cloud her heart and mind. He raised her as his own, having given good council and he was proud at the progress she’s done. In those times, the Coalition was just dream in the minds of a child, but when Lexa became of age, she formed it. Made it real. This was before Lexa became Heda. A few people hated it, while many others supported it. The Elders of the Flame had high hopes for her in her success and had supported her in her ascension. She, unlike many, passed the test, had shown true strength in combat and strategy. A true descended of the Messiah. However, that all changed when the arrival of the Skaikru came into Trikru Territory and started a war. In that day, Lexa had all her focus on the sky leader Clarke. Her influence is what caused Lexa to feel weak – her heart and judgement was unclouded – which led to this moment of time.

One month. A whole month and not a word from Lexa and her group.

The throne has been without a Commander for too long. Titus didn’t want to believe it but there was no other choice but to declare Lexa’s death. He felt that he has lost his favorite student and hopes that Aden would succeed and take her place as the new Heda.

“Please, forgive me Heda.”

**ADEN’S PRIVATE ROOM**

Meanwhile, Gaia had taken the young boy to his chambers within the tower. It had been a long walk downstairs, which gave Aden a lot to think about. What would his life be like as Heda? What would his friends say? His brother? How would the people react to such a decision? Would he stay longer if Heda Lexa doesn’t come back? Will he be able to hang out with his friends and go home to his brother, whom raised him ever since their parents died? Can Marlow be able to craft weapons without his help?

These questions run through his mind like stampede of wild buffalos during migration. He was young – barely thirteen – and he was given the opportunity to rule his people as well as the rest of the Coalition against enemy threats.

Speaking of enemies, if they should exist, a more serious question popped into his head – was he to prepare for the unknown enemy that has terrorized clans? Was he to build an army of warriors to fight the unknown? What will be the outcome of the war? What are his battle plans? Will it succeed or fail? Do they need to evacuate or stay and fight? Will they want peace or blood?

Aden was within his own thoughts and was frighten by the chooses he’ll have to make. He never dreamed that he would be in this difficult position in his life, regardless of his stats in his class. Aden doesn’t think he would make a good Heda. He’d have to live up to an example of Lexa kom Trikru and he doesn’t think he can do that. He is just a boy, training and learning how to fight, but now with this decision all of a sudden, he’s not sure he can do it. Up till now, he didn’t even know his was a Nightblood.

While turning around the corner, Gaia could tell that Aden was arguing with the thoughts in his head, for he hasn’t said a word during the walk to his room which was on the second to last floor of the tower, just below the throne room. She had opened the door with a key on her person and entered inside with Aden.

Aden’s room was dank having no candle lights on only to prevent a fire if left unchecked. Once the candles were lit, the room gave out its appearance. In this room was a bear skinned rug, an antique chess table with antique chairs and chess pieces, wooden floors, a single bed with fur covers. The walls were bricked and appeared rusted and dirty which gave the room a very antique look. There, at the foot of his bed, was a clothes cabin chest. The door behind them was also wood with larger metal hinges on the right side of it. The window was similar to that of the throne room except it had red curtains and was also dirty. Candle decorations were also in the room – lantern candles on the ceiling, bedside candles, window candles and many others to give the room light without causing a fire on sensitive flammable things. There were a few more chairs and small tables. A desk with a mirror. And old pictures with part of the art ripped or hanging slightly down from place.

He had looked around at all that was seen in this room, and felt a chill going down his spine. He had never felt so alone, never had to spend the night in someone else’s home before. Never had to sleep alone. Back home, Aden would always share a room with his older brother Marlow because it was familiar to him, he felt safe there with his brother knowing that he was on the other bed next to him to protect him in case of danger. It’s been that way ever since he can remember, but that he is elected to be the next Commander, he’ll have to sleep alone in a stranger’s room in their own home.

Once the lights were on, Gaia sees Aden by the window next to the chess table touching the pieces of board. She asked as if concerned, “What’s wrong Aden?”

“Nothing.” He said reassuring her that all was well, but it wasn’t. He was in his own little world in his mind, pondering what might happen next.

Gaia smiled once in a clear voice, “Well, do try to get some sleep. You’ll need it for the trial.”

When she was about to leave, the young boy had said, “I don’t think I can sleep,” right before turning towards her direction and saying, “What do you know about the trials, Miss Gaia?”

**INDRA’S HOME**

That same hour, in a bourbon home full of graffiti, just above the second floor was the room of Indra, a war chief of TonDC. She was asleep in her room – a simple room with a bed, a dresser drawer, a small table by the window, and fur covers and rugs. The inside of the house had graffiti as well. With streamers of old clothes and rags. The walls were dirty and broken. Maybe some mold here and there. This house was also covered in tree vines and moss.

After several minutes had passed, Indra woke up with the notice of a familiar scent within the house. She got up to put on her robe and headed downstairs. The light was on in the kitchen just crossed the hall, and she grabbed a small knife that was hidden away underneath a small table where the potted plants were. Once she has it, she sneaks up to the doorway and jumps out yelling, “Stop!” throwing the knife to the intruder, she quickly realized that it was not who she thinks it was.

“Ow, hey!”

Indra gasped and quickly ran to Anya, the one who entered her house. “Oh, gods, Anya I’m so sorry. I thought you were threat.”

Anya growls, “Does it look like I’m a threat to you? Jeez! You could have put my eye out.”

“I’m so sorry. Here, let me.” Indra says as she helps Anya sit down to look at her injury. “Shit, it looks like a graze. I’ll get the kit.”

Anya grunts, “A graze? It feels like it went deep. Am I bleeding? Of course, I am. Gods, I can’t have one day without my sister throwing shit at me.”

Indra growls, she returned with the medical kit she found in the bathroom, “Hey. You should have said it was you, then I wouldn’t have to throw shit at you.”

She chuckled, “Perhaps. One day, maybe. Ah!”

“Hold still.” She said as she applied alcohol on the cut off Anya’s left cheek. The cut was about two inches long and was nearly close to her left eye. She sat there, on the chair at the table, in the kitchen. Her back was turned from the sink and the refrigerator. Indra was facing both the sink and the fridge while attending to the injury she gave her. Anya knew the hour it was, being a guard of the night’s watch, she noticed that Indra was up and, in her robe, and she had asked, “What are you doing up so early? I thought you were asleep.”

“I was. Now, I’m not. Why are you here? You’re shift isn’t over yet.”

She shrugs, “I was thirsty. I wanted something to drink. Is Gaia home?”

When Indra was done in putting alcohol to clean the wound, she patched it up and closed the kit. She sighed, “No, she hasn’t. I’m beginning to worry. What could be she be doing all night?”

Anya growls, “Damnit, I told her to head home.”

“You know something, don’t you? Tell me?” Indra said as soon as Anya spoke. She was confused at the matter of not knowing the whereabouts of her daughter.

**FAR AWAY, IN UNKNOWN TERRITORY**

Leaving the cells, Wanheda had marched in the village to head to her tent. Morgana was right behind her, carefully speed walking to make sure her black dress doesn’t get in the way. Finally making their way inside the tent, Morgana had quickly asked, “What do you plan to do, my dark love? Surely, you will not let this madman live, it would be seen as a weakness on your part.”

Wanheda growls, “Of course, I’m not letting him live. Muffler was given the chance to redeem himself and he failed to do so. He violated the law by trying to violate Octavia in her own home while she and her son slept. Octavia is a friend of mine and I had vowed to keep her child safe from all harm. Muffler knew the risk and he took it anyway.”

“I understand that she is your friend, however, the well-being of the child is not yours to bare.”

Wanheda had turned towards her, growling, “Lincoln was a friend. He gave his life to fight at my side at Mount Weather. The less I can do, is to protect his only son. My decision stands. Muffler dies, today.”

Morgana nods. She gets closer to her, she laid her hands on her waist and stomach, looking deep in her red eyes. They were angry but a bit soft, knowing all of the pain she endured, and the years they’ve spent together, Morgana can tell when Wanheda was feeling calm or angry. Relaxed or furious; in pain or well, she knew her lover. She knew what kind of strength and powers she has, and she fell in love with her. Raising her hand to caress her cheek, circling her thumb in small movements, she calmly whispers, “I do not mean to disrespect you, my love.”

“Love is weakness.”

Morgana just smiled, “I know it is.” The sorceress then kisses her and she kisses back while holding her close with one arm wrapped around her waist.

“Is your heat satisfied?” The Alpha asked.

“It is.”

“Will you stay?”

Morgana nodded, “You know I would, but I need to get back. I’ve been gone far too long. My people need me, just as your people need you.” While she was getting ready to leave, Wanheda had called for a guard to ready her horse. He did as commanded. When they were alone again, the Alpha sees the Omega getting one last cup of ale to drink before departure, however, the Alpha came up to her from behind and wrapped her arms around her. The sorceress smiles. Purring softly at the firm grip she has her in, she smells her hair, her hot breath – that was sucking a joint of weed and drinking ale – felt warm on her neck. She can feel Wanheda’s growl soften and her teeth had ghosted on her flesh. With one hand, Wanheda lifts Morgana’s dress up and moves her hand in between her legs. She fondles her pussy which began to be wet at the slight touch of Wanheda’s fingers, she played with her clit adding small circle rotations until it became sensitive. Morgana purrs and moans at the touch of Wanheda’s fingers gently touching her, she couldn’t help herself by giving the Alpha the same kind of pleasure as to take her hand back and dig her way into Wanheda’s pants to stroke her cock slowly.

Wanheda moves her other than to grab her chin to turn her head and kiss her lips from behind. Morgana returns the kiss. Holding her gasp when she felt that she had peed just a little on Wanheda’s fingers. She then takes her fingers – her wet, pissed covered fingers – and sticks them inside Morgana’s eager pussy.

Teasing her entrance, growling a humming sound in her ear when the sorceress teased her length in her pants. The sense of precum came out of her. Morgana feels her precum on her finger, takes it off the tip, she bites her lips and hears the Alpha whisper, “Lick it off.” The sorceress does as she’s told and licks off the small cum off her finger, then, Wanheda takes her hand out of her dress and makes her suck on her piss wet fingers like a whore. “Does it taste good? Having to eat your own juices?” The Alpha says.

The sorceress did all but said a word as she moaned her response to her lover. When Wanheda pressed up against her, Morgana swayed her ass on her crouch. When all was set and done, Wanheda removed herself and went on the other side of the tent and grabs a small cloth to wipe. The sorceress fixes herself before talking to Wanheda, “He misses you. He wanted to come and see you today.”

“Now is not the time.”

Morgana nods then turns to her, “I know that. That’s why I told him to stay. However, you know how he is, and he wants to see you. To be with you.”

The Alpha turned to her attention. The cloth in her hand and sees the sorceress Omega standing there, recovering from flush, “I understand that. But the timing is not right at the moment. I need to prepare for what comes next, and that means, having to deal with the fact that Muffler has betrayed me and the outsiders. He needs to be patient. I will send word, that I can guarantee.”

“I know you will love,” She says as she got closer, cupping her cheek. She kisses her one last time then heads to her horse to begin her departure.

Wanheda sees her off just outside the tent. Once the sorceress is gone, the Alpha calls for her warriors to prepare for an execution.

**ROAN’S AND ONTARI’S HOME**

A noise was heard in the village just outside of their house, it made Roan startled in his sleep as awoke to the voice of a man just outside his door. He got out of bed to put on his pants then opens up the door to see the neighborhood being awaken for the same thing.

He grabbed a man, and had asked, “What’s going on? What is it?”

“It’s Muffler, he’s being executed.”

“When?”

“Today.”

Roan growls, “Shit!” then heads back inside to awaken Ontari from sleep, but she was already up and about. “Ontari, wake up.”

“What’s going on? Roan?”

He handed her, her clothes while searched for his, “Muffler’s going to be executed, we need to know why.”

“Executed? What the fuck did he do?” She said as she got up to dress herself.

“I don’t know. Hurry up and get outside.”

**JUST OUTSIDE OF WANHEDA’S TENT**

The Alpha Heda stood outside of her tent, commanding her warriors to prepare for the event today. Her guards were to her back, protecting her. They were two tall men in the traditional Wonkru gear of dark, leather clothes with some chains on the jackets and pants. Shin guards and elbow pads. Fingerless gloves and spike gauntlets. They wore a deer skull mask with the horns and they were equipped with a sword to their waist, a knife on their legs and a long spear.

They didn’t speak much. The guards guarding the tent were not the same people as before. They changed shifts during that time. These two were new. They shielded Wanheda from enemies or anyone that tried to go near without an invite, and they didn’t complain about it on a count that they had their tongues cut at a young age. This was not because of Lexa. No. This was the cause of an abusive father and mother – though not of relation.

The man to the left was Bjorn. He had a long ponytail with shaved sides and a beard. Possible tattoos or scars on his body and face. It was hard to tell due to the fact of his thick beard. The other was Emer. He had short hair with shaved sides and beard. Pierced ears and scars on his face.

Roan and Ontari soon found their way to Wanheda but was blocked by Bjorn and Emer. Wanheda sees them and had asked, “What is it?”

“Heda, what’s going on? Why has Muffler been sent to execution?” Roan asked.

“He broke the law. It is that simple.”

Ontari asked, “But what did he do?”

Wanheda growls, “It’s not what he did. It’s what he tried to do.”

“What did he tried to do?” He said.

**ADEN’S PRIVATE ROOM**

It was the break of dawn, the sun rising from the East, with colors of yellow, orange and red clawing its way into the city to brighten up the darkness. At the mere sight of it would sting the eyes when looking directly at the sun’s rays. It was best to avoid such pain by sleeping away from its gazes at its awakening.

The birds would awake from slumber too, as they stretch out their wings, pick their feathers and flap around to grab a morning grub of Earth worms and bugs to feed themselves and the younglings.

Cats usually prefer to hide in alleyways and away from humans. Mice and rats are the same.

Villagers begin to open up their shops and place of business after their morning breakfast. Children begin to brush their teeth and get ready for school. The ouspikas ring the morning bell and greet the children coming to class. Some were even seen swiping the walkway with wooden brooms.

From what Aden can see out in his window from his room on the second to last floor, everyone was waking up from sleep to start their morning activities. But for Aden, he didn’t get much sleep at all, he was too busy with thoughts of becoming Heda. “What do you know about the trials, Miss Gaia?” Aden asked again.

Gaia, the young ouspika was in the same room as the boy. She held her hands to her front of her robe and held her eyes to the floor as she walked around the bed to stand in front of the young boy. She thought on what to say to answer his question. “Well, Aden, the trials are more of a survival test given to young warriors by their superiors.” She answered.

“A survival test…?”

She nods, “Yes. It’s tradition. You will be sent to live in the wilderness alone.”

“For how long?”

“40 days and nights.”

Aden was surprised, “40 days? And night?”

“Blindfolded.”

“Blindfolded? Why?”

Gaia nods, “That’s just the way it is, Aden. Once you’re in the wilderness, you cannot seek help from anyone. You must learn how to fend for yourself. That means you have to hunt on your own and find refuge.”

Aden nods. Unbelieving what was being said, “But how can I do that if I’m blindfolded?”

“You must trust your other senses, Aden,” she said as she walked towards him, “You must not show fear. The Messiah will guide you.”

Aden.

In the wilderness alone.

Blindfolded.

Seeking no help from anyone.

This was a scary. A scary decision to make. Aden has never once been alone, he’d always have his older brother Marlow with him, especially if it was to help him sell weapons and armor to the warriors of each clan. Now he has to be by himself and in the wilderness, blindfolded in order to pass the trials.

Was there time to back out of this now?

He didn’t know.

“What do I need to do?” He politely asks.

Gaia didn’t like this either but she didn’t have a choice. “Wear light clothes and no shoes. You are to carry one weapon, a single dagger. You will not be provided food or water or shelter. You will have to hunt for that. Use your other senses that is not your sight. If you get hurt, you must tend to your wounds. So, try to stay alive, not all pass this test.”

Aden swallowed, “Is there anything else I need to know, Miss Gaia?”

“Yes.” She says. She then takes hold of his shoulders to look into his eyes. His green eyes, and innocent face. “Sometimes, during these trials, it’s believed that within the 40 days and nights, one is visited by a spirit or a vision. And it’s also believed that once visited it may guide or deceive. It’s sometimes not also accurate but be careful. Okay?”

**INDRA’S HOME**

“Oh, hell no!” She yelled, getting up from the chair at the table in the kitchen.

Anya gets up as well to try and calm her down, “Indra, stop okay?”

Indra nods her head outrageously, “No, no, no…. You don’t tell me to calm down, Anya.”

“I wasn’t—”

“I am her mother, okay? I don’t have to calm down. That child has not come home all night.” Indra yelled.

Anya explained, “Well, she’s an _ouspika_ of the Messiah—”

Indra nods her head and steps towards her sister, “No, she’s a _yomblod_ who needs to be home by the time the sun sets and she’s not here yet. She hasn’t been here all night.”

“Gaia is a grown woman, Indra.”

“She’s still my baby, Anya!” Indra argued.

She shouted, “I know that! I just—” Before Anya could finish the sentence, the front door had opened and in walked Gaia. She was still in her robe with her hoodie on. Her dreadlocks to the left side of her face and her bandana on her forehead. She looked exhausted. She thought she was coming home to eat and take a shower, but she believes she walked into a heated discussion between her mother and her aunt. “Mother. Aunt Anya. Good morning.” Gaia says with a smile, trying to light the mood.

However, it didn’t go so well with the dark-skinned warrior of Trikru. “Don’t _'good morning'_ me, young lady. Where were you? And don’t give me any excuses.”

Gaia was shunned for words, so she did make up an excuse as to why she came home so very, very late. “I…was studying. At the temple. I…was…praying.”

Indra had crossed her arms in disappointment, believing not what she’s hearing coming from her own daughter’s mouth. “Praying? At the temple? All night? You really think I’m supposed to believe that?”

“Um…”

Anya had jumped in on the conversation before Gaia could respond. “Don’t answer that! Don’t you dare answer that!” Knowing full well if Gaia were to answer, the results would not be pleasing.

Indra raised her brows. Her arms still crossed. “You know better than to lie to me, little girl.”

She scoffed to herself quietly. Looking back and forth between her mother and aunt, trying to find the right words to say. Gaia knew she can’t relieve everything to anyone. She was sworn to secrecy. Flamekeeper business. That’s the deal. Judging by the way her mother was staring at her and the way Anya was acting, Gaia’s only choice was to give them the half-truth.

Anya came up to Indra. Standing at her side, ready for if she were to act, Anya would probably manage to give Gaia a 15-minute head start on escaping. “Gaia…just tell her the truth.”

She sighs, and comes up with a half-truth. “Master Titus sent me on an errand at the last minute and it was getting late. Passed curfew, so I stayed at the temple for the night. That’s it. I swear.”

Indra growls, and steps a little bit forward to her daughter. “You know better than this Gaia. Whatever business you have, stops the moment the sun goes down. When that happens, I want you in this house by then. Understand?”

“Mother, I’m 23…”

“You’re an Omega, Gaia. You’re vulnerable when your heat comes. The safest place to be is at home. Nowhere else.” She explained.

Gaia countered the argument, “I have my suppressants, mother. I’m being careful, okay? I’m following my faith by not having sex. I am loyal to my faith. I’m fine.”

Indra take hold of her daughter’s shoulders. Rubbing her thumb gently on the fabric of her robe. She towers over her, with a calm and motherly tone in her voice, she says, “I understand that. However, you must obey the rules in this house. You really scared me today.”

“I’m sorry mother.”

“Just next time, let us know if you’re going to be late coming home, okay? That why I can leave your food the fridge, not leave it out for the rats.”

Gaia nods and hugs her mother tightly. Indra then leaves the room to change her night clothes for morning ones. That left Anya and Gaia alone in the kitchen. A bit of an awkward tension in the room. The young _ouspika_ sighs and manages to step much further into the house. Her aunt had her hands to her back pockets of her pants, her head low as she nods and smiles at the same time. “I told you to be in this house after you finished. And what did you do? Spent the night at the temple.”

“Aunt, it’s not a big deal. I did nothing wrong. I just…forgot.” She shrugged.

Anya cocked her brows, “I know you better than that, Gaia. You’re a smart girl. You are just lucky I was here on time before you got home. Because, if you weren’t, your mother would have hunted you down herself and would kill me if anything were to happen to you.”

Gaia nods, disagreeing, “Mother is not that type of person.”

“Oh no? When I got home, she threw a knife to my face. Nearly took my eye out.” Anya chuckled. Gaia had a concern look, but before she said anything, Anya continued with her speech. “Gaia, your mother loves you. She just wants to keep you safe. Just let us know what’s going on so we don’t have worry like this again.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I promise I will not do it again. I love Aunt Anya.” Gaia says as she went to hug her.

Anya kisses her head, holding her in a tight embrace, “I love you too, baby.”

**ARKADIA**

Morning was coming. The sun shines over Skaikru territory as the night guards retreated to the sanctuary of their beds while the morning guards took their shifts. The dogs were feed and had used the restroom for their daily routine.

The gate wasn’t open yet. As head of security, Pike was the only one with the keys. Bellamy knew this, so he had to wait until then. Which means, he had plenty of time to get ready, and that means a shower, breakfast and saying goodbye to his wife yet again.

After the incredible sex he had last night with his wife Echo, his tired body gets up from and heads to the shower. Never minding about getting fresh clothes. Before getting inside the walk-in shower, Bellamy took off his right leather glove; placing it on the sink, then removing his mechanical human arm and places it on the shelf for safe keeping.

Why does Bellamy have a mechanical arm? Well, five years ago, when everyone from the Ark had evacuated the Mount Weather citizens who helped in the war, Bellamy was the last to run out of the mountain while trying to save a young boy who was trapped in the rubble when it was on the verge of collapse. He went back to save him but when he tired, he was too late and his right arm was severed from the debris just below the elbow. The little boy died. Bellamy was rushed to Camp Jaha in a hurry and discovered that his arm rendered useless and the doctors had to cut it off to risk getting an infection. However, they had prepared a mechanical arm for in case of emergency. Bellamy was operated and was given the new arm in his recovery, his nervous system interacted with the wires and everything else, and his fingers motions had worked as well. Of course, even if he has this arm, he can no longer feel his real one even if he thinks it’s still there. So, Bellamy was fated to live as a one-armed man for the rest of his life.

He turns on the hot water, engulfing himself in the relaxation as the water runs down on his body. His hair – which has grown over the years – becomes wet and slick. Opening the shampoo and conditioner to wash his hair on both his head and face. He had to be careful he doesn’t wet the metal piece still attached to his arm. Once he was fully bathed, he sees his wife Echo standing at the doorway with a dry towel. Echo wraps the towel around his waist after drying him off. She then kisses him good morning, never minding that she was also nude, they were married so it didn’t bother them at all. When Bellamy exits the bathroom, Echo took a turn to bathe as well. Soon after, they got dressed and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. Bellamy had put back on his arm with Echo’s help. There, they were greeted by Monty and Harper, Maya Vie from Mount Weather who now became a Skaikru when she married Jasper and had a daughter who is only 2 years old. Then there’s Murphy and Emori who are still boyfriend and girlfriend on a count of their arguments and break ups. Nathan, Wick and Bryan were also there. The three of them were lovers having no strings between them.

The cafeteria wasn’t packed yet, people were still getting up from bed that morning. Only those who had morning shifts were up. The friends discussed their day and what were they up too. Sometimes there were jokes to lighten up a mood.

After breakfast, Bellamy had packed what he needed, kissed his wife goodbye and left to continues his search for his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffler's execution.  
> A strong attraction between the blacksmith and the yomblod.  
> Will Lexa finally talk to Clarke?  
> Bellamy is on a mission.  
> The history of Mount Weather.  
> Lexa is angrily jealous of Morgana.  
> A secret truth is revealed.

**Chapter 10**

**WONKRU TERRITORY**

The sun had shown its face to the world, a bright light of fire shines on the land. The great land of Wanheda. Of Wonkru. It shines so bright, that the gods smile upon them as they prepare for an execution; a sacrifice for war. The drums sound, chanting is heard – praising – as the villagers gather at the square. Armed and ready for the event.

The guards were ordered to take Muffler from the jail cell and bring him to the pit. They opened the door and entered inside, going down the stairs to grab him and take him away. Muffler was uncuffed, but fought against the guards restrain him. He managed to punch one of them and then push the other until he was slammed to the cage Lexa and her people were. Muffler made a break to the door, so close to freedom, but he was dropped to the ground by the guards and was knocked unconscious. Once down, he was dragged to the outside and the door had closed behind them.

During the struggle, one of the guards had dropped his dagger unbeknownst to him. Lexa saw this dagger and took the opportunity to grab hold of it. Placing it on her person before anyone was the wiser.

Then after a few minutes, the door was opened again, and the guards took Lexa out of the cells. Could she use the dagger in this opportunity now? Could she free her people from Wonkru? Could she escape just like Muffler tried to do?

No.

She can’t.

Not yet.

She knows she’s out matched.

She knows she will never make it. Even with her numbers, Wonkru would tear them apart before they even step out of the door the moment they try. Lexa had to play it smart. Had to strategize the game plan. For she doesn’t exactly know for sure as to where she is now nor doesn’t know where the exist of the village is, how many guards there are, or how big this place is.

Lexa was soon taken back to Wanheda’s tent again, and was left inside. Once she was in, she had stared at the bed, remembering the time she witnessed the adulterous actions of her mate Clarke and that bitch of a woman Morgana. Having to see her beloved fuck another Omega while she was inside with them was much worse than having some whore suck her off at first arrival.

The Omega Heda was not alone in the tent, at the time, she was being watched by a guard whom stayed at the entrance to block her escape. She could sense he was there but paid no mind as her thoughts were too occupied by the smell of that disgusting Omega bitch. Lexa, too, had not moved once she got there. Since Clarke was occupied with whatever was going on outside, Lexa waited patiently for her return, knowing full well that she was brought in for a reason.

 _By the grace of the Messiah, please, help me to understand… What is it that I must do?_ Lexa’s thoughts cry out to her God.

**THE PIT**

The drums and chanting and praising continued to make themselves known. Echoing the sky and the air around them. Stomping the grounds with staffs or feet.

Villagers from all sides, young and old, gathered to witness the death of a man who has broken the law. Wanheda’s law.

The guards dragged the accused of the assault towards the pit. His unconscious body hung in their arms; his head was low – unable to see his closed eyes covered by his short brown hair. Blood had dropped from his wounds, staining the ground. His legs made groves of tracks in the dirt from the tip of his boots and were followed by the footprints made by the two guards dragging him.

Muffler was unarmed. Unconscious and wounded. Taken to the lower depths of the pit and placed in the center of the circle to be chained from his legs to his wrists. These shackles were large, heavy and covered in old dry blood as well as the chains which bound him to the ground. The Yujleda Kru Alpha had been thrown to the ground when he was shackled. Awakening from consciousness, he heard echoes of sounds coming from above the deep circle. Above the surface, he saw the people in the village all gathered to witness him die within the Pit of Death, and they had worn the masks of death – skull masks are the symbols of Wonkru, the symbol of Wanheda. For they were the unknown, the dead of fallen warriors, the ghouls of terrors, the reapers of the grim night, the demons of the devil and Wanheda is their leader.

Within the pit, he saw the true dead; bones and skulls of the deceased – old and rotten, broken and whole. The skeletons of traitors lay around inside the pit, the ground covered in old blood and black meat of the flesh. Some of these bones were animal; horses, bears, deer and moose, caribous. All dead.

Muffler knew as to where he was, for he was in hell.

Wanheda had sat on her second throne made bone horns of dead animals and human that appeared to be fused together. She, too, wore her mask. Her red eyes glowed in the shade of the eye sockets; her red long hair hovered before it creating shadows to give the glare more depth of a sinister look.

The sun was out, but when Wanheda spoke, the sky grew dark of clouds and rain had poured to the ground. “ **Today, we gather to witness the death of a man who has committed a crime against the law,** ” She says in her ominous voice. “ **He thought it wise to enter into the home of a mated Omega. My lieutenant’s mate Octavia. Muffler’s intensions were to break in and defile her in her sleep while their son was in the next room.** ”  

“ _Wamplei kom natrona!_ ”

“Rip out his heart from his chest!”

“ _Fleim em daun!_ ”

Muffler nods, “That’s not true. That’s not true!”

Wanheda leans forward on the throne, her arms back as her hands clutched the armrest, “ **Then tell us what is the truth?** ”

“I was tempted, Heda. I’ve done nothing wrong. I was on my way to my post when she stopped me. She told me that she was lonely, and wanted the comfort of a man to warm her bed. I refused but she insisted. She took advantage of me. She’s a seductress, Heda. She cannot be trusted!” Muffler pleads his statement.

“ _Em ste spichen!_ ” Raven shouted. She came out of the crowd and stepped forward; to face Wanheda, to face him. Next to her stood Octavia, the victim of the assault, along with her young son Junior and his grandmother Ryka. “I found this man inside my home. He attacked Octavia while she slept, and had frighten my son in the next room. If I had not been on time, he would have succeeded.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. I was assaulted by that harlot!” He growls and snarls.

Octavia then stepped forward, snarling and growling as she stood beside Raven, “It’s the truth! Muffler attacked me in my home! He tried to force himself on me! My son woke up scared in his room. The wound on his leg was from my knife, the rest were from Raven. When he attacked me, she fought against him and saved my life. He is the betrayer!”

“Lies.”

“He’s broken the law!”

“Liar!”

“He has betrayed our ways! He’s betrayed our Heda.”

“Liar! Liar! You shut your mouth, you stupid, girl! She’s a liar! She lies, Heda! I would never! She is the betrayer! She’s a harlot! A seductress!” He shouts as he tries to free himself from the heavy shackles.

The Alpha Heda had leaned back from the chair she sat upon. Her court, her people have heard the statements of the plaintiff and the defendant as well as the witness of the confrontation at hand. Her judgment stands. Her people await. Muffler prays in silence for mercy. However, his prayers will not be answered. Not in this dark day. She knows he’s lying. Wanheda knows Octavia is innocent. She can feel it. Can smell it. Muffler’s scent was all over her home, inside her room, on her bed, and on her clothes. Octavia fought against him. She was about to be raped by a man who has defiled hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent victims. Wanheda had given him a change, and he broke it. Finally, she stands, addressing her people of the final decision. “ **Thou shalt not raise a false report: put not thine hand with the wicked to be an unrighteous witness. He that hideth hatred _with_  lying lips, and he that uttereth a slander,  _is_  a fool.**”

“No.”

“ **You have lied, Muffler. You are no longer Wonkru, and for that you will die.** ”

Muffler shouted, “No! Heda!”

Wanheda had given the signal to one of her warriors, and he nodded without question. He, along with three others, had pulled two large ropes which had opened a large steel gate just below them. Within the depth of the pit, Muffler witness the gate open before his eyes. It has rose up from the ground and as it rises, debris and ash fall to the ground. Pieces of fabric and some bones were also lifted with the gate. Beyond the gate lie darkness, no telling where it might lead or what lurks within. He sees nothing, but for all to hear there was a growl. A deep, carnivorous growl coming from the darkness. The crowd chanted as rain poured down upon them suddenly, the thunder bursts loud booms. Their hairs were wet, as clothes and weapons, the ground they stomped on. Ryka covers young Junior in her robe from the rain to prevent him from getting sick, as she held him in her arms. Other also did the same to their children as well as themselves. Placing their hoods on and shielding the young ones from the rain. The dirt had become muddy and slippery for Muffler, as he tries to free himself from his imprisonment. His short brown hair was wet and got into his brown eyes. His short beard drips with water, his clothes smell of blood and dirt. The chains heavy. The shackles tight around his wrists and ankles. He had no escape. No weapon to defend himself.

He didn’t deserve it.

He tried to violate a friend of Wanheda. A friend that has been with her since the fall of the mountain, when it burst in flames. For in that day, it, too, had rained.

Those were dark days. It had not stopped since.

The growls continue to make itself known. With the shackles around him, Muffler felt the pain and disease of those who have felt its grip within this hell. Then, suddenly, these growls grew twice – no – three times greater, and as these snarls were heard, there appeared to be a part of eyes. Two – no! – four – no! – six pairs of eyes in the darkness of the gate. The first set of eyes were low, the one on the right was high as well as the other. This creature emerged from darkness, and revealed itself to the world. This creature was a monstrous beast with large paws and claws, a strong body, a huge tail and not one but three heads with sharp drooling fangs. Nose flaring, ears at attention, sniffing its prey and drooling over the ground. Its fur is wet and it smelled like dog. The eyes were of different color; brown, blue and green but they glowed in the dark. This beast was large and its heads were huge. It stood about 7 to 8 feet tall on all fours and about 13 feet on its hind legs. Its heads were of different species; a Malamute, Tibetan Mastiff and Siberian Husky.

This beast, this monster was known as, “ **Cerberus, the three-headed dog of hell. The first of its kind. Thought to be only a myth in ancient times, but now since the apocalypse, the myth has become reality. And he’s hungry.** ”

The Cerberus dog began to eat and tear Muffler apart the moment he screamed. Chewing on the flesh, ripping off his arms, his legs, his torso, his stomach and even down to his balls. Cerberus had devoured him all. Muffler had screamed in pain as he was being torn apart. His blood burst from his body and flesh creating a bath of his own life force, the blood stains the ground and the hell dog’s face and jawline and fur. The middle head took bites the traitor’s head off, the one on the right went for his leg and arm. The third did the same as well as part of the chest on the side. One limb after the other Muffler was torn down by sharp drooling fangs from this monster, even his own organs were next and gone. Skin was pulled and bones were broken and chomped in the process.

Nothing was left.

Nothing at all.

Wonkru had witness this execution as they have witnessed several others before, but nothing had compared to the vicious and gruesome actions of the hellhound. The people had not said a word nor tried to stop it. They couldn’t. They’ve heard the statements of both parties and the sentence was clear – Muffler had to die – he lied.

The rain now fades over the village moves away to other parts of the world. As Cerberus continues to feast upon the traitor, the people have dismissed themselves and went on to their morning duties as if nothing happened. Wanheda told one of her guards to make sure that the gate was clean of any foul odor from inside the gate and make sure that the hellhound was given his second meal as well, and that he required a bath. The guard nods without question and does as commanded. Raven and Octavia were still at the pit looking down on the horrid devastation of Muffler’s death. The damage was made on her family and she watched on until there was nothing left. Wanheda sees them there, also she sees the young Alpha boy in his grandmother’s arms. He had called for his mother to carry him. Junior’s instincts were unclear; he was scared for his mother and wanted to make sure she was okay. She gave him a kiss to the forehead and held him tight, and was given a hug by Ryka. Words were exchanged. Raven stood next to her family; she placed her hand to Octavia’s back to calm herself down. The Alpha had noticed Wanheda was watching them, and motions the Omega to give a look.

This stare was more like a signal of some sort, but would have to wait until later.

Then, a guard had come to the Alpha Heda informing her that the prisoner was inside her tent as she requested. She nodded and heads there directly.

**POLIS**

With Gaia back home, she had taken a bath, changed her clothes and had eaten her meal her mother left her last night, even though it was cold. The  _yomblod_  was in a rush to get to her assignment with Aden. The poor boy stood in his chambers of the tower alone, she would assume he didn’t get some sleep, not with everything that’s happened. Perhaps, he is in the mood to eat, she wonders. She also wonders…something else.

Anya came back from taking a shower and changing her clothes, she sees the speed Gaia was having in the kitchen. She ate fast, washed the dishes fast nearly dropping things as she did it. The Alpha chuckled at the young Omega, “What’s gotten into you suddenly, Gaia? I have never seen you this way. What’s the rush?”

She turned to face her aunt, “Oh, uh, nothing, I just wanted to make sure that there’s no plates in the sink. That’s all. I know mother hates that.”

“Oh, she does. Try not to break anything, okay. With that much force, you’ll end up destroying them.” Anya informed, but was too late. Gaia had broken her plate in half as she washed it.

Gaia’s hands were covered in soap and pieces of the plate. She panicked and Anya came to her side to help. “Oh, no.”

“It’s ok.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“I know. It’s okay. Here let me.” Anya stops the water and searches for the missing pieces of the broken plate, relieving Gaia of her duty in the sink. “Are you hurt?”

Gaia nods, “No, I’m alright.”

Anya nods, “Okay, well, I think I’ve gotten all of them. At least the ones I could find. No point in fixing this, so it’s going to the garbage. When the markets open, I’ll look for another. It’s not a problem. Gaia?” She sees her a step away in horrid. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“That was my favorite plate. My father gave that to me. And I destroyed it.” Gaia sadly says.

The mention his name made Anya’s blood boil, just the thought of that man coming from Gaia’s lips was enough to make her growl low and her eyes darken. She hated him, oh how she hated him. Anya wanted to growl even louder and have her pheromones burst in the air, but she held her composure and said, “It’s okay, baby, I’ll get you another one. It’s not a problem. Alright? I’ll finish up here and get it from the market. Now go, I think you’re going to be late getting back to the temple.”

Gaia came out of her haze and realized that she was right, “Oh, man. I forgot! I’ll see you later auntie. I love you.” And she left the house, leaving a kiss to the cheek to her aunt.

“Love you too.” The Alpha chuckled.

On her way towards the temple for morning prayers, she spotted Marlow in his workshop handling heavy metals on his shoulder. Gaia had stopped for a second to see what he was doing, and she couldn’t help but feel flush. Her heart raced, and felt a bit of sweat down her face, her throat was dry and her words were nowhere to be found. It was clear that Gaia felt something towards the blacksmith, but she could never act upon it. She was bound to her faith. She must remain celibate due to her religion and faith. Those were the rules. And yet, her heart calls for him, her inner Omega calls to him, and apparently, he listens, aside from all the girls in the world, his own heart goes out to her. For God’s sake, he made a small figurine of her, so he cares. He cares about her, and wants to be with her but he knows he can’t.

Marlow soon puts the heavy metals down and when he looks up, he sees Gaia staring right at him. He is, again, shirtless. His dreadlocks are loose and hovering over his chest and back. Sweat on his skin, a bit of dirt on his light skin; Latino complexions. A good-looking man that would make any single person want to have his mark, to have his baby. But Marlow has admitted to her. He doesn’t want anyone else. He wants her, and he knows he can’t have her. Marlow respects her decisions, respects her faith, and yet his can’t fight against his heart.

He sees her there. A strong attraction is in the air between and around them. When the moment felt like hours, he begins to walk towards her until there was a voice calling out to the young  _yomblod_.

“Gaia,” Said the voice. She looked and saw her master standing with his hands to his back. “It’s time for the early prayer.”

She had nod, “Yes, Master Titus. I was just on my way. Excuse me.”

Titus, with a superior stance and stoic look upon his face, saw Gaia leave the area, but stared directly at the young Alpha blacksmith furthest from him hard. Marlow did the same thing, only he growled at him in a low volume. Titus ignore it and moved away to follow his young apprentice to the sacred temple. Soon, the  _ouspika_  caught up with his apprentice and spoke amongst themselves. “You must not give in to temptations, my young apprentice.”

“What?” She says confused.

“Your relationship with the young blacksmith must end.”

Gaia nods, “There is no relationship, Master. Marlow is just…”

Titus had stopped her, and took hold of her attention, “Whatever the reason, it must end. Starting now. The rules of the temple are made clear; to be bound to the faith, we, the Flamekeepers, must remain loyal to that of the Messiah by not giving in to the temptations of the flesh. This is rule number one. You must remember that.”

“ _Sha_   _Amin_.”

**ARKADIA**

The morning alert sounds. The nightshift security guards retire to their homes while the morning shift guards take their positions in patrolling the areas around the Ark. Pike got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. On his way in, he spotted Bellamy leaving out, but until he pulled him to the side to speak to him. “You do know the gates aren’t open yet?”

“I know. I’ll be outside, waiting as I always do. Gives me the chance to look over the map while I’m at it.” Bellamy replied.

Pike sighs, “It’s been five years, Bellamy. Chances are that she’s not coming back. At some point, you have to face reality.”

“I can’t.”

“Octavia is gone. That explosion at the mountain, her disappearance… No one could have survived that.” Pike explained.

Bellamy nods a growl, “I survived it. I was the last to come out of that mountain before it went to hell, and all it did was cost me my right arm. Octavia’s a fighter, okay? She survived coming to the ground and even against the Grounders. Don’t tell me she didn’t survive this.”

Pike then puts his hands to his waist. He looks downs and sighs, then he stares back at him, “Sooner or later, you’re going to have to accept the truth, Bellamy. Your sister’s gone, and there’s no coming back from that.”

“If you’ll excuse me, sir.” He said as he politely excused himself.

The dark skinned Alpha shouted, “You’re a soldier first, Bellamy! Your duty for your people comes first. I hope you remember that, sergeant.”

He didn’t stop walking, “I won’t, chief.”

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Dr. Griffin was up and early this morning and wasted no time in getting to work with the patients. Some were in critical care, like those who have lost a hand or who have lost use of their legs. These patients were to go under physical therapy as they recover, and they’ve worked hard in getting to their old self again. Some patients were diagnosed with depression and suicidal thoughts, others suffered from memory loss. Those who were rescued from Mount Weather were going under surgery for marrow transplants, only a few were left to take the treatment.

Few appointments for children were just normal treatments, such as chicken pots, and an upset stomach. Things of that nature.

Dr. Griffin wasn’t alone in this, over the years she’s trained serval people in the art of medicine. Those from the Ark and those from Mount Weather.

Once she was done with her patients in the infirmary, she went to visit Mrs. Jenkins today. When she got to the room, she sent Roy reading to her, “Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid. You heard me say, ‘I am going away and I am coming back to you.’ If you loved me, you would be glad that I am going to the Father, for the Father is greater than I. I have told you now before it happens, so that when it does happen you will believe. I will not say much more to you, for the prince of this world is coming. He has no hold over me, but he comes so that the world may learn that I love the Father and do exactly what my Father has commanded me.”

“John 14:27-31. It’s a good read. The New International Version, right?”

Roy looks up and smiles at the doctor, “Yeah. I read to her every day from the Bible. It’s a good book.”

She nods, “Oh, I know it is. I have my own copy. King James Version. I used to read it to my daughter when she was young. I came to check up on your grandmother, Roy. Routine, that’s all.”

“Okay.”

“Mrs. Jenkins, do you remember who I am?”

Mrs. Jenkins looked confused for a moment, “What? Who?”

Roy calmly says, “It’s Roy, your grandson. Grandma, Doctor Abby is here. She came to see you.”

“Doctor Abby? Where is she? I don’t see—”

“I’m right here, next to you. Mrs. Jenkins, I came here to check up on you, to check on your vitals, is that okay?” Abby asked.

Mrs. Jenkins smiles, “Oh, yes. Do what you need.”

Abby nods and gets to work. She started with her heart rate. The stethoscope was cold to the touch on the elderly woman’s skin, and she jumped a little bit on her wheelchair, until it settled down to a warm temperature. Her heat was good. Next Abby checked on her blood pressure and it was tight around her weak arm. That, too, was good for her age. She soon finished with her and headed outside the room to place the datapad in the infirmary.

She had finally finished every patient she had, so she decided to leave. However, before she could do that, Jackson pulled her aside and informed her that they were out of a few things and that they needed to resupply. This gave the perfect opportunity to leave Arkadia and head over to the trading post. Knowing full well that the things they required was only found there.

The Alpha doctor was given a list of the required items and she took it and left.

Abby headed outside and she saw Bellamy waiting just in front of the gate with his bag packed. She stood next to him, “Heading out again.”

“Yup. You?”

“Same. Jackson needs me to get supplies for the infirmary, we ran out of a few things.”

“Ok.” Just then, the gate was opened. Bellamy and Abby made their way outside the walls of Arkadia and headed towards their destinations. The walk took longer, neither of them said a word, until they passed the check point which was several miles away. The air was cold, animals were heard, the breeze in the trees. The sun shines through the leaves giving light upon the path they took.

For hours they didn’t speak. Bellamy walked a little further away from Abby on a count of his young age and endurance, while Abby walked at her normal speed for a woman of her age. Being a gentleman, he waits for her to catch up, making sure that she was okay, for she did not have any weapons to her disposal. “How are you holding up, doc? You alright?” He asked.

Abby just replied, “I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.”

“You didn’t pack a weapon when we left.”

“I don’t need it.”

Bellamy stopped, “These woods are dangerous, Abby. You’re going to need protection.”

Abby stopped and got a little annoyed, “I’m not a child, Bellamy. I can take care of myself.”

He had held up his hands in defeat and took a few steps back. His head low, “Alright. Alright.” From there, they continue to walk the road. Passing places and areas that were familiar with them, places of events that occurred five years ago. During the alliance with the Grounders. Those who gave their lives for that war, those who would forever haunt these parts of the woods, those who will never see their loved ones again.

Many had died during this war, such as Major Bryne, Atom, Charlotte, Bree, Drew, Wells Jaha just to name a few, but there were many others that were killed in this war from both the Grounders and Skaikru.

Their lives mattered. But no sacrifice was too great than that of Clarke Griffin. She had literally given her life to save her people from Mount Weather when Lexa betrayed and abandoned them to their fates. In results, the mountain had burned to the ground. Enormous fires and collapse of Mount Weather, no one in their right mind would have survived it as the whole place caved in. There was nothing left.

No bodies.

No evidence.

No footage as to what happened.

There were only ashes of what was left. Debris of its destruction. It would take many long years as to what went on inside that mountain. Exits that were once used were now sealed off. No way inside.

Over the years, on November 2nd, Skaikru gather to Mount Weather for Memorial Day. Honoring those who’ve died in the war, talking about who they were as a person they grew up with, the dreams they once had, or favorite things they used to love. Everything would be said at this time of events. Everyone would share their side of their loved one’s story.

All except Abby, of course.

She would mourn on her own, by herself, with no one around. It was better this way for her. Abby had lost her mate Jake and now she had lost her only daughter. She was childless and a widow.

Crossing the passage, they came across a sign that said,  _'Mount Weather/Memorial'_. Bellamy and Abby knew where they were in that moment.

“Stupid question… are you going to go see her? I mean, you’ve never attended the memorial service for five years. Not once.” Bellamy tells her, trying to break some sort of tension in the atmosphere.

Abby doesn’t look at him, only kept staring at the sign, “I attend. I just do it the next day, or any other day of the year. I come out here, alone, staring at the sign, looking at the engraving of names on the stones of those that have passed. The candles all around. The flowers. I see everything. Clarke’s candle is the only one in the center that hasn’t been lit completely.”

Bellamy is confused, “Wait, what?”

“Oh, I light it. But I don’t leave it on very long. Every time I see the fire, I see Clarke. So, I turn it off.” Abby admitted.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t know what it’s like, Bellamy. To be a parent. A widow. You don’t know what it’s like to lose your mate and your child, even if it’s not at the same time. Clarke was all the family I had left, and she’s gone.” Abby growled a little.

Bellamy nods, agreeing with her, “You’re right, I don’t know. But I know what it’s like to lose a sister. In some way, I understand how you feel, doc. Octavia is my family. The only one I got left. Now, I don’t know if she’s dead or alive, but I can’t just stop trying to find her. There’s alot we don’t know about what happened that day, a lot we can’t remember or won’t forget. Clarke was a hero, and she’s remembered by it.”

 **WONKRU**   **TERRITORY**

The rain had stopped in Wonkru territory. Wanheda’s hair was wet and well as her clothes. She still wore her mask even as she entered the tent, she was greeted by the two guards outside and the one inside of the tent. When he saw the Alpha Heda, he bowed in respect. He tells her that Lexa has not moved since she got here. Wanheda nodded and told him to leave. Soon she was alone with Lexa, who for some reason has not moved an inch when Wanheda entered the tent. Her long red hair dripping in water, her stance solid and still, her glare forced and sharp. The wind blow from the outside in, both their hairs dance in the breeze as well as their clothes. The smell of water within the air, and Lexa knew that it had rain. But all she could think about was the foul, adulterous actions that occurred within this space. Her growls were low, her snarls had rumbled. She gripped the dagger in her hand as her knuckles crack. Wanheda stood there for several moments and Lexa didn’t move, however, once she had taken off the mask and placed it on the table, she stepped forward towards her. That is when Lexa turns in anger and rage with the dagger in hand.

Lexa puts the dagger to Clarke’s neck, “How dare you? How you take on another mate and then have sex with her in front of my eyes?”

At this moment, Wanheda would have easily take the dagger away from her, but she stood still. Knowing full well, Lexa would never slit her throat. “She’s not my mate.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit!” She snarls and presses hard to her neck.

Wanheda growls, “It’s the truth.”

“Liar!”

Continuing to growl, “If you’ve noticed, when she was here, there were no bite marks on her neck! I didn’t make her mine!”

“Then why the hell was she here? Why did you have sex with her here? You mean to tell me she’s one of your whores come to fuck you whenever you feel the need to? How many more lies have you not told me?” Lexa asked.

“I never lied to you Lexa! Morgana is just a woman, who apparently can’t keep her hands to herself.”

The name of that woman made Lexa press the dagger even harder to Clarke’s neck. She growls and snarls, her eyes go black, “And you call her by name. Who is she? Your mistress?”

Wanheda growls and snarls right back, “If you must insist on labels. My relationship with Morgana is not your concern! It’s just casual. I don’t mate with anyone! I don’t leave my marks on anyone!”

“YOU’RE MY MATE, CLARKE! My mark is still on you! Even if it’s disappearing, it’s still there. And so is your mark on me! You said I was nothing to you, Clarke. Well, if that’s true, then why did you have sex with me?” She protested.

“Your heat was coming; do you really want everyone to know what you are?” Wanheda admitted.

She nods, not believing, “That’s not a good enough reason. You still care, Clarke. You still care about me. Just admitted it.”

There was a silence in the air for a moment, “You were my first.”

“And? Clarke talk to me. Help me to understand.” The dagger was loosened just a little. Lexa’s growls become soft, and her expression changed. Trying to understand Clarke’s emotions.

Wanheda had explained. “You were my first… I cared about you and you left me. I felt alone. Before the mountain, I waited for you, for months. Years. You didn’t return to me until much later. Not once did you ever apologized or even cared to explain. You just left! I woke up in that cave alone and you were gone! How the hell do you think that makes me feel?”

Lexa takes the dagger off Clarke’s neck, then steps back a few to put some space between them, “Clarke… There is a reason for that.”

“Because you became Heda and never told me.” She snarls.

“Not just that…” Lexa nods softly from side to side. Her emotions were saddened.

Wanheda growls and snarls. Her hands on either side, open as if to demand an explanation of Lexa’s actions. “Then what? What could you possibly hide from me?”

“Clarke… you have a son.”

“What?” Her pheromones formed a little.

Lexa acted quickly in her explanation, she stood back a little to gain some space, and she continued to speak, “Now, Clarke, listen okay. Just hear me out. Back then, my people thought that we were being invaded by Mountain Men. Your people would have called this a terrorist. We didn’t know who you were, so just to keep calm about it, I went to find out. That’s when I ran into you. I fell in love with you the day we met. We had sex, in that cave. But when I became pregnant, I had to leave. I couldn’t risk being seen with you on the day of the Ascension when I became Heda. I wanted to come back to you, I really did, but knowing that I slept with an enemy in the middle of a war was too much of a risk, so I stayed for nine months to have our son.”

“So, all this time, I’ve been lied to?” The Alpha tilted her head to the side in anger.

“I had to keep it that way, for both of us. If my people were to discover that I slept with you, the leader of Skaikru, during the invasion, they would have killed him. So, I had to give him up.” The Omega Heda admitted.

“YOU DID WHAT!?” Her pheromones spiked high. The black and blood red aura burst around her.

A hidden truth had been revealed. Lexa had kept the knowledge of their son from her. Why didn’t she tell Clarke the truth before? Why tell her now? Why after five years? This event, this truth, could have changed in the timeline Wanheda had mentioned if Lexa had told her the truth about their son before the fall of the mountain. When Lexa came back and revealed herself to be Heda of the 12 clans. Now, with this information, Clarke feels like a deadbeat parent to her own son, a son she never knew. Now, this child would be known as the bastard child of Skaikru. Without having them both to decide, Lexa took it upon herself to give up the child to someone else and gave Clarke no reason or explanation until now. All sorts of emotions burst in Wanheda’s body that would make even the ground shake. Her red eyes glowed, her teeth and nails sharpened, her hair flew in the wind. Growling and snarling at Lexa made her hate her even more, even when she stepped towards her, Lexa backed away.

“If you kill me, you will never know your son!” Lexa pointed out.

Wanheda growls and snarls, her voice deepens, “You would deny my son from me!?”

“If it is to control your anger towards me, then yes.” Lexa held her composure.

“Where is he?”

“He’s fine.”

“I didn’t ask you how, I asked you where, where is my son?”

“I told you he’s safe. I will not reveal his location to you, specially not now. Not when you’re acting like this!” Lexa growls and steps forward.

“Who’s acting!? None of this would have happened if you had just been honest with me in the first place! I was 13 when I met you, probably the worst mistake I’ve made because you’ve been lying to me since the very beginning!” The unstable Alpha shouted, aggressively throwing crystal items that hung in the tent. Glasses shatters in the impact, leaving a mess on the floor.

The emotional Omega shouted back, throwing the dagger away, “Yes, I lied to you. Okay? I lied to you, because I didn’t know what your intentions were Clarke. You’ve just arrived to the ground; you were nothing but strangers to my people. We thought the Mountain Men were setting up an ambush against us, so I went to find out, and then I saw you, by the river bay. It was as if you’ve never saw it before. The water touching you and your relaxation from it. Then you saw me watching you just on the other side. I told you not to go inside but you went in anyway. The water snake attacked you and I jumped in to save your life. It wouldn’t make any difference; the snake had already bitten you so I nursed you back to health. You would have died if it wasn’t for me. I didn’t make the first move Clarke. You did. That same day when you kissed me and then made me your mate. You told me that you were 16. So, who lied to who?”

“That has nothing to do with…”

Lexa got angry, “It has everything to do with it! Now, Clarke I love you. You can deny it all you want but it’s the truth. And I don’t care what anyone else thinks, that my relationship with you is just a joke. I don’t care! I still love you, I will always love you, even if your mother hates me and tells me that it was a mistake for us to be mated, it wouldn’t change the fact that I love you. So yes, I lied to you. I lied to you but that was only to protect you, to protect our son. When Emerson came to me, he offered me a deal; that he would free my people from the mountain if I left with my army. But if I were to refuse, then he would have you killed. He told me that he had his men hiding in the trees where we couldn’t see, aiming their guns at you. So, I took the deal. It was either that or I would watch you die and I couldn’t let that happen. At that time, I didn’t know if it was the right thing to do but I had no other choice. And then moments after I departed, the mountain went up in flames and I heard your mother call out your name. The only thing that I was able to find was a piece of your clothing with the brand of Skaikru engulfed in fire. I had mourned for you for five years. I went back to the mountain hoping to find you but I couldn’t. I searched everywhere for you, Clarke, until I had given up hope. I never thought I would ever see you again.”

Wanheda chuckled sarcastically, “You mourned for me? And you think that makes it okay? You left me for the second time!”

“Clarke, I did it to save you!” Lexa admitted.

“Save me from what!? You were supposed to be my mate and you betrayed me!” She shouted.

“And I regret that!” The Omega, too, shouted.

“You regret it? And what, you think that I’m supposed to believe that? You don’t know what the hell I’ve been through! What they did to me! You don’t know what the fuck happened to me! You say that you took a deal to save my life because there were snipers hiding in the trees or whatever the fuck, they were… I went inside alone! When I needed you the most, I went inside that mountain alone in order to save Skaikru what we’ve agreed upon! I had promised that I would help you get your people back if you would do the same and you didn’t! I had to do it myself with just the one weapon that I had! I had to evacuate every one of them my damn self because you were too much of a coward to do so!” Wanheda shouted. Pointed. Got in Lexa’s face. Her anger grew too much that a fragile mirror had cracked, that the birds were frightened and flew away.

“Clarke…”

“I had to do it! I had to get my friends and family including the ones who helped us inside! So, you took a deal to save my life, it meant nothing! Not a damn thing, Lexa! You’re mark burned off in flames! It’s no longer there, I can’t even feel it!” Wanheda confesses. She moved her hands on the neck where Lexa placed her mark from years ago in order to show her that it was not there. There on Clarke’s neck was only a scorch mark on her skin where the bite used to be.

“Clarke, what are you talking about? What happened?”

“Oh! Now suddenly you care? Now you want to repent for what you did to me? It’s too late. Five years too late. You’ve invaded my lands, ignored our warnings, sent an army to kill me while you marched at the head of it. Your fate has already been sealed, just as you have sealed mine years ago.  _Jus drein jus daun na sen in. Yu hedplei ste odon…Leksa kom Trikru._ ” Wanheda says in perfect Trigedasleng.

She grabs her. Lexa is taken outside by Wanheda, and she calls for her people of Wonkru. “ _Teik em set raun ona tri, ai fis yu klin Leksa kom Trikru en em gona gon wamplei kom thauz kodon! Yu na gada yu baman in, Wonkru, slip yu kripa daun taim yu stomba raun kos oso gada osir wor in gon kongeda!_ ”

“ _Jus drein jus daun! Jus drein jus daun! Jus drein jus daun!_ ” Eventually, Lexa’s people that were locked away, were tied up again on the posts just outside of Wanheda’s tent like they were before when they first arrived.

“ _Taim yu frag ai op, yu frag em op seintaim!_ ” Lexa shouted back at Clarke when she was being tied up to the post too.

Wanheda growled, “ _Hod op! Chil yu daun!_ ”

“If you kill me, you’ll kill him too. If you go to war against the 13 Clans of the Coalition, you would end up killing him too! You don’t know who he is, you haven’t seen his face. You don’t know his name. If you do this, you will never know him. You said my fate is sealed, Clarke, for what I’ve done to you – to all of you – if my fate is sealed, then so is his! You would have his blood on your hands!”

Wanheda marched to Lexa from her high, demanding, “What is his name? Tell me. What is his name!?”

Lexa stood silent. Knowing that if she were to reveal her son’s name to her while she was surrounded by enemies in all sides, she would be dead then and there.

“ _Breik em au!_ ” Wanheda snarled to herself.

“But Heda, you can’t be serious? We have her, now, right here. Why are we letting her go?” Roan asked.

“Do it, Roan.”

He nods, they let her go. Octavia comes to Wanheda’s side. “Heda, wait, there’s still one more question unanswered.”

She looks to her, softly speaking, “Lincoln?”

“Yes.”

“Ask then.” Giving permission.

“You’ve answered all questions, but failed to answer mine. Back at the mountain, after you sounded the retreat, what happened to Lincoln?” She says as she went towards her.

Lexa says to her, “You know what happened.”

“I want to heard it from your own words. What happened to him? Did you kill Lincoln or not?” Octavia growls.

“I did not.”

“Then tell me the truth!” She shouted.

“I had ordered him to leave the mountain, after I took the deal and betrayed Skaikru. He refused. My warriors went to take him and he fought against them. I’m not sure what happened.” Lexa admitted to her. Octavia just nods in disbelief.

Just then, Wanheda saw a man standing next to Lexa. This man was Africa. He looked at Wanheda as if he had no fear, but she knew him somehow. “You. I recognize you. You were at the mountain. You were one of the men who restrained Lincoln.”

“Heda…?” Octavia asked, confused.

“ _Ron ai em gon op._ ” Wanheda told her warriors.

The warriors had brought the weapons to Wanheda. They were placed on the floor. She examines them and recognizes one. She picks it up and gives it to Octavia for her to look at. “Lincoln’s knife. Why do you have it?” She asked the man, “Why do you have Lincoln’s knife!?”

“It was the last thing he used… before he died.” Africa said to her.

Octavia gasped, “It was you… you killed him… YOU KILLED LINCOLN!!!”

“It was an accident.” He says.

“YOU BASTARD!!!” The angry Omega charged for the man who killed her mate.

“Octavia!” Raven yelled, grabbing her.

She fights under Raven grip, “NO!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!! You killed him!”

“I did not kill him.”

“Liar!”

Wanheda says in the open, “No. I don’t believe it was. Not entirely now, was it?”

“Heda…?”

Wanheda looks to Lexa, “You caused this. You took a deal to free your people, leaving Skaikru to die, but you failed to mentioned that there were shooters in the trees.”

“What?”

“Clarke…”

“Lexa knew there were shooters in the trees that night when she took the deal. She ordered her army to leave because they were ordered to shoot on sight if she refused. She ordered Lincoln to retreat as well but he refused. He struggled against the men who tried to restrain him and he was stabbed in his vital organs and at the same time a shot was fired from behind. Targeting Lincoln. That’s what got him killed. With a knife to the gut and a bullet to the back.” Wanheda says.

Raven asked, “Is this true? Heda?”

“Yes. I remembered now.”

Lexa replied, “Lincoln’s death was an accident. I had ordered my men to take him, unharmed.”

“It doesn’t matter now. Lincoln is died because of you. My son will never know his father.” Octavia says.

Wanheda growled, “You’re right. It doesn’t matter now. Octavia, now that you know the truth, you may have your vengeance.”

Octavia had not said a word; she was too furious to hear the truth. Lincoln’s death was an accident on Lexa’s part but was assassinated on the mountain’s part that served as a warning to Lexa to leave immediately before they try to kill Clarke too. There were snipers hiding in the trees, pointing their red layer guns at the back of Clarke’s head and the right side of her face. Clarke didn’t know that, and she was still angry at Lexa for betraying her, leaving her to die. What happened was, when Lexa made the deal with them, she told everyone of her people to leave but Lincoln refused and Lexa had a few warriors restrain him. Lincoln must have taken out a dagger, fought against them but was stabbed by one of the warriors by accident with his own dagger on one of his vital organs. However, when he didn’t fall to the ground, a shot was fired from behind by a Mountain Man, killing him. One of the warriors that stabbed Lincoln is with Lexa right now in Wanheda’s village. Africa. So basically, Lincoln died by a gunshot and dagger at the same time.

No one knew the truth until Wanheda saw the man again and was seen with Lincoln’s dagger on his person with the rest of his weapons. 

It was all the evidence Octavia needed to get her revenge on the man who killed her mate. She took the same knife he used on Lincoln and stabbed him. She stabbed and stabbed. Multiple puncture wounds to his stomach and ribs area. Octavia had looked upon the man as he died, staring at his eyes until there was no life left in him.

Africa, the man accused of murdering Lincoln, was coughing up blood and it had splattered upon Octavia’s face. She paid no mind as she continues to stab him. Twisting the Lincoln’s dagger a few times to try and pull out some organs and it them hang out of the wounds and let the blood drip on the ground.

When his eyes gave no signal of life, it was over. Octavia retreated the dagger and stepped away. She was grabbed by Raven and stood as one as they held the other’s hand. Wanheda had nodded and told her warriors to feed him to the dogs. She took Lexa, again to the tent for a private conversation when one of Lexa’s people called her out on her bullshit.

Rollo, the naïve young warrior, shouted at Wanheda in anger, “You think you’re tough shit, huh? To murder a defenseless man? You’re nothing. You’re just a fraud and an evil bitch. Wanheda… what a joke. You’re nothing but a fake. You killed my brother! That wasn’t your right!”

“Your brother knew the consequences for his actions.”

“Fuck you!” He barked, then scoffed, “The Commander says that you’re Clarke of the Sky People, the one who died at Mount Weather. Then these people say that you are their savior. Not true, you’re nothing but a devil, a monster.”

“I go by many names; Kinslayer, Executioner, the Reaper… The Commander of Death.”

Rollo nods, “No… you’re Clarke of the Sky People, the Mountain Slayer. You’re just a fucking bitch who got lucky. I bet the Mountain Men—”

Wanheda didn’t let him finish, instead, she used her magic to turn and twist his head to the back of his body. He died instantly. His face looked surprised when he died.

“You know nothing. Take him to the dogs too. They deserve a snack.”

Once the Omega Heda and the Alpha Heda were in the tent, Wanheda had moved to stand next to her throne. Her back turned from Lexa. Her hand had rest upon the dark chair.

“You didn’t have to kill him. Rollo. You didn’t have to kill him.”

“What was I to do? He spoke blasphemy.”

Lexa nods, “Okay. Some of what he said yes, but he was just a kid. He doesn’t know you like I know you.”

Wanheda had turned around to face her, “You haven’t known me in five years. Things change. Now, I come to find out that I have a son somewhere that I know nothing about.”

Lexa felt the need to shed a tire at the time, but she needed to hold it in, to be strong for Clarke and for herself, “The things that I do, I do it to protect the people I care about. But no matter my actions, it always appears to be the opposite. I’m sorry Clarke, for everything. For what I’ve done to you. For lying to you. For betraying you, I’m so sorry.”

Clarke had remained silent. She had finally gotten the apology she wanted to hear and the explanation that was hidden away for years. Unanswered questions have now finally been answered. She turned away from Lexa’s gaze, looking upon her own side in a somewhat disbelief. She ponders her thoughts and then she speaks, “For it is not an enemy who insults me – I could have handled that – nor is it someone who hates me and who now arises against me – I could have hidden myself from him – but it is you – whom I treated as my equal – my personal confidant, my close friend. I trusted you, I cared for you, I loved you and you betrayed me and left me to die. And I did die, because you were not there. I don’t know if I can forgive that.”

Lexa steps close to Clarke, caressing her face both hands, brushing away the red treads of her hair that had clouded her vision, forcing her to stare at her presence of beautiful greens that was washed in the water of her tears. She strokes her thumb gently on the fragile body of the Alpha she loves. A fragile body that was filled in sorrow but was covered in hate. Lexa, too, was filled with sorrow but she was covered in remorse. The Omega Heda regrets every wrong doing she has placed upon her beloved mate; she should have been more honest, but the timing was wrong; she should have thought of another plan, but the stakes were too high to be exposed. In the end, she regrets it, she hates herself for not changing fate. Metaphorically speaking, she had turned Clarke into Wanheda, and she hates herself for it. “Betraying you is my deepest regret,” she says in a soft voice, “but I am asking you to try and forgive me. Please, Clarke? For the sake of your son? Our son?”

A heavy heart weigh between them. Trembling in each other’s arms, they surrender to each other and finally kiss fully. Lexa releases her tears as her eyes shut. She’s relieved to once again feel the sweet lips of her Alpha, and as for Clarke, she held her first love in a strong embrace. Suddenly, Lexa was hit with a sleeping dart to the neck, again, and when she started to drift off to slumber, she hears Clarke speaking… “Wonkru will not be apart of the Coalition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Wamplei kom natrona!” (Death to the traitor!)
> 
>  
> 
> “Fleim em daun!” (Burn him alive!)
> 
>  
> 
> "Teik em set raun ona tri, ai fis yu klin Leksa kom Trikru en em gona gon wamplei kom thauz kodon! Yu na gada yu baman in, Wonkru, slip yu kripa daun taim yu stomba raun kos oso gada osir wor in gon kongeda!” (Put her on the post, I sentence Lexa of Trikru and her warriors to death by a thousand cuts! You will take your vengeance, Wonkru, slay your demon while you’re awake because we got our war against the Coalition!)
> 
>  
> 
> "Jus drein jus daun na sen in. Yu hedplei ste odon…Leksa kom Trikru." (Blood must have blood. Your rule is over... Lexa of Trikru.)
> 
>  
> 
> "Taim you frag ai op, you frag em op! Seintaim" (If you kill me, you’ll kill him! Too.)
> 
>  
> 
> “Ron ai em gon op.” (Bring me his weapons.)
> 
>  
> 
> "Yomblod." (Apprentice.)
> 
>  
> 
> "Ouspika." (Priest or priestess.)
> 
>  
> 
> Later...

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original of mine. I've been working on this for the past 3 years, so back off.


End file.
